My Love Is Like A Star
by Alex Colfer
Summary: Los días de Blaine Anderson siguen básicamente la misma rutina hasta que un día por un error que comete en una fiesta. Y en ese momento toda su vida cambiara por completo gracias a algunas personas pero en especial a un inocente castaño.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca Digas Nunca

* * *

_Hoy será un gran día en McKinley aunque siempre es lo mismo al menos para mí lo es. Empieza el día con un desayuno de cereal después voy en mi auto a la escuela para poder saludar a mis amigos y atormentar algunos tontos antes de que comiencen las clases. Naturalmente sería el mejor de las clases pero no me gustaría ser un blanco fácil para las burlas de los demás, y si preguntan si me importa mucho lo que los demás piensen de mí de ellos depende toda mi popularidad y mi éxito en la preparatoria. Bueno durante el día suelo tirarles un slushie a los perdedores como los miembros del Glee club en especial al marica ese, adoro que se ele arruine la ropa y salga corriendo llorando después de que lo bañamos en slushies. Oh por cierto no me he presentado cordialmente yo soy Blaine Anderson, lo sé, lo sé todos me adoran pero por favor conténganse de gritar por mí para lograr escuchar de lo perfecta que es mi vida._

\- ¡Blaine se te hará tarde para llegar a la escuela! – _me grita mi madre y bajo corriendo las escaleras, no porque se escuche furiosa o algo parecido, tengo algo de prisa en llegar al instituto _– lo siento…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se irán? – _la corto de todos modos ya sabía lo que diría, siempre que comienza a decir un "lo siento" es porque se irán de viaje… aunque sé que de todos modos no lo sienten._

\- Nos iremos por todo el mes – _dice ella y yo no me muestro sorprendido la verdad estoy acostumbrado a estar solo desde muy pequeño es algo muy normal para mi _– que no se te olviden las reglas…

\- No te preocupes – _la interrumpo… otra vez _\- se las reglas no invitar a extraños, ni hacer fiestas.

\- Me alegra que las sepas – _pasa su mano por mi cabeza y la acaricia _\- bueno adiós cariño – _me besa la frente y va hasta la salida de la casa. _

_Lo siguiente que escucho es la puerta de la casa cerrarse y la puerta de un auto cerrarse… ahora quede solo tengo, desayuno no muy apresurado porque podría decirse que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para después ir en mi auto hasta la escuela, conduzco con cuidado por la calle no quiero atropellar a alguien. Al llegar al instituto saludo a mi mejor amigo y le cuanto todo lo ocurrido en el tiempo que no estuve con el… que fueron más o menos ocho horas… pero de todos modos nosotros siempre nos contamos todo y nos decimos lo que ha ocurrido en nuestras vidas… y créanme cuando les digo todo es literalmente todo._

\- ¡Hay fiesta en casa de los Anderson! – _grita Sam y yo le doy un golpe en la cabeza y pongo un dedo en mis labio indicando que se calle… si todos lo saben no será como una sorpresa aunque la verdad no me importa._

\- Si no te callas no habrá fiesta labios de trucha – _le regaño y el levanta sus brazos en signo de perdón._

\- Claro que habrá, siempre tienes una fiesta cuando tus padres se van de la ciudad hobbit – _así nos llevamos él y yo con algunos insultos, pero siempre será mi mejor amigo ya que puedo confiar ciegamente en él._

\- ¿Entonces harás fiesta? – _me pregunta mi rubio amigo._

\- Claro que no tengo que estudiar – _le contesto y ambos estallamos en carcajadas… yo nunca estudio para algo tengo a todos esos perdedores que hagan los deberes por mí… es mucho más fácil atormentarlos para que hagan mis trabajos que atormentarlos y hacer yo mismo mis trabajos._

\- Perfecto invitare a todos esto será genial – _dice el muy animado y saca su teléfono móvil para comenzar a enviar mensajes para invitar a todo el instituto a la fiesta. Aunque claro excluyendo a los perdedores._

\- Sabes creo que debería invitar a Quinn – _le digo mientras lo observo mandar mensajes como loco._

\- ¿Acaso no estaban peleados? – _y si estábamos peleados pero por algunas razones que nos les voy a contar ahora, son algo personales y no creo que les interese saber._

\- Si ¿y qué?

\- ¿Acaso vas a perdonarla después de que te engaño con Bryan? – _bueno ya saben porque estamos peleados. Gracias Sammy…_

\- Si la necesito para ser más popular de lo que ya soy yo solo… además no es que me importe que ella lo haya hecho con cualquier chico o algo por el estilo – _es claramente necesaria para mi popularidad sin ella sigo siendo popular pero es mejor estar con ella solo por eso._

\- ¿En serio? – _me pregunta como si no lo creyera._

\- Obviamente no me importa mucho en realidad lo que haga ella – _y es la verdad por mi puede acostarse con todo el instituto y seguiríamos siendo novios. Lo que siento por ella no va más allá del intereses popular._

\- Tal vez por eso te engaño con el – _nunca había pensado en eso tal vez tenga razón…_

\- De todos modos le aumenta puntos a mi popularidad – _me encojo de hombros._

\- Sabes algún día no importara si eres popular o no – _me dice y yo me detengo ¿acaso se golpeó la cabeza contra un muro? Es muy importante la popularidad – _tal vez algún día dejes de ser popular.

\- Eso nunca pasara.

\- Nunca digas nunca – _y se va a su clase de historia dejándome solo en el pasillo… camino sin rumbo alguno porque todavía faltan unos cuantos minutos para que la clase empiece y tengo cierta fama de llegar tarde._

\- Hola Blaine – _me saluda Quinn muy alegre._

\- Hola – _le saludo de la misma manera._

\- Escuche que harás una fiesta – _dice muy feliz._

\- Así es – _le contesto_ – es para celebrar – _sonrió._

\- ¿Celebrar qué? – _pregunta ella muy curiosa con una gran sonrisa._

\- Que tú y yo estamos de vuelta – _nos besamos y como siempre no siento nada pero de todos modos ella es mi boleto a mandar en esta escuela y no dejare que nadie me quite el puesto del brabucón numero uno de McKinley._

\- Bueno eso sí que hay que celebrarlo – _dice muy sonriente._

\- Te amo muñeca – _la verdad no siento eso que dicen de las mariposas en el estómago o los fuegos artificiales cuando estoy con ella… pero si ella los siente bien por mí._

\- Y yo a ti mi amor – _nos volvemos a besar._

\- No coman pan frente los pobres – _dice divertido Bryan…. Y nosotros nos reímos separando nuestros labios._

\- Ok chicos los veo luego tengo clase de ciencias – _dice Quinn y se va dejándome con Bryan… él tiene el cabello castaño y unos ojos color café, pero lo peor es que es más alto que yo._

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar hobbit – _dice de manera "amenazante"._

\- Lo mismo digo Frankenstein – _le contesto de la misma manera._

\- Sabes Quinn es muy buena en la cama – _la verdad eso no lo sé nunca lo hemos hecho…_

\- Que bien por ti… no me importa - _sonrió y el solo se va dejándome solo ahí en el pasillo… escucho el timbre lo que indica que tengo clase de química así que me dirijo al salón… en el camino veo nada más ni nada menos que a marica Hummel así que me dispongo a aventarlo a los casilleros…_

\- ¡Auch! - _lo escucho estamparse en los casilleros y después gritar de dolor… yo solo me voy caminando como siempre la verdad poco me importa si le hago mucho daño o no… cuando llego al salón, como siempre, la clase ya había comenzado…_

\- Otra vez tarde Anderson – _me dice el profesor._

\- Agradezca que con mi presencia ilumine su aburrida clase – _digo sentándome en mi lugar._

\- Como sea bueno chicos… - _y a ese punto de su clase me pierdo es muy aburrido… ¿cómo es que los cerebritos aguantan estas clases tan aburridas? estoy empezando a dormirme y eso que acaba de comenzar…_

\- Hola Blaine – _me saluda una morena delgada y con unos ojos cafés muy profundos._

\- Hola Santana – _ella siempre se sienta a mi lado y la verdad trata de hacer que yo salga con ella… pero todos en el instituto saben que ella muere por Brittany pero ella está saliendo con el chico de cuatro ojos en silla ruedas…_

\- ¿Qué has hecho hoy? – _me pregunta en un tono sensual… pero en su cara parece que tiene gases, debería practicar antes de hablar así para no quedar en vergüenza…_

\- Lo normal hablar con Sam y besuquearme con Quinn – _le contesto sabiendo que eso a ella no la va a gustar…_

\- ¿Por qué no dejas a esa animadora fea y te vienes conmigo para que tengas todo esto? – _ella es por mucho más buena que Quinn en muchos sentidos pero de todos modos no me prende…_

\- ¿Acaso eres la capitana del equipo de porristas?

\- No pero… - _la interrumpo._

\- Entonces no puedo salir contigo… lastima – _ella se voltea a poner atención a la clase enojada… la clase fue completamente aburrida al igual que las siguientes pero cuando llego la hora del almuerzo salí corriendo a la cafetería para encontrarme con Sam… él es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado es mi mejor amigo y nunca me decepciona además de que es muy divertido con sus imitaciones…_

\- Hola pequeño – _me saluda._

\- Hola ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana? – _le pregunto_ – tenía pensado que fuéramos a ver una película – _digo muy sonriente…_

\- Lo siento Blaine pero no podré ir – _y de pronto mi gran sonrisa se borró…_

\- ¿Por qué? – _le pregunto triste._

\- Mis padres me obligaron a salir de viaje.

\- ¿Cuándo te iras? – _ambos tomamos nuestras bandejas con la comida para después salir afuera para comer en las mesas del patio de la escuela._

\- Hoy en la tarde – _que mal… esperen eso quiere decir que…_

\- ¿No iras a la fiesta?

\- Lo lamento Blainey pero tendrás que arreglártelas solo y por favor no cometas una tontería.

\- Yo nunca.

\- Claro – _bajo la mirada triste… no será lo mismo sin Sam en la fiesta _\- ¿entonces has pensado que hacer para la fiesta?

\- No se lo mismo de siempre nunca nadie se ha quejado de ello – _me encojo de hombros._

\- Tienes razón pero creo que deberías comprar cervezas para que todo sea más genial - _¿acaso quiere que todos se emborrachen…?_

\- Esa es una gran idea – _digo muy alegre._

\- Yo siempre las tengo – _dice con aires de grandeza le diría lo contrario si fuera otra persona pero es el entonces no lo hare…_

\- ¿Y a dónde iras? – _le pregunto mientras tomo un poco de mi refresco._

\- A Florida a visitar a algunos parientes de mis padres yo nada más iré de acoplado – _dice él y le da una mordida a su tostada_ – no conozco a ninguno de ellos – _se encoge de hombros._

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?

\- Más o menos una semana pero todo depende de cuánto tiempo quiera estar ahí mis padres.

\- Mmm será un largo rato sin ti te voy a extrañar.

\- No lo hagas seguro que pasaras un gran rato con cualquier otra persona que no sea yo.

\- ¿Con quién Quinn? – _pregunto con claro aburrimiento… ¿Quién querría pasar su día con ella?... oh yo se la respuesta ¡Nadie! O tal vez cualquier chico que quiera estar con una chica fácil como lo es ella._

\- Si ella es tu novia ¿no?

\- Pero prefiero estar con mi mejor amigo.

\- Pues en este tiempo que yo no este puedes buscarte otro amigo – _me guiña el ojo… la verdad encontrar a alguien como Sam o un poquito parecido será algo difícil casi nadie en el instituto me agrada mucho que digamos…_

\- Podría intentarlo pero no creo que nadie me agrade tanto como para poder hablar plácidamente con el – _hago una mueca._

\- Eso me gusta veras que lograras encontrar a un gran amigo tal vez hasta mejor que yo – sonríe y yo le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Eso nunca podría pasar.

\- Nunca digas nunca – _¡¿acaso no se aburre de decirlo…?!_

\- Podrías por favor dejar de decir ¡NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA! – _le grito lo más fuerte que puedo creo que hasta le rompí el tímpano como para que sangrara… nah a lo mucho y se quedó sordo… _\- me estas cansando con es tanta frase.

\- Es la verdad nunca digas… – _le miro con cara de pocos amigos antes de que vuelva a decir esa estúpida frase que no es más que una tontería_ – tal vez algún día todo lo que niegas podría hacerse realidad.

\- Si claro tienes toda la razón no sé cómo diablos pude no creerte antes.

\- Vez es cosa de creerme - ¬¬ _acaso no se dio cuenta que use sarcasmo…_

\- ¡Eso fue sarcasmo Sam!

\- Lo sé pero el punto es que admitiste que tengo razón – _sonríe… odio cuando el gana… en ese momento suena el timbre para que nos dirijamos a nuestra última clase… y así lo hacemos pero en el camino me vuelvo a encontrar a mi princesa favorita así que lo aviento a los casilleros pero esta vez fue diferente…_

\- ¡Idiota! – _grito el con su chillona voz._

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Idiota – _repite_ – sabes algún día tu estarás en mi lugar – _me carcajeo a mas no poder… ¿puede el tierno mariquita ser más estupido?_

\- Eso nunca pasara – _le digo yo a unos metros de golpearlo en la cara con mi puño…_

\- Nunca digas nunca – _dice él y sin ningún arrepentimiento le golpeó la cara con todas las fuerzas que tengo y el cómo papel sale volando hacia el piso… y azota como no tienen una idea…_

\- ¡¿Acaso todos dicen esa estúpida frase?! – _grito casi al punto de ir por el chico y golpearlo de nuevo _\- ¡yo jamás seré como tú! – _le escupo en la cara y me largo de ahí para mi clase_ \- ¡¿Y tú que miras?! – _le grito a narizona Berry que me veía mal pero después de gritarle eso fue a ver como estaba su amiguita la princesa…_

\- No creo que debieras ser tan rudo con el chico – _me dice Sam._

\- Se lo merecía – _respondo en tono enojado_ \- eso y más.

\- Sabes Blaine no creo que sea bueno que trates a las personas tan mal.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá ellos me trataran mal después? – _le pregunto con todo el sarcasmo del mundo._

\- Tal vez…

_El resto de mi día fue aburrido para empezar con las clases que no me dan a pensaren otra cosa que no sea "aburrido" pero también porque me dieron detención por mandar al hospital a ese marica… juro que cuando lo vuelva a encontrar me las pagara… ahora lo único que me mantiene de buen humor es la fiesta y logre convencer a Sam de que fuera por lo menos un rato antes de que se fuera de viaje…_

**Narro Yo…**

_En la fiesta ocurrieron muchas cosas que van a hacer que Blaine se arrepienta… o al menos por mucho tiempo lo hará…_


	2. Chapter 2

El Fin De Blaine "Mr. Popular" Anderson

* * *

_Desperté con una gran jaqueca y ¡Oh dios como me duele la cabeza! creo que mejor iré por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza al baño. Mientras subo las escaleras logro observar que no había nadie en casa, algo que me pareció muy raro. Tal vez todos se fueron a sus casas, si eso debe ser. Aunque la verdad normalmente después de las fiestas siempre hay gente esparcida tirada por todo el suelo y todos los muebles están desarreglados, pero esta vez solo estaba todo por ningún lado… ¿acaso no di la fiesta y todo esto es un sueño? Me pellizcare para descubrirlo._

\- Auch – _me quejo del dolor y observo que en la parte de mi brazo donde me pellizque se tornó de un color rojizo._

_Entonces no es un sueño pero sigue siendo muy raro. En cuanto entro en el baño tomo una cajetilla de pastillas y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina por un vaso para tomarme una pastilla. Tome el vaso, me serví agua y después me dispuse ir a mi habitación para ver mi Facebook y el Twitter. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación quede en un completo shock. Todo estaba destruido, mis discos rotos en el suelo, la televisión con la pantalla atravesada por un bate de beisbol, mi ropa sacada de sus cajones y muchas cosas más. _

_Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que en mi computadora estaba escrito con diamantina rosa la palabra "marica" algo que me sorprendió mucho pero lo pase por alto, solo le diré a papa que me compre otro ordenador y este lo tirare ya que parece que está pegado con pegamento industrial… ¿Cómo lo supe? Lo deduje por el bote de pegamento industrial Greasley que está en la mesa. En cuanto abrí mi Facebook vi que tenía muchos mensajes seguro que eran por lo genial que había sido la fiesta, pero la verdadera razón fue una foto que hizo que yo mismo me quedara con la boca abierta…era una foto mía besándome con un chico… con que por eso eran todas esas cosas… creo que veré los comentarios. Aunque esa fue una muy mala idea solo eran insultas hacia mí como los que le digo a Hummel._

* * *

_El completo fin de semana estuve completamente aterrado de salir de casa me sentí como una basura ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Siento que mi vida acaba de terminar seguro que todos me harán la vida imposible como a Hummel y no creo que ninguno de los chicos lo entienda, tal vez debería cambiarme de ciudad o hasta de estado, pensándolo mejor de país, es más debería cambiarme de planeta, si creo que comenzare a empacar antes de que todos me ataquen. Seré el hazmerreír del instituto después de esto, tal vez podría cambiarme el nombre antes de volver a la escuela o podría hacerme una operación para que no me reconozcan, saben creo que sería mejor que solicitara una orden de alejamiento de cualquiera de los brabucones de la escuela, claro exceptuándome a mí porque no puedo alejarme de mí mismo. Y claro tampoco me golpearía a mí mismo._

_Pero para mí mala suerte ya estamos a Lunes y no recuerdo haberme sentido más aterrado en mi vida… bueno tal vez si, cuando Coop se disfrazó de un payaso que estaba sangrando y parecía que te iba a comer vivo, en mi cumpleaños número nueve y salió del interior de mi pastel de cumpleaños, que por cierto estaba lo completamente grande como para que él se metiera dentro de él. En ese momento me desmaye y creo que por eso le tengo miedo a los payasos, a veces los hermanos mayores son de lo peor…. en especial el mío. _

_Pero hablando de otras cosas estoy por terminar de desayunar y estoy temblando completamente, hace rato casi se me tira la leche encima por tanto que estoy temblando principalmente en las manos. Cuando termino de comer mis tostadas con mermelada y de tomar mi vaso con leche. Llevo mi plato y mi vaso al fregadero de la cocina, lo limpiare después, pienso que ahora mismo no tengo los ánimos de hacer esas cosas… o más bien cualquier cosa en realidad. Después salgo de la cocina y tomo mi mochila para después dirigirme al garaje por mi auto y mientras estoy en camino pienso en todo lo malo que me podría ocurrir en cuanto llegue a la escuela._

_Cuando menos pienso ya estoy ahí, cuando bajo del auto siento muchas miradas sobre mí y al echar un vistazo veo que todos me miran raro, tratare de ignorar eso y caminare como siempre a la entrada no puedo dejar que piensen que eso me afecta. En cuanto abro la puerta siento un líquido muy frio, recorrer mi cara y después mi pecho, se sentía como si me hubiera hundido en el mar ártico. Por otro lado sabia rico era un slushie de mora mi sabor favorito._

\- Jajajajaja – _escucho a todos reírse mientras yo solo me resbalo con todo el líquido que se encontraba bajo mis pies._

\- ¡Bienvenido marica Anderson! – _según parece es mucho peor de lo que había imaginado… nunca en mis peores pesadillas fui llamado de esa manera… bueno a esto se le podría llamar karma ¿no?_

\- ¡No juegues conmigo Karofsky! – _le digo en tono amenazante que al parecer no fue muy creíble… ya que se volvieron a reír mucho más fuerte haciendo que yo me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía…_

\- Jajajaja.

\- No te tengo miedo marica – _maldito…_ \- al igual que nadie en este instituto – _¡No puede ser! ¿Entonces ya no soy el más popular? Mi vida ha oficialmente terminado…_

\- Entonces chicos por favor háganos los honores – _en ese momento me había quitado el slushie de los ojos pero lo siguiente fue peor me aventaron leche cortada… que por cierto olía demasiado mal… en ese momento comienzo a llorar._

\- Princesa no llores pronto te traeremos a la reina de los gais para que te haga compañía – _me dice Azimio intentando ser divertido._

\- Tómenle una foto chicos – _propone uno de ellos._

_Y según parece así lo hacen ya que empiezo a escuchar murmullos de "salió muy lindo" o "tómenle otra" e incluso de "sale demasiado tonto"_

\- Ahora ya tienes tu merecido – _me dice Bryan y todos ellos se van de allí riendo y burlándose de mí, yo solo me quedo ahí llorando…_

_Sentí que habían pasado horas pero según parece solo fueron unos minutos así que me levante y me dirigí a las duchas donde inmediatamente abrí la llave de la regadera y me quite todos los desechos de mi cuerpo y me limpie la ropa lo más que pude._

_Cuando termine me cambie de ropa… sabía que era una buena idea traer un repuesto… salí a los pasillos y todos me miraban con cara de asco… tal vez esto sea una pesadilla, si eso debe ser no es nada más que un juego de mi mente para sentirme mal conmigo mismo porque yo no soy gay ni nada por el estilo, solo espero que Sam vuelva lo antes posible me siento muy miserable, tal vez debería dejar que todo me ocurra y no quejarme tal vez ese chico tenía razón me pregunto quién lo molestara ahora que no soy el más temido del instituto… cuando menos me doy cuenta recibo una llamada y es de ¡Sam! Si al fin alguien con quien hablar que no me trate mal…_

\- Hola pequeñín – _me saluda cuando le contesto._

\- Hola Sammy – _le saludo muy alegremente._

\- ¿Me extrañas? - _a veces he llegado a pensar que me lee la mente._

\- Mucho aquí es horrible.

\- ¿Por qué acaso a tus ñoños se les olvido hacer la tarea? – _dice entre risas…_

\- No algo mucho peor.

\- ¿Qué? – _me pregunta… y sé que está levantando una ceja en cualquier lugar de Florida…_

\- Pasó algo horrible y ahora todos me tratan como a un perdedor.

\- ¿Qué paso exactamente? – _me pregunta extrañado_ – porque no te estoy entendiendo nada.

\- Pues en la fiesta paso algo muy malo… - _digo lo más calmado que puedo._

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Pues tan malo que podría hacer que nosotros dos no volviéramos a ser populares en nuestras vidas – _tal vez a él no le importe mucho pero a mi si… y mucho…_

\- ¿Solo eso? Entonces no es muy malo.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! - le grito - ¡seremos los perdedores de la escuela! así como los chicos del Glee club.

\- ¿Y eso es malo por? – _dice alargando la o._

\- Porque nos tiraran slushies todos los días – será horrible tendré que traer un cambio de ropa diario…

\- Puedo vivir con eso – pero yo no… ese es el gran problema…

\- ¿Acaso no puedes entender que esto es lo peor que jamás nos habrá pasado?

\- Que para ti todo en esta vida sea la popularidad no significa que también lo sea para mí – _ambos nos quedamos en silencio_ \- mira me tengo que ir te llamo luego ¿ok?

\- Ok – _y cuelga._

_En estos momentos desearía ser invisible pero por desgracia no puedo… eso me deprime. Aunque ¿saben? No he pensado en las consecuencias de dejar de ser el popular más temido del instituto… ¡No puede ser tendré que hacer mis tareas! Eso es algo malo no he puesto atención en ninguna clase desde… básicamente nunca pero hay que admitir que los profesores se esmeran demasiado en hacer clases aburridas. Ahora que lo pienso tengo entrenamiento con el equipo… así que tomo mis cosas y salgo corriendo hacia el campo de juego. En mi camino recibí muchos insultos como "mariquita" "princesa" y la verdad esos fueron los que más me llamaron la atención creo que debería simplemente ignorarlos no puedo dejar que me perjudiquen ni que me hagan sentir mal. Cuando por fin llegue al campo la entrenadora Beiste me llamo para decirme algo importante…_

\- Estas fuera del equipo – _me dijo ella y juro que casi se me para el corazón al escuchar esas palabras… no puede sacarme del equipo soy el mejor quarterback que jamás podrá conseguir… y no es por presumir…_

\- ¿Porque? – _le pregunto y ella al principio duda un poco en contármelo pero al final decide hacerlo._

\- Los demás chicos dicen que no quieren compartir campo de juegos con un mariquita.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –_ grito_ – yo no soy gay y usted no puede hacer lo que ellos quieran.

\- Lo siento Anderson pero fue una decisión de todos y me condicionaron – _ella se sienta en la banca y yo imito su acción._

\- ¿Con que cosa? – _le pregunto mientras observo como los chicos hacen señas obscenas con la mano dirigidas hacia mí._

\- Si tu estas en el equipo ellos no – _dice la entrenadora y yo estoy por morir en cualquier momento no puedo creer que una simple acción haya causado todo esto_ – así que no puedo perder a un gran equipo y te pido que por favor… - _la interrumpo._

\- No descuide no es su culpa – me levanto de la banca y comienzo a llorar… este es el peor día en la historia de mi vida.

\- Anderson perdón pero… - _no la dejo terminar._

_En ese momento salgo corriendo de ese horrible lugar pero todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos y burlas por todas partes "no te preocupes marica pronto encontraras a tu príncipe" "la gente como tú no debería existir son solo una escoria para el mundo" "deberías pensar en suicidarte"_

_No se por cuanto estuve corriendo pero de la nada me encuentro en un pasillo donde no había nadie así que recargo mi espalda contra la pared y lentamente dejo caer mi cuerpo hasta el suelo… en estos momentos preferiría estar con Sam, seguro que el sabría que hacer o al menos me trataría de levantar el ánimo diciéndome cosas lindas como suele hacerlo siempre o me daría un abrazo que en estos momentos mucha falta me hace uno… de la nada comienzo a escuchar una melodía en guitarra de una canción que se me muy bien… ¡claro! es la canción principal de una de mis películas favoritas: los juegos del hambre es la canción Safe And Sound de Taylor Swift… poco a poco me acerco al lugar de donde proviene el sonido y me encuentro con el auditorio y estoy observando desde atrás a un chico en el escenario con su guitarra. _

_Él está vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, un pantalón ajustado negro, unas botas blancas y un chaleco gris… aww tiene un corbatín de cuadros blancos y grises, yo adoro usarlos pero ya no le he hecho porque todos piensan que me vería muy gay. Además de que tiene un parche en la cabeza y tiene una cosa rara en la mano, creo que es una de esas cosas que se usan para hacer que se recuperen las heridas, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de lo que sea que es. Pero de la nada escucho a una hermosa voz cantar la letra de la canción:_

I remember tears streaming down your face,

When I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light,

I remember you said don't leave me here alone,

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is go…

\- ¡Kurt que estás haciendo es hora de que vayamos por nuestro desayuno! – _grita una chica rubia y alta, que desgraciadamente interrumpe a la hermosa voz que cantaba esa hermosa canción…_

_Internamente la maldigo por hacer que se calle… esperen a ella la conozco es Pierce… ¿entonces quien canta es Hummel…? No es que me haya gustado pero fue bueno… no en un sentido de atracción, pero yo creo que mejor me callo… con razón está en el Glee club._

\- Britt estoy un poco triste - _¿él está triste…? En ese caso come en encontrare yo… oh si miserablemente perdido entre los insultos de la gente y mi depresión que abarca una gran nube en este instituto pero que solo yo puedo ver y sentir…_

\- ¿Por qué? – _pregunta la chica mientras sube al escenario para acercarse más a su amigo… yo me hundo en mi asiento para que ninguno de los dos me logre ver…_

\- Sabes que a Anderson lo están tratando tan mal - _¡Oh woah woah, esperen!… ¿desde cuando él se preocupa por lo que me ocurra a mí? yo me imagino que me ha de odiar demasiado por el infierno que lo hago. Bueno hacia vivir…_

\- ¿Y qué? es karma por ser tan malo con nosotros antes y nunca sentirse mal por ello – _dice su amiga y por más que odie admitirlo tiene mucha razón… pero ahora no saben cuánto quisiera disculparme con ellos, ahora que se lo que se siente…_

\- Es que no puedo creer que ahora todos lo traten peor que a mí – _dice el mientras se levanta del banco en el que estaba sentado y al lado de el deja la guitarra._

\- Deja de preocuparte si tú has podido soportarlo por mucho tiempo no creo que él no pueda hacerlo tampoco – _ambos sonríen y luego se dirigen a la salida_ – además él puede recuperarse y pronto todos volverán a estar a sus pies y nosotros seremos otra vez los más molestados de todo el instituto, así que mejor vamos a desayunar con los demás que seguro nos están esperando – _la chica saca su teléfono móvil y por lo que logro observar comienza a escribir un mensaje de texto._

\- Tienes razón además ya tengo muchas hambre – _ambos ríen y salen del lugar._

_Yo me levanto del lugar donde estaba escondido y me asomo por la puerta donde esos chicos salieron. Y como no veo que nadie venga, así que me dirijo al escenario y tomo la guitarra que hace unos momentos estaba usando ese chico… comienzo a pensar en una canción para tocar y cantar y, cuando al fin se me ocurre una, comienzo a tocar la guitarra. Y luego canto mi canción favorita de Demi lovato Don't Forget._

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

\- Cantas muy bien – _me dice una voz que me hace sobresaltarme del susto y paro de cantar de golpe…_

_Cuando observo quien es casi no lo creo y creo que esa persona tampoco sabía a quién le estaba hablando porque su mandíbula cayó al suelo y se le abrieron los ojos como plato… me imagino que a mí también me paso algo parecido…_


	3. Chapter 3

Una Nueva Amiga

* * *

\- Ho…hola – _le digo tímidamente y ella sonríe ampliamente… debo admitir que hasta cierto punto me asusto la forma en que sonreía. Parecía como la niña de la película del exorcista… tal vez inclusive sean primas…_

\- Hola – _dice ella y se acerca a mí_ – creo que no me he presentado yo soy Rachel Berry – _estira su mano hacia mí para que la estreche… al principio creí que era una broma o algo parecido pero creo que ella es inofensiva. Así que la saludo._

\- Yo soy Blaine Anderson – _digo y ella aguanta una risa poniendo su mano en la boca._

\- Si lo sé – _contesta mientras ríe_ – todos en el instituto saben quién eres – _entonces sigo siendo popular ¡Oh yes! _\- ¿y porque estás aquí? – _me pregunta mirándome con esos profundos ojos marrones, haciendo que yo aparte la mirada… esta chica me está aterrando…_

\- Pues no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir – _le digo y me levanto del banco para rondar por el auditorio…_

\- Pero eres tú el grandioso Blaine Anderson deberías estar con tus amigos los populares como tu novia Quinn Fabray - _¿todavía somos novios nosotros dos? Ni siquiera he hablado con ella en todo el día… tal vez me esté evitando._

\- No creo que sea una buena idea – _le contesto y me siento en el piso del auditorio. Cruzo mis piernas y pongo mis codos en ellas, para después poner mi cabeza entre mis manos_

\- Si todos en el instituto están hablando de eso sabes creo que se le podía llamar karma por como tú has sido con todos nosotros los del Glee club – _la verdad si esto es karma pero creo que estoy sufriendo por lo que les he hecho a todos esos perdedores… se sienta a mi lado y sonríe tiernamente _\- ¿entonces no piensas salir de aquí para comer?

\- Prefiero no correr el riesgo así que me quedare aquí hasta que las clases terminen – _ella saca algo de su bolsa pero no le presto mucha atención creo que lo mejor es que haga un plan para escapar de este lugar sin que nadie del equipo de futbol me vea… tal vez podría buscar uno de esos tontos disfraces que usan en las obras escolares…_

\- Ten – _me dice y con la mano me acerca una bolsa de plástico… yo levanto una ceja mientras la miro_ – es un sándwich para que te lo comas - _¿esto es acaso una broma? No quiero ni creer que le puso veneno o algo parecido para que muera y así ella se pueda vengar de todo lo malo que le he hecho a sus amigos…_ \- no tiene nada – _sonríe_ – solo intento ser buena contigo me agradas – _cautelosamente acerco mi mano a ella para tomar el sándwich._

\- Gracias – _le digo lo más amable que puedo antes de sacar el sándwich de la bolsa para comenzar a comer… esta chica parece ser más normal de lo que recordaba que era. Cuando la veía por los pasillos solo le gritaba a un chico muy alto o a Hummel y también es demasiado chillona… también siempre canta canciones de musicales aburridos de Broadway, pero es muy amable y atenta creo que no juzgare más a la gente antes de conocerla._

\- Sabes creo que deberías buscarte nuevos amigos – _de su bolsa saca otro sándwich para ella_ \- ya que los que tienes ahorita no te van a volver a aceptar en su grupo de populares después de que paso lo del beso con ese chico - _¡wow! eso sí que es ser directa cuando le hablas a alguien… creo que debería tratar de no insultarme cuando habla._

\- ¿Sabes que en cierto grado me insultaste verdad? – _le pregunto y ella asiente_ – ok la verdad solo fue un error luego se arreglara y volveré a ser un popular como lo he sido toda mi vida – _espero que eso pase sino puede que lentamente muera en la oscuridad al ser nada más que un marginado más en esta sociedad que cada día empeora y juzga peor a la gente._

\- Sabes lo importante no es ser popular sino tener amigos que te acepten por lo que eres y los errores que cometas – _sonríe_ – y no creo que ellos muy pronto te tomen otra vez en cuenta – _de su bolsa saca un par de jugos de manzana y uno me lo regala._

\- Gracias – _le digo y ella asiente sonriente_ – pero no lo creo y ¿porque lo dices?-

\- Bueno a Kurt lo trataban mal inclusive antes de que se declarara gay y no creo que tú con un beso a un chico no demuestres lo contrario – _la verdad no lo había pensado pero tiene razón… ¿saben? Me está agrandando demasiado esta chica puede que con ella tal vez le cumpla a Sam lo que le dije de conseguir un nuevo amigo… o en este caso nueva amiga._

\- ¿Oye puedes contarme un poco de ese tal Kurt? – _le pido en un susurro y ella sonríe._

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas quieres saber de el? –_ me pregunta y después toma un sorbo de su jugo._

\- Pues todo lo que me puedas contar – _ella asiente._

\- Pues él es un gran amigo mío tiene diecisiete años – _mmm es un año mayor que yo_ – canta muy bien – _aww si canta como un ángel, creo que por algunos momentos me pierdo pensando en su hermosa voz… ok no sé porque dije eso_ – también el adora Broadway.

\- ¿Oye y tu porque estás aquí? – _le pregunto. Ahora que me doy cuenta debí haberle preguntado en cuanto nos encontremos_ \- ¿no deberías estar con tus amigos?

\- Pues no quería comer con los chicos – _me contesta_ – además de que estoy peleada con mi novio – _oh si su novio es Finn Hudson un chico demasiado alto y pues es algo popular._

\- ¿Y no piensas hacer las paces con él? – _le pregunto alzando una ceja ya que no se veía muy preocupada._

\- No siempre se resuelven solos los problemas – _se encoge de hombros_ \- tú has de saberlo ¿no? – le verdad nunca he tenido grandes peleas con Quinn casi todas son pequeñas y al final ella termina disculpándose.

\- La verdad no – _le contesto y después ambos continuamos comiendo en un armonioso silencio no como en las películas que es desesperante y a veces atemorizante._

\- ¿Puedes cantar otra vez? – _me pregunta de la nada._

\- No – _le digo y ella pone carita triste._

\- Por favor – _me ruega. Luego siento que se sube a mi espalda _– ¡anda Blainey canta porfa!

\- ¡Rach! – _le grito_ – ¡sueltamente me duele mucho! – _ella seguía igual que antes_ \- ¡bájate! – _le sigo gritando pero a ella poco le importo._

\- ¿Rach? – _pregunta un chico alto y con el cabello oscuro. Creo que es Finn Hudson_ \- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo colgada de ese chico?! – _si definitivamente es el_ \- ¡Ven te estamos esperando!

\- Lo siento Finn pero Blainey y yo ya comimos ¿no es así? – _me pregunta._

\- Oh, oh si claro – _respondió y ella me sonríe para luego bajarse de mi espalda._

\- ¿Entonces no vendrás? – _pregunto el chico y estoy comenzando a pensar que es un tonto_ \- ¿y te quedaras con el hobbit? - ¬¬ _¿y este quien se cree para decirme hobbit?_

\- ¡¿A quién llamaste hobbit?! – _le grite._

\- Saben creo que mejor me voy – _y Hudson salió del auditorio dejándome solo otra vez con Berry._

\- Adiosito – _dijo Rach mientras se despedía de su novio con su mano_ \- ¿y qué hacemos ahora? – _me pregunta y ambos nos sentamos al borde del escenario del lugar._

\- Pues podríamos idear un plan para que pueda salir de aquí sin ningún rasguño – le digo divertido "ella podría ayudarme mucho en estas cosas"

\- Claro podemos ponerte un disfraz de los que usan en el club de comedia.

_Nos levantamos y fuimos hasta los disfraces y ella comenzó a buscar cosas mientras me indica que me sentara en la silla giratoria. Mientras esperaba comenzó a dar vueltas en la silla y reía._

\- ¡Wiiii! – _grito yo. Claro que me estoy divirtiendo mientras giro en la silla. Jamás creí volverme a divertir como cuando era niño._

\- ¡Listo tengo el disfraz perfecto para que no te descubran! – _chilla ella con una gran sonrisa._

\- ¿Qué escogiste? – _le pregunte y ella me enseño la ropa_ – ah no yo jamás usare eso.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que me convencieras – _le digo enfadado._

\- Vamos te vez súper lindo – _dice ella y comienza a dar saltitos._

_Estaba vestido con un disfraz de conejo blanco, según ella era para la buena suerte. Pero sé que lo hizo para reírse de mí. Como lo hizo en cuanto termine de ponerme el disfraz. Por lo menos sus risas no son tan malas como las de los demás chicos de la escuela. En cámara lenta lo puedo ver en mi mente._

\- Sabes creo que debería tomarte una foto – _me dice súper contenta._

\- No Rach no… - _pero solo logre escuchar el sonido de la cámara de su teléfono._

\- Aww súper cute – _yo solo ruedo los ojos._

\- ¿Podrías dejar de jugar y concentrarte en nuestro problema?

\- ¿Cuál problema? – _pregunta ella._

\- El de poder salir de aquí antes de que algo malo me pase – _ella hace una "Aaa" con la boca _– eres muy distraída.

\- Siempre me lo dicen – _le resta importancia_ – pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien yo siempre tengo razón en estas cosas – _dice muy segura._

\- Ok – _susurro._

_A medida que caminábamos por la escuela escuchaba risas por mi estúpido atuendo. Sigo sin entender como me convenció de que me lo pusiera. Al dar vuelta en una esquina choque con un chico, estaba a punto de explotar e insultarlo por no fijarse por donde caminaba pero recordé que debo aprender a controlarme. Por lo que solo me trate de levantar pero con quien me tropecé me ofreció su mano para hacerlo._

\- Lo siento – _dijo el chico. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que me dejaron atontado por unos segundos hasta que sentí que el chico pasaba su mano frente a mi cara y cuando reaccione, el rio y se sonrojo_ \- ¿eres nuevo? – _me pregunto._

\- Y… yo… -_ tartamudee tratando de formular una respuesta pero mi amiga respondió por mí._

\- Si Kurt es un chico nuevo se acaba de mudar – _oh con que él es Hummel se ve muy diferente a esta distancia. Una linda, linda diferencia…. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

\- Oh hola yo soy Kurt Hummel – _me ofrece la mano para estrecharla. Y por más raro que me parezca lo hago lo más rápido posible y sin dudarlo_ \- ¿y cómo te llamas? –_ me pregunta. En ese momento quede en blanco y espere a que Rachel me salvara de esta. Y para mi suerte lo hizo._

\- Él es Devon Anderson no habla mucho y es muy tímido – _dice y yo suelto un suspiro._

\- Bueno Devon un gusto _– "igualmente" susurro pero creo que no me escucho_ \- ¿me podrías devolver mi mano? – _me pregunta y yo me ruborizo hasta las orejas al ver que todavía no le había soltado la mano._

\- L… lo si…siento - _digo tartamudeando otra vez. Internamente me maldigo por eso._

\- No te preocupes y eres muy lindo – _como si fuera posible creo que estoy ardiendo._

_Siento que todo yo estoy en llamas pero más que nada mis mejillas que seguro están rojas como un par de tomates y mi corazón que se aceleró estúpidamente rápido. Esto no puede estar pasando siento como si me fuera a dar un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento._

\- Bueno chicos tengo que correr segur que mi papa me está esperando en la entrada – _se despide pero luego regresa_ – adiós – _y le besa la mejilla a cada uno, para salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal._

_Creo que me quede mirando cómo se iba hasta que desapareció por la puerta del instituto. Lentamente subí mi mano hacia mi mejilla ara tocar donde me había dado el beso. Estuve así por mucho tiempo y hubiera sido más de no ser por Rach que me saco de mi transe. Pero lo primero que escuche salir de sus labios no fue algo muy lindo. Más bien algunas malas palabras y muchos chillidos. Y creo que ustedes no querrán saber el porqué._


	4. Chapter 4

Aww Blainey Enamorado

* * *

\- ¡Blaine! – _me grita Rachel. Creo que me quede completamente embobado en ese castaño que me dio un beso en la mejilla. Con ese beso en la mejilla he sentido más que cualquier beso con Quinn_ \- ¡Blaine deja de pensar en Kurt! – _grita y yo me ruborizo._

\- ¡Yo no estaba pensando en el! – _le recrimino y ella rueda los ojos._

\- ¡Eres un idiota con solo pensar en eso! – _me grita a todo pulmón y casi me deja sordo. Nota mental jamás gritarle nada a Rachel si quieres conservar tus oídos sanos y no quieres ir al hospital._

\- No estoy pensando en eso – _le miento_ – y además que tiene de malo si lo hago. Y no estoy diciendo que lo haya hecho – _ella esta con toda la disposición de dejarme sordo y yo me tapo las orejas con las manos rápidamente._

\- ¡No puedo creer que siquiera pienses en el de esa forma después de todo lo que le has hecho! – _grita e internamente agradezco haber sido más rápido que ella y taparme los oídos_ \- ¡Blaine eres un gran idiota! – _y seguía con sus gritos me alegro de que ahora no este nadie en la escuela _\- ¡¿Qué piensas que lograras enamorarlo solo siendo una persona amable por un rato?! – según parece ella es demasiado listo ¿Cómo supo exactamente que pensaba? Ahora estoy considerando comprarme un casco de esos que venden en la tele para impedir que me lea la mente.

\- ¡En primera yo no soy gay! – _le grito no tan alto como ella lo hace pero al menos lo trato de hacer_ \- ¡Y yo jamás andaría de novio con un marica que es amigo de una estúpida narizona que se cree muy genial y que tiene la capacidad de decirle a los demás que hacer como tú! ¡Además yo no necesito que nadie me diga que puedo o no hacer y menos alguien como tú! ¡Y no creo que seas la indicada para decirme eso ya que tú y tu estúpido novio pelean siempre y no buscas la forma de arreglarlo! – _le grito y como muchas veces me ha pasado me pase. No debí haberle gritado eso_

\- Claro, claro tienes razón creo que mejor me callo –_ dice y puedo notar que está un poco triste con lo que le grite pero se lo merecía ¿o no? ¡Oh dios! Siento como si fuera a vomitar y a golpear algo intensamente ¿Qué es este sentimiento raro?_

\- ¿Bueno podemos irnos?- _le pregunto y ella solo asiente._

\- Claro vamos – _ambos caminamos hasta la salida de la escuela._

_Noto que ella está muy pensativa y mientras estábamos en un silencio sepulcral solo me dedico a mirar los posters en las paredes de la escuela. Aunque eso es muy fácil de saber ya que no ha dicho nada en los últimos segundos y eso hasta cierto punto me preocupa. Me intriga saber que estará pensando._

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – _le pregunto y ella me mira fijamente con esos gigantes profundos ojos marrones._

\- Lo siento – _dice en un tono bajito y yo internamente me encojo pero no demuestro nada de eso_ – no debí haberte gritado eso – _luego otra vez viene el silencio de ultratumba ¡que emocionante!_ \- ¿sabes? Todos dicen que no soy nada más que un tonta chica narizona con grandes sueños que jamás se harán realidad y creo que solo intentaba que tú no pensaras eso de mí, empezar de cero con alguien que no me conozca pero creo que solo me equivoque yo creo que mejor me voy – _se aleja de mi pero logro tomarla del brazo y noto que está llorando _\- ¡suéltame! - _Me grita entre sollozos._

\- Lo siento Rachel – _le digo y creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que digo "lo siento" jamás la había dicho eso a mis padres, o a Quinn, solo a Sam, ella es muy diferente a ellos. Ella ha podido conocer a mi yo interior y eso es muy difícil de hacer solo mi mejor amigo lo ha logrado hacer._

\- No fue culpa mía – _ambos nos estancamos en otro incomodo silencio_ – creo que será mejor que vayas a tu casa ya casi salen los chicos del equipo del entrenamiento y no creo que ayude mucho que tengas un traje de conejito – _ambos reímos y después la abrazo._

\- Muchas gracias –_ le digo y nos separamos de ese abrazo. De verdad lo necesitaba._

\- No te preocupes nos vemos mañana – _y ella se dirige a la salida mientras yo voy al estacionamiento por mi auto_

\- ¡Quieto hay Anderson! – _me gritan desde atrás y me tapan los ojos. Bueno después de todo el disfraz de conejo no sirvió mucho. Pero luego escucho una risa que conozco muy bien y rio con él._

\- ¡Te odio! – _le grito._

\- Claro que no tú me adoras – _ambos reímos._

\- ¿Llegaste temprano? – _le pregunto._

\- La verdad extrañaba a mi pequeño hobbit que parecía que estaba muy raro la última vez que hable con él por teléfono – _él se ríe de esa tonta conversación y yo me ruborizo._

\- Que bien que viniste porque la verdad necesito a un amigo.

\- Pero si ya tienes una amiga – _yo lo miro sin comprender_ – Berry –_ dice después de una pausa. Oh si, si Rachel._

\- Si pero es una amiga nueva y a ti te conozco desde hace años.

\- Que bien porque dormiré en tu casa ya que me vine solo y mis padres se quedaron en Florida con mis hermanos – _me explica y yo me pongo a pensar ¿el volvió solo para estar con su mejor amigo?_

\- Esta bien vamos – _le digo y camina hasta el auto._

\- Ah, ah Yo conduzco – _me dice y yo me rio._

\- Claro que no es mi auto y por la tanto yo lo conduciré – _le digo y él se acerca a mí haciendo que sienta que invade mi espacio personal._

\- No me obligues a traer al señor cosquillas –_ yo pongo una cara de susto, pero no dejo que tome las llaves_ – vamos Blaine sabes que no te gustan las cosquillas – _yo sigo sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que siento sus manos pasar por mis caderas haciéndome retorcer de la risa. Lentamente caigo al piso y sigo riéndome como loco mientras el solo se ríe de mi reacción._

\- E…esta bi…bien tu…tú con…conduces – _le digo mientras me sigo riendo y le entregó las llaves. Él las toma y se sube a mi auto, después de que recobrara mi aliento me subo en el asiento del copiloto malhumorado._

\- Vamos Blainey te divertiste – _yo sigo sin sonreír_ – Blainey – _dice en un tono muy agudo. En ese momento me recordó mucho a Rachel _\- Blainey anda no te enojes conmigo oh si no le diré a tu novio que eres un enojo – _yo abro los ojos de sorpresa mientras me sonrojo y el ríe para después encender al auto para dirigirse a mi casa para que ambos durmamos._

_En todo el camino no deje de pensar ¿acaso habrá visto lo que paso con Rachel y Kurt mientras estábamos en el pasillo? No lo creo la escuela estaba vacío, claro a excepción del campo de futbol pero estábamos muy lejos de ahí. ¿Entonces cómo se habrá dado cuenta? Tal vez lee mi mente como Rachel. Tal vez sea algo loco pero es muy sensato porque ambos dan miedo cuando sonríen parece que en cualquier momento te mataran pero no matan ni a una mosca. No me di cuenta cuando llegamos hasta que sentí que Sam me agitaba y entonces sin mirarlo baje del auto para abrir la puerta de mi casa. Solo espero el momento en que comience con sus preguntas pero antes quiero comer algo así que corro hacia la cocina y tomo algunas cosas del refrigerador para prepararme un sándwich. Al rato después Sam llega y se sienta enfrente de mí con una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y yo me siento algo incómodo con eso pero en vez de prestarle atención término de preparar mi comida y comienzo a comer en silencio con la mirada de mi mejor amigo sobre mí._

\- Ok – _dijo el cuándo yo ya casi terminaba mi comida_ – voy a empezar con esto y no quiero que explotes del enojo así que cuando termine de hablar tú me explicaras todo o tal vez te haga algunas preguntas – _yo asiento en silencio._

\- Pero no vayas a decir tonterías – _él sonríe divertido y yo ruedo los ojos. Esto será largo…_

\- Mmm – _comienza a decir un poco dudoso_ \- ¿crees que eres gay?- _dice lento y en un tono de voz tranquilizante. Ok esa no me la venia venir, sabia que preguntaría alguna tontería pero jamás que preguntaría eso._

\- Yo… - _me quedo en silencio y sé que no le puedo mentir porque él se da cuenta de todo_ – no lo sé nunca he pensado mucho en esa posibilidad.

\- Ok bien ¿que sientes cuando besas a Quinn?

\- Nada – _respondo y él pone una cara como de pensativo._

\- ¿Y que sentiste cuando Kurt te dio un beso en la mejilla? - _me pregunta y cuando estoy a punto de responder me interrumpe_ – se sinceró.

\- Sentí que ardía en llamas y que estaba en el mismísimo cielo… pero caliente – _le explico y el vuelve a pensar para después mirarme directo a los ojos y yo aparto la mirada incómodo con ese momento. Espero que termine pronto._

\- Mmm creo que deberías besar a un chico para que sepas que sientes cuando besas a uno ya que has besado a un montón de chicas – _oh no tiene un plan eso no me gusta._

\- ¿Qué piensas que besare a Hummel así de la nada? – _le pregunto con una ceja alzada tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Nunca se sabe que pasa por la loca mente de mi amigo._

\- claro que no – _dice rápidamente._

\- ¿Entonces cuál es tu plan malévolo? – _le pregunto y el ríe por la última palabra._

\- Me besaras a mí – _lo dice así como si nada y a mí se me cae la mandíbula al suelo._

\- No, no claro que no – _me levanto de la silla y el imita mi acción._

\- Vamos Blaine solo será un beso de amigos además es para resolver un gran duda que tienes y yo como el mejor amigo que soy te ayudare a resolver – _él sonríe y yo bufo _– acaso tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí – _yo me ruborizo y el estalla en carcajadas._

\- Está bien – _digo de mala gana y él se acerca a mí hasta estar tan juntos que nuestros alientos se juntan._

_Por unos segundos me pierdo en sus ojos verdes como la naturaleza y la ecología de la que tanto hablan los profesores en clase. Lentamente coloca su mano en mi cara y acerca su rostro al mío, el beso fue algo rápido pero igual me gustó mucho aunque hubiera preferido que hubiera sido Kurt en vez de Sam ¡ahí está lo admití! Nos separamos y siento mis mejillas arder mientras el intenta no reírse de mi reacción._

\- ¿Y qué sentiste? – _me pregunta entre algunas risitas que escapan de su boca. Obviamente él ya sabía la respuesta._

\- Me gusto – _digo bajito y el asiente._

\- ¿Mas que uno de Quinn? – _asiento con la cabeza y ambos nos dirigimos a la sala él se sienta enfrente de mí._

\- ¿Crees que eso este mal? – _le pregunto y él sonríe._

\- Claro que no Blaine todos aman a su manera y tu amas a los chicos en la forma en que debes de amar a una chica – _yo hago una media sonrisa ya que él se muestra muy comprensivo con esto_ – ok el siguiente paso es que aceptes tu homosexualidad - _Esperen que dijo ¿siguiente paso?_

\- ¿Cómo qué siguiente paso? – _le pregunto con una ceja alzada._

\- Blaine somos mejores amigos siempre supe que eras gay y solo esperaba el momento adecuado para ayudarte con esto porque sabía que no será algo muy fácil para ti - _¿tanto se me notara?_ – Entonces cuando venía para acá fui a la librería más cercana del lugar en que estaba y compre este libro – _me muestra un libro que tiene como título "Soy gay"… muy descriptivo ¿no?_ – En él dice que se tiene que hacer para determinar tu sexualidad – _yo formo una "ooohh" con la boca_ – además es muy fácil de saberlo contigo.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste tú? – le pregunto y él sonríe mientras recuerda.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos niños y veíamos películas toda la noche? – _me pregunta y yo intento recordar hasta que llego a ese recuerdo._

\- Si y que.

\- ¿Recuerdas que películas veíamos y que decías después de ellas?

**_**Flashback**_**

_Sam y yo estábamos en mi casa mirando películas, que obviamente eran mis favoritas entre ellas la que hasta ahora es mi favorita pero en secreto claro: la sirenita ¿Qué otra podría ser?_

\- ¿Blainey podemos ver otra película? – _me pregunta ya muy fastidiado de solo ver la misma película tantas veces seguridad. Yo niego con la cabeza_ – no entiendo cómo te gustan tanto esas películas

\- Sammy yo algún día me casare con un príncipe como Ariel – _el solo rueda los ojos y yo sonrió ampliamente_

**_**Fin Del Flashback**_**

\- ¿Y solo tú sabes eso? – _le pregunto._

\- Bueno solo estábamos tú y yo – _aun no logro entender como a veces parece ser la persona más inteligente del mundo y luego solo se vuelve alguien demasiado despistado._

\- No lo de que soy… - _me evito decir esa palabra y el parece que logro entender a lo que me refería._

\- Bueno solo yo y Rachel – _me dice. Bueno solo son dos personas eso está bien._

\- ¿Y tú crees que tenga una oportunidad con Kurt? – _le pregunto tímido después de un silencio de algunos segundos. El ríe y yo le miro totalmente avergonzado._

\- ¡Claro que sí! – _Me contesta sonriente_ – créeme si yo fuera gay trataría de salir contigo eres alguien muy especial pero muy poca gente conoce ese lado sensible de ti ya que lo ocultas con tus inseguridades y esa actitud de chico malo – él tiene toda la razón. Ahora volvimos con el Sam súper inteligente.

\- Gracias – _susurro._

\- Oye para eso están los amigo y más que nada los mejores ¿no? – _yo asiento y él se levanta_ – vamos dame un abrazo pequeño – _yo niego con la cabeza y él se acerca más_ – vamos Blainey – _yo me rindo y le doy un abrazo. Si alguien tiene un gran amigo ese soy yo y si se preguntan ¡No! No lo comparto con ninguno de ustedes._

\- ¿Vamos a ver televisión? – _le pregunto y el asiente y enciente el televisor._

* * *

\- ¿Y estas enamorado de Kurt Hummel? – _me pregunta._

_Ya llevábamos un buen rato observando la primer película de Harry Potter que estaba mientras le cambiaba a de canal en canal así que él ni siquiera me pregunto si quería verla y solo le dejo en ese canal. Él es una de las pocas personas que conoce mi "pequeña" adicción a Harry Potter. Y yo me pongo a pensar en ello y cuando al fin encuentro una respuesta no dudo en decírsela._

\- Si lo amo más que a nada en el mundo

\- Aww mi pequeño Blainey está enamorado – _dice en un tono de voz de niño pequeño y yo ruedo los ojos_ – sabes hay que hacer un plan para que logres enamorarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? seguramente el me odia por todo lo que le he hecho o al menos ahora solo me tiene lastima.

\- Solo espera porque mañana sabrás mi plan para hacer que Klaine exista.

\- ¿Klaine? – _le pregunto con una ceja alzada._

\- Si Kurt y Blaine juntos son Klaine – _yo solo rio por sus ocurrencias._

\- Sabes mejor vamos a dormir tengo mucho sueño – _me dice y apaga la televisión para que ambos nos subamos a mi habitación para dormir._

_Él siempre se duerme en mi habitación desde que éramos pequeños y hacíamos nuestras pijamadas. En mi habitación hay una litera al lado de mi cama asi que ambos nos dormimos en cada una de ellas aunque claro el en la de arriba con su tonto argumente "yo soy más alto y si me caigo no dolerá tanto como si te cayeras tu pequeño hobbit"_

\- Hasta mañana Sammy – _le digo_.

\- Hasta mañana Blainey – _me contesta y ambos nos sumergimos en un gran sueño porque ya era muy tarde._

_Tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida estábamos Kurt y yo en el pasillo de McKinley tomados de la mano y nos decíamos un montón de cosas cursis mientras nos dábamos unos pequeños besos y todas esas cosas que hacen los novios… pero todo fue arruinado por Sam que me despertó muy temprano y solo me dijo una cosa._

\- Vamos Blaine hay que comenzar con el plan Klaine – _y salió corriendo escaleras abajo a desayunar me imagino._

_Estoy algo intrigado por lo que hará Sam o más bien lo que planea que yo haga ¿saben? me gusta mucho tenerlo de vuelta con sus locuras. Solo espero que no planee que yo haga el ridículo frente a toda la escuela._


	5. Chapter 5

Operación Klaine

* * *

_Tome mi ropa para la escuela y entre en el baño de mi habitación, tome una ducha rápida no quería hacer esperar a Sam que seguramente está preparando el desayuno. Él es un muy buen cocinero, completamente diferente a mí que puedo llegar hasta a quemar la casa. En cuanto termine de bañarme me vestí y arregle para ir a la escuela, en cuanto baje mis fosas nasales fueron inundadas por el inconfundible olor de la comida de Sam Evans o como yo lo llamo el mejor cocinero de todo Ohio, su comida hace que yo me sienta en las nubes. Cuando entre en la cocina él estaba muy distraído mientras preparaba toda la comida así que decidí asustarlo pero no salió como planee. Me resbale con el piso porque quien sabe qué demonios habrá tirado el ahí._

\- Debes tener más cuidado Blainey – _me dijo burlón entre risas ¡Maldito! Me tendió una trampa el desgraciado._

\- ¡Cállate! – _le grite. Como odio cuando me hace quedar en ridículo._

\- Mejor levántate para que desayunemos y así te pueda contar mi magnifico plan – _dice con aires de grandeza, se nota que esto será algo largo. El me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo de mala gana acepto._

\- Ok cuál es tu "grandísimo" plan – _le digo cortante todavía sigo enojado por la caída. No solo por el hecho de que no pude asustarlo sino que en serio dolió mucho._

\- Bueno –yo me siento en la mesa de la cocina y él pone un plato frente a mí – y también hice jugo de naranja – _pone el vaso al lado del plato que tenía en él unos waffles con cajeta arriba y unas fresas partidas. Él siempre tiene que ponerle ese tipo de ridículas cosas._

\- ¿Sabes que no me aras aceptar tus planes sobornándome con comida verdad? – _el asiente _\- ¿entonces porque haces comida tan deliciosa y no calentaste la comida que hay en el refrigerador?

\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo – _lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ladeo la cabeza_ – está bien para que no hables mientras yo hablo – _mm buen plan_ – entonces come pequeño - _Lo fulmino con la mirada y él se encoje de hombros._

\- Pero tampoco vayas a decir tonterías – _él sonríe y yo tomo un tenedor para comenzar a comer._

\- Bueno tienes que comenzar a conquistarlo de poco a poco porque seguramente pensara que es una broma o algo parecido por lo que tienes que hacerlo continuo y nunca hacer o intentar hacer algo malo que pueda hacer que el piense que eres el mismo Anderson de siempre – _yo asiento mientras sigo con mi comida_ – bueno tengo pensado que le des una flor cada día.

\- ¿De cuál? – _claro yo jamás sabría si él es alérgico a alguna o cuáles son sus flores favoritas._

\- Bueno sus flores favoritas son las rosas – _aunque parece muy obvio lo dijo muy seguro, tal vez lo esté inventando o algo parecido._

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Tengo mis contactos – _dice como si fuera un misterio que no es un gran misterio por supuesto. Al contrario es algo muy obvio._

\- ¿Te lo dijo Rachel verdad? – _le pregunto tranquilamente porque es obvio ¿quién más podría saber tanto de Kurt que su mejor amiga?_

\- Si – _lo sabía_ – y también me dijo que la última vez que hablo con Kurt el no paraba de hablar del lindo chico que se vistió de conejito cuando lo conoció – _se ríe y yo frunzo en ceño claramente enojado._

\- Ha, ha que divertido – _digo con sarcasmo y el sigue riendo mientras yo lo mato con la mirada._

\- ¿Y cómo fue que usaste ese tonto disfraz? – _me pregunta parando un poco su risa._

\- Mejor cállate y cuéntame más de tu plan maestro – _tomo el vaso y doy unos sorbos a mi jugo de naranja._

\- Bueno revise tu horario y coincides en varias clases con él por lo que trataras de ser amable con él. Tampoco quiero que te le declares pero intenta ser amigable e interesado en el ¿ok? – _me pregunta y yo_ _asiento. Bueno según parece el plan es muy fácil es a prueba de tontos._

\- ¿Nada mas eso? – _le pregunto levantándome para llevar mi plato al fregador._

\- Ah y también nos uniremos al Glee club - _de la nada el plato que sostenía cayó al piso causando un gran estruendo "¿Qué dijo? ¿Yo? ¿En el Glee club?" debe estar bromeando._

\- Enserio Sam ¿qué más haremos? – _dije esperando escuchar una risa de su parte pero el solo me miro serio "¡Oh no puede ser verdad!"_ \- ¿En verdad nos uniremos al Glee club? – _le pregunto con gesto de disgusto._

\- Claro ahí es donde están él y sus amigos, así que si simpatizas con ellos también los harás con el – _yo estampo mi cara en mis manos "!Esto no puede ser cierto!" gritaba molesta la vocecita en mi cabeza_ – además ahí esos chicos se expresan libremente por lo que podrás ser tú mismo sin temor a ser juzgado – _sonríe burlón y yo bufo derrotado. "!No puedo creer que el en verdad quiera que haga eso!"_

\- Esta bien trataremos de unirnos al Glee club solo te digo que yo no sé cantar así que ¡Ha! No podré hacerlo yo lastima – _¡Sí! sabía que de algo en la vida iba a servir cantar peor que un mudo. Si saben a lo que me refiero._

\- No te preocupes tienen una política de aceptar a cualquiera que haga una audición – _"¡Diablos!" grito molesto en mi interior "¿Qué acaso el piensa en todo?"_

\- Esta bien audicionaremos pero en pareja no quiero audicionar yo solo desde que toda mi popularidad se fue a la basura mi confianza también se fue a los suelos – _el asiente sonriente. Sé que está disfrutando esto._

\- Ok pues vamos a le escuela que se nos hará tarde – _asiento._

_Subí corriendo las escaleras por mi mochila para que no se nos hiciera más tarde para llegar a la escuela. Me termine de arreglar y tome un cambio de ropa "Por si acaso" pensé. Bueno corro pero ahora escaleras abajo con cuidado de no tropezarme, claro porque ¿quién sería tan tonto como para tropezarse? Cuando voy a la cocina por las llaves de mí auto lo primero que pienso es "Maldito" lo odio como puedo tomar mis llaves si ya condujo para acá porque quiere ser el que conduzca MI auto para llevarme a le escuela… ¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso esta genial ahora le diré Jaime y será mi chofer._

\- Al fin llegas – _dice fastidiado y entra en el auto para que luego yo imite su acción. Pero en vez de sentarme en el lugar del copiloto me siento atrás._

\- Esta bien acelera Jaime que quiero llegar temprano a la escuela – _el me mira con un gesto de "¡WTF!" pero no le prestó atención_ – anda que se hace tarde y me toca… - _dudo por un momento ni siquiera recuerdo que clase me toca enseguida_ – bueno no lo recuerdo pero seguro que es una clase importante o algo parecido – _el bufa y enciende el auto._

_El camino fue muy aburrido pero algo que se me hizo muy curioso es que se detuvo en varios lugares y me fue dando algunas cosas como… esperen las anote en una lista… ah sí chocolates, un peluche de un pingüino ¿Raro no? Pero como sea, también unos sobres de papel para cartas, hojas de colores con diferentes diseños; como estrellas corazones y demás cursilerías, también unas rosas blancas. Ahora que lo pienso no se para que son muchas cosas. Solo sé que las flores se las daré en señal de disculpa o algo así, cuando menos me doy cuenta vuelve a detener el auto y observo que llegamos a una casa._

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – _le pregunto a Sam con una ceja levantada._

\- Venimos a recoger a alguien – _el señala a la casa y de ella sale alguien que podría convertirse en una gran pesadilla y un gran dolor de cabeza al lado de el: la mismísima Rachel Berry._

\- Hola chicos – _saluda ella alegre mientras se sube en el asiento que está a mi lado._

\- Hola Rach – _respondemos nosotros dos en coro._

\- ¿Compraste todo lo que necesitamos para la operación Klaine? – _pregunto dirigiéndose a Sammy que asintió sonriente. "No puedo creer que ella también use ese estúpido nombre de Klaine…" aunque pensándolo bien suena algo… lindo._

\- Ok chicos tengo que contarles algo que se me ocurrió – _dice ella muy entusiasmada_ – bueno más bien lo vi en la tele pero el punto es que es muy romántico – _sonríe y creo que en este momento se quedó en su propio mundo porque no dijo nada._

\- ¿Y cuál es tu idea? – _le pregunto pero no responde luego paso mi mano por enfrente de su cara pero sigue sin reaccionar "¿Qué más puedo hacer?" entonces la agito y ella ahora si vuelve a la realidad._

\- Oh si pues tendrás que dejarle algunos regalitos en su casillero, en su asiento o en su mochila – _mm según parece de verdad lo saco de la televisión_ – pero el punto es que con ellos le dejaras una nota romántica y yo sabré como reaccionara con cada cosa que escribas porque soy su mejor amiga y me cuenta todo lo que le pasa – _según parece este par de locos podrían ayudarme mucho en conquistar a Kurt… o tal vez simplemente podría ver la televisión a ver qué cosas salen en ella._

\- ¿Saben? – _Les digo y ambos me voltean a ver_ – bueno dos cosas – _yo levanto dos dedos y ellos asienten con una expresión rara_ – una ustedes dos juntos podrían planear un secuestro con sus mentes retorcidas – _ríen y yo también lo hago_ – y segunda creo que sería prudente que Sam encendiera el auto porque ¡Vamos tarde para la escuela!

\- Lo olvide por completo – _grita él y enciende el auto acelerando haciendo que yo me golpe con el respaldo del asiento igual que Rachel._

\- ¡Ten más cuidado! – _le grito pero él estaba muy distraído en el camino como para responderme._

_En el rato que estuvimos en camino a la "Gran y hermosa escuela" ¿se notó mi sarcasmo verdad…? Rachel y yo hablamos de temas tribales la verdad me gusta tenerla como amiga es muy confiable y divertida, además de que conoce muy bien a Kurt. Cuando llegamos me baje del auto seguido por Rachel y pude notar que no había nadie cerca como para que avisaran que ya había llagado. Pero mi pesadilla se hizo realidad al llegar a la escuela recibí un slushie de naranja ¿Saben? Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a recibir uno diario. Después solo escuche sus risas alejarse._

\- Ven te limpiare – _me dijo Rachel que me tomo de la mano y me llevo a no sé dónde pero confió en ella_ – bien tengo algunas toallas en mi mochila tu solo siéntete aquí – _me ayudo a ponerme en la silla._

_Luego escuche el sonido del agua de la llave y después sentí que ella pasaba la toalla por mi cara retirando todo resto de slushie de ella._

\- Gracias – _le dije cuando pude abrir los ojos y fijarme que estábamos en el baño de chicas._

\- No hay de que ahora vamos a clase – _me dio la mano para qué me levantara._

_Ambos caminamos hasta la clase que sigo sin saber cuál es y al abrir la puerta sonreímos porque todavía no había llegado el profesor o profesora… ella se sentó con Kurt y yo como siempre con Santana pero ella ahora estaba un poco rara ya que estaba hablando muy animadamente con Brittany. No le tome mayor importancia y espere en silencio la llegada de quien impartiría la clase._

\- Hola jóvenes – saludo la maestra al llegar y no pude sentirme más miserable en ese momento era la de algebra la peor clase de la historia citando a cualquier persona del mundo. Porque, "¡¿A quién demonios le gusta esta clase?!"

\- Hola – _respondieron todos mis compañeros en coro y yo solo moví la boca._

\- Bueno hay aremos un cambio de parejas – _"¡Oh dios no!" grite aún más desanimado para mis adentros._

_Y según parece no fui el único que no estaba contento con esa idea ya que todos comenzaron a abuchear y quejarse._

\- Mejor hagan silencio comenzare a acomodarlos como a MI me parezca – _dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Mi" a veces creo que es una maldita perra, no solo por el hecho de que sea así sino porque parece que la trae en contra de mí._

\- Espero que no me toque con alguien del equipo – _susurre apenas audible y según parece nadie lo escucho en medio de todo el desastre._

\- Bien Berry usted se sentara con Pierce… _\- y así comenzó a ordenarnos con quien sentarnos. Al final ni yo mismo podía creer con quien me toco, trate de disimular mi emoción actuando serio…_ – Hummel usted se sentara con Anderson - _¡Sí! comencé a hacer una gran fiesta en mi subconsciente. Solo podía sonreír ante ello. Nada podría arruinar este momento._

_En silencio me senté al lado del amor de mi vida "Si eso se escuchó demasiado cursi, lo admito" el hizo lo mismo y pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en su boca así que yo también sonreí más ampliamente._

\- Bueno tendrán que hacer el proyecto del que hablamos la clase pasada con su nueva pareja que se entregara la próxima semana – _dijo la maestra. "Tal vez no me odie después de todo" pensé – _así que comiencen a planearlo – _todos siguieron sus órdenes, hasta yo._

\- Ok creo que deberíamos hacer el trabajo en mi casa – propuse.

\- Claro ¿Cuándo y a qué horas? – _me pregunto con una cálida sonrisa. Juro que en ese mismo momento me hubiera quedado solo observando su linda sonrisa pero gracias a que Rachel me hablo salí de mi trance._

\- Yo que tu aprovecho este rato para hablar un poco con el – _me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y después volvió a su trabajo con Brittany._

\- ¿Bueno que te parece hoy en la tarde como a las cinco? – _le pregunte un poco nervioso. "Él me pone nervioso"_

\- Perfecto entonces no creo que sea difícil podríamos planear un proyecto muy bueno solo necesitamos un tema – _comenzó a pensar y "¿les he dicho que se ve muy lindo haciendo eso?" no sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándolo pero él me trono los dedos frente a la cara y luego soltó una linda risita_ \- ¿Estás de acuerdo? –_me pregunto._

\- O… oh s… si cla… claro – _le dije. Creo que debo quitarme estos nervios cuando hablo con él._

\- Esta bien tienes que comprar cartulina de colores que sean muy vistosos – _dijo sonriente._

\- Claro paso a comprarlos después de la escuela – _el asiente._

\- ¿Oye puedo preguntarte algo? – _Asiento_ \- ¿Por qué estas algo así como raro?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – _le conteste con otra pregunta._

\- Si estas un poco sonrojado y tienes una sonrisa de idiota si me preguntaran diría que estás enamorado de alguien – _"!Claro estoy enamorado de ti!" grite en mi mente, obviamente no se lo diría en voz alta._

\- Oh si es que estoy un poco enfermo y distraído ya sabes – _miento y el asiente sonriente._

\- Bueno deberías ir a la enfermería porque estas muy rojo en especial de las mejillas – _acerco sus manos a mi cara y me puse más rojo de lo que ya estaba, me lo imagino porque sentía que iba a prenderme en fuego en cualquier momento_ – y también tienes fiebre ven te llevare a la enfermería – _me tomo de la mano, luego tomamos nuestras mochilas._

_Luego le dijo no sé qué a la maestra y salimos del salón. En todo el camino a la enfermería no deje de fantasear desde que el me tomo la mano, tal vez piense que estoy loco o algo parecido. De un momento a otro estaba acostado en la camilla de la enfermería y el sentado a mi lado "!Esta es tu oportunidad!" me dije._

\- ¿Oye porque eres así conmigo? – _le pregunte y el frunció el ceño sin entender._

\- ¿Así cómo? – _me pregunto._

\- Muy amable y atento después de todo lo que te he hecho – _lo mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gusta y él sonrió ampliamente._

\- Porque sé que muy dentro de ti eres una persona con muchos miedos y solo necesitas alguien que no sea como los demás y pues puede que yo sea ese alguien – _yo sonrió muy contento_ – además eres una gran persona solo que tienes miedo de que siendo tú mismo los demás te hagan sentir mal y por eso cubres tu linda actitud siendo un chico malo pero ayer me di cuenta que no eres eso.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Porque después de cómo te trataron los del equipo – _yo baje la mirada triste recordando eso_ – lograste hacerte amigo de Rachel y ella es una persona muy especial y también te convenció de vestirte como un lindo conejito – _se rio "¿Entonces me reconoció?"_

\- Bueno ella tiene poderes malévolos – _dije provocando otra vez su risa y yo también reí con él_ \- ¿oye y como supiste que era yo el conejo? –_ le pregunte y el sonrió "Créanme estoy a punto de morir"_

\- Fácil eres de una linda estatura – _él es la_ _primera persona que no me dice enano, hobbit o algo parecido al hablar de mi estatura_ – también por tus ojos color entre café y miel que me encantan – _lo último lo dijo sin pensarlo ya que inmediatamente se tapó la boca y se ruborizo muy apenado._

\- A mí también me encantan los tuyos – _le dije de una manera tierna y él me sonrió, yo no dude ni un segundo en devolverle la sonrisa._

\- Bueno creo que ya tienes que irte a tu clase de gimnasia – _asiento_ – te acompañaría pero tengo clase de química así que espero que nos veamos luego y si no nos vemos en tu casa para el proyecto.

\- Espera - _le dije_ – ten – _le entregue un papelito con la dirección de mi casa escrito en el_ – ahí es donde vivo te espero a las cinco.

\- Ok nos vemos ahí entonces - _se levantó y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla como la otra vez._

_Yo me quede embobado viéndolo hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Entonces me hundí en mi asiento y suspire "¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento por el?" me pregunto mi conciencia y no podría esperar más que un si como respuesta. Estaba muy contento pero recordé que tengo gimnasia y la entrenadora me mataría si llego tarde, corrí por los pasillos pero me tropecé con un pie y al voltear solo logre ver a mi peor pesadilla que tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro… no quiero ni saber que tiene planeado ahora…_


	6. Chapter 6

Me Preocupo Por Ti

* * *

\- Hola perdedor – _me saludo el tan "amigable" como siempre._

\- ¿Qué quieres Karofsky? – _le pregunte de una manera ruda al momento que me levantaba del piso y me limpiaba un poco la ropa._

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor – _"¿Yo un favor a el? Debe ser una broma"_

\- No sé si lo recuerdes pero soy uno más de los perdedores de la escuela.

\- Lo sé – _me contesto simplemente._

\- ¿Entonces para quieres que yo te haga un favor? – _le pregunto. "No estoy entendiendo nada hasta ahora"_

\- Pues sé que te mueres por volver a ser popular – _"hasta cierto punto si lo hago"_ – y pues yo podría hacer que tu poder en esta escuela sea restaurado.

\- ¿A si? – _el asiente_ \- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Pues he notado que has estado muy cerca del marica y quiero que le des una gran golpiza a Hummel y lo insultes – _se ríe como si eso fuera al menos un poco gracioso._

\- Yo no hare eso – _dije decidido "Yo prometí jamás volver a lastimar a Kurt y así será"_

\- Bueno haces eso o te enfrentaras tu solo a todo el equipo de futbol – _me puse pálido del temor de solo imaginarme al equipo completo golpeándome._

\- Yo… yo – _tartamudee no sabía ni que decir._

\- Eso ya no te gusto tanto ¿verdad? – _Sonríe insolentemente y se acerca a mí de una manera que ponía mis nervios de punta _\- ¿entonces lo harás o no?

_En este momento estoy en la que podría ser la decisión más importante de mi vida de un lado tengo a lo que siempre he deseado en este mundo popularidad y ser temido por todos los alumnos del instituto. Y por el otro estar con la que podría ser mi alma gemela ¿Qué elijo? En verdad quiero ambas cosas pero sé que nunca podre tenerla ambas pero si soy popular podría ser feliz conmigo mismo y si estoy con Kurt puede que haya la posibilidad de que él no me corresponda…_

\- ¿Entonces? – _me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos._

\- Lo hare – _le digo decidido "Podría decirle a Kurt sobre esto y tal vez él lo entienda"_

\- Ah y por cierto para asegurarme de que cumplas con tu parte del trato tendré a gente que te vigile cuando estés con él por si llegas a contarle de esto a Hummel y entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de golpearlos a ambos – _sonríe como si hubiera terminado de matar a alguien y se aleja._

_Yo me quedo petrificado sé que no hay vuelta atrás pero no sé qué hacer dejare que me golpeen o que yo golpe a Kurt… estoy en medio de una gran decisión que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre tengo que pedirle un consejo a la persona que mejor me podría ayudar en estos momentos… Sam._

_Pero ahora tengo clase de gimnasia por lo que le diré después…. corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio y para mi suerte la entrenadora no había llegado aún y rápidamente entre en el lugar y me puse un poco alejado de los demás chicos ya que todos me miraban raro… ¡POM! escuche que alguien caía en la entrada del gimnasio al voltearme me encontré con Rachel y sin duda alguna corrí hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse._

\- Gracias – _me dijo ella con una sonrisa con todos sus dientes, muy blancos por cierto – _parece que fuiste el único que no se rio por eso_ – voltee a ver a los demás chicos y logre observar que estaban estallando en carcajadas, inmediatamente me hirvió la sangre pero preferí ignorarlo y ayudar a mi amiga._

\- No hay de que – _le dije amablemente_ \- ¿Por qué te caíste? – _le pregunte distraídamente al comprobar que ella no se había hecho algún daño en la caída._

\- Pues se me hacía muy tarde para llegar a la clase y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia aquí pero al parecer me salve – _dijo mientras ambos caminábamos a las bancas del lugar para sentarnos._

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – _le pregunto._

\- Porque siempre llego tarde a esta clase y le entrenadora me pone a hacer flexiones – _asentí y ella sonrió_ \- ¿y dime como te fue con tu chico? – _me pregunto picara y yo me reí por eso._

\- Pues básicamente bien es muy bueno conmigo y me perdono por todo lo que le he hecho – _le digo y ella sonríe ampliamente así como la primera vez que la conocí. Así que imagínense el miedo que me entro en ese momento_ – además hoy ira a mi casa para hacer el proyecto.

\- Es obvio Kurt no es rencoroso ni nada por el estilo así que estoy muy feliz por ti.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que sigue en el plan? – _ella sonríe y de su mochila saca una hoja rosa con corazones rojos en ella, luego unos chocolates con almendras._

\- Bien escribe algo lindo en esta hoja y luego lo pondremos en su mochila junto a estos chocolates.

\- Ok – le digo y comienzo a pensar en que escribir en la carta.

**_"Hola sé que no me conoces pero aunque no lo parezca me preocupo mucho por ti y me gustas mucho. Tus ojos son tan lindos como el cielo y me hacen sentir muy feliz. Pero odio cuando alguien te hace daño y tratare de protegerte lo más que pueda porque te quiero mucho (como no tienes una idea). Por el momento te dejo estos chocolates esperando poder confesar mi amor por ti pronto…"_**

\- Aww que lindo eres – _chillo Rachel cuando le mostré lo que había escrito_ – estoy segura de que le encantara y estará demasiado intrigado por conocer a su admirador secreto.

\- Eso espero – _le digo algo ansioso._

\- Claro que lo estará nunca nadie le había hecho cosas como esta en su vida y estará muy ilusionado con eso – _sonríe._

\- ¿Nunca nadie le dado algún regalo o le ha mandado una carta de amor? – _le pregunto algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir "¿Quién no le daría un regalo a alguien tan especial como el?"_

\- No nunca tu eres el primero – _inconscientemente sonreí por eso._

\- ¡Bien Ladies And Gays! – _escuche a alguien hablar detrás de mí y al voltear mi cabeza me encontré con la entrenadora Sylvester hablar con su megáfono en la mano_ – ¡quiero que den diez vueltas al campo AHORA! – _rápidamente todos comenzaron a hacer lo que había ordenado la entrenadora, incluyéndome a mí y a Rachel._

\- ¿Siempre es así de mandona? – _le pregunte en un susurro a Rachel._

\- Si parece que algo siempre la tiene de mal humor – _me responde y ambos seguimos trotando por el campo._

\- ¡Bien! – _Dijo la entrenadora cuando todos terminamos de correr_ \- ¡ahora quiero que salgan al campo de futbol y de todas las vueltas que puedan hasta que termine la clase! – _Y así es como todos terminaron prácticamente huyendo de ahí hasta llegar al campo donde solo estaban las porristas… para mi suerte._

* * *

_Al final de la clase termine exhausto jamás había hecho tanto ejercicio en mi vida y por lo visto tampoco Rachel. Que estaba casi muriéndose mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, actuando como si se estuviera convulsionando._

\- Acércate Blaine estas pueden ser mis últimas palabras – _"Si ella es una total Drama __Queen__"_

\- Por favor Rachel no es para tanto solo dimos vueltas al campo durante unos cinco minutos – _pero ella seguía igual y haciéndome señas para que me acercara a ella_ – está bien me acercare – _me rendí y me arrodille a su lado._

\- Si muero aquí – _yo rodé los ojos divertido_ – quiero que metas la carta y los chocolates en la mochila de tu media naranja – _lo último lo dijo picara. Ni siquiera casi "muriéndose" se le quita lo picara._

\- Rachel mejor levántate que ya es hora de irnos por un helado – _le dije y me levante._

\- Pues vamos – _dice animada levantándose casi automáticamente_ \- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – _Y sale corriendo mientras yo me quedo viéndola con una ceja alzada_ – ¡anda Blaine quiero mi helado! – _chillo desde donde estaba y yo camine hacia ella._

\- ¿No te estabas muriendo hace unos segundo? – _le pregunto divertido._

\- Eso era antes un helado es lo que necesito para quitarme el calor de correr horas bajo el sol – _me dice actuando como en una película de tragedia. Que por cierto no tiene muy buena trama._

\- ¿Qué no entiendes de que solo fueron cinco minutos?

\- La última parte – _dice con una sonrisa de niña pequeña._

\- Ok mejor vamos por Sam – _ella asiente y me toma de la mano para arrastrarme por toda la escuela en busca de nuestro rubio amigo._

_Para mi suerte lo encontramos rápido ya que aunque sea muy pequeña Rachel es muy fuerte y ahora me duele el trasero después de que me estuvo arrastrando por casi toda la escuela por más que le grite que me soltara no lo hizo. Y ahora mi pobre trasero paga las consecuencias._

\- Hola chicos – _nos saluda Sammy con una gran sonrisa._

\- Hola – _saludamos nosotros dos mientras yo me levantaba del suelo._

\- ¿Qué paso? – _pregunta el_ \- ¿Por qué arrastras a Blaine hasta aquí? – _le pregunta a Rachel._

\- Es que vamos a ir por un helado – _dice ella muy contenta._

\- Y bueno ya que eres mi chofer tú nos llevaras.

\- ¿Y desde cuando yo soy tu chofer? – _pregunta el haciéndose el desentendido._

\- Desde que tomaste mis llaves y no me las has devuelto desde que llegaste – _le contesto entre serio y sarcástico._

\- Oh cierto entonces vamos – _y los tres fuimos hasta mi auto._

_En el camino los tres hablamos de cualquier cosa. En este poco tiempo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos. Al llegar al establecimiento bajamos del auto, Rachel y yo fuimos por una mesa mientras Sam iba por los helados._

\- Bueno chicos aquí tienen sus helados – _dice mi amigo cuando llego para después entregarnos nuestros helados._

\- Oigan tengo que contarles algo muy importante – _les dije muy serio y ellos inmediatamente se miraron._

\- No creo que sea bueno que secuestres a Kurt y lo utilices para tus fines malévolos – _dijo Sam y yo lo mire como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Cosa que no dudo_– Ah ¿no hablabas de eso?

\- En primera yo no secuestraria a Kurt y en segunda lo que les diré es muy importante.

\- Ok pues solo dilo – _me animo Rachel._

\- Hoy me encontré con Karofsky y me hizo una oferta de volver a ser popular.

\- Oh eso es… - _dijo Rachel_ – muy bueno – _logre escuchar que estaba algo triste por la noticia._

\- ¿y que más te dijo? – _me cuestiono Sam._

\- Que si aceptaba tendría que golpear a Kurt hoy mientras estemos en mi casa.

\- No creo que debas hacer eso – _dijo Rachel_ – no vale la pena que vuelvas a tener como amigos a unos chicos que solo les importa lo superficial y no tus sentimientos.

\- Lo sé pero de verdad quiero volver a ser popular y dejar de ser un perdedor.

\- Pues has lo que creas que es mejor – _dijo Rach cortante._

\- Mejor no les hagas caso y sigue con tu vida normal – _me dijo Sam_ – además hoy hay que poner en marcha la próxima parte del plan Klaine.

\- ¿Que sigue ahora? – _les pregunte._

\- Bueno ya escribiste la carta así que Sam la meterá en su mochila mientras tú lo distraes en el trabajo o algo parecido – _explico mi amiga._

\- Ok – _mire la hora en mi celular _– oigan tenemos que irnos le prometí a Kurt que compraría unas cartulinas antes de ir a casa para que hagamos nuestro proyecto.

\- Bueno vámonos.

* * *

_Salimos del local y nos subimos a mi auto, otra vez. Dejamos a Rachel en su casa y luego pasamos a una tienda para comprar el material para el proyecto. Después al llegar a casa Sam se escondió en el estudio que está al lado de la sala y yo me puse a preparar algo de comida para que cuando Kurt llegara se distrajera para que Sammy pudiera meter las cosas en su mochila. Luego subí las escaleras para bañarme y arreglarme antes de que llegara. Cuando escuche el timbre baje las escaleras de la manera más rápida que jamás imagine hacerlo en mi vida._

\- Hola – _me saludo el con una sonrisa._

\- Hola – _me hice a un lado para que pasara y logre observar a un miembro del equipo escondido entre los arbustos y luego cerré la puerta._

\- ¿Compraste las cosas? – _me pregunto._

\- Si hay están – _señale la mesa que estaba en medio de todos los sillones con cartulinas de colores encima._

\- ¿Comenzamos a trabajar?

\- No mejor vamos a la cocina prepare aperitivos para cuando llegaras – _el sonrió y luego me siguió hasta la cocina._

\- Tienes una linda casa – _me dijo._

\- Gracias pero la verdad está algo sola.

\- ¿Por qué y tus padres?

\- Ah ellos viajan todo el tiempo y pues me quedo solo pero ahora se está quedando aquí mi mejor amigo Sam no sé si lo conozcas.

\- Oh si claro Rachel me ha hablado mucho el y de ti también.

\- Bueno pero él ahora ha de estar bañándose o viendo una película en mi habitación por lo que no vendrá a molestarnos.

_Pude observar como mi amigo se movía como ninja al salir del estudio y se acercaba a la mochila de Kurt al abrirla el castaño volteo y gracias a las "habilidades" ninja o algo así, Sam se logró esconder antes de que lo viera._

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – _me pregunto Kurt._

\- No ¿Qué cosa? – _me hice el tonto._

\- No nada.

\- ¿Bueno pues y tú con quien vives?

\- Oh solo con mi padre – me contesto.

\- ¿Y tu madre? – _Logre observar como él se tensó notablemente y miro al suelo_ – lo lamento yo…yo no sabía.

\- No te preocupes fue hace ya un tiempo – _se encogió de hombros. De verdad que es una persona muy valiente su madre murió y es acosado en la escuela. Yo no soportaría eso._

_Luego Sam guardo perfectamente las cosas en la mochila y corrió hacia las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido. Después me llego un mensaje de texto._

**_Vas a hacerlo ¿o no? Anderson_** – _era de Karofsky._

**_No_** – _conteste. "Soy hombre muerto"_

_Luego escuche que ellos entraban por la puerta e inmediatamente puse a Kurt detrás de mí._

\- Háganme lo que quieran pero a él no lo toquen – _les dije._

\- No, me gustaría divertirme con ambos – _dijo Dave acercándose a nosotros._

\- Rápido Kurt escóndete en esa habitación y ponle seguro - _le dije al castaño._

\- Pero Blaine son demasiados – _me dijo tímidamente en un susurro._

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – _le grite. "Ahora poco me importa que piense que soy un monstruo es más importante su seguridad" escuche como cerraba la puerta y me sentí aliviado._

\- Bueno según parece después de todo si eres un marica igual a Hummel – _me dijo Karofsky_ \- ¿Y ya son novios? – _le golpe la cara con mi puño y todos ellos se fueron encima de mí._

_Sentí que muy rápidamente comencé a sangrar de la nariz. Les suplicaba que paran pero ellos no lo hacían, sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir. Sentía un dolor inmenso en cada una de las partes que golpeaban pero en especial en los brazos y la cara. No quiero ni imaginar cómo terminare después de esto lo siguiente que vi fue todo borroso y después un intenso color negro…_


	7. Chapter 7

Mi Ángel Protector

* * *

**_Estaba en medio del campo de futbol de la escuela todo se veía muy oscuro. Al mirar al cielo pude verlo de un color azul oscuro. El sol era de un color morado pero no irradiaba luz y las nubes eran de un color café intenso. Apenas si lograba ver por donde caminaba porque tenía mucho miedo de caer._**

**_Después un rato divagando por el lugar llegue a la entrada de él instituto y sin pensarlo dos veces entre por la puerta de vidrio. La escuela estaba vacía y eso que parecía que era de día mientras estaba afuera. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos y de la nada llegue a un salón grande que tenía un piano en ella y varias sillas frente a él… Nunca había estado en ese lugar pero de la nada apareció alguien en ella. Estaba llorando y escondida por lo que apenas la pude escuchar. Me acerque poco a poco a esa persona y al observarla bien me di cuenta de que era Kurt pero no se veía bien estaba llorando y con muchos golpes por su cara, además de otras partes de su cuerpo. Sollozaba algo que no lograba entender muy bien ero era algo así como "Aléjate de mí monstruo" y "Por favor ya no me hagas daño… te lo ruego" se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en posición fetal._**

**_Le toque el hombro pero el inmediatamente se alejó, cosa que me extraño mucho. Luego me miro a los ojos y en ellos logre notar miedo, mucho miedo._**

**_\- Por favor no me hagas más daño Blaine – sollozo alejándose más de mí. Parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque al corazón._**

**_\- Pero Kurt soy yo Blaine y jamás te haría daño – le dije de forma lenta y amable – nunca jamás – el me miro y juro que parecía que estaba muerto. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color azul oscuro._**

**_\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hiciste? – yo negué con la cabeza y el saco su celular y puso un video._**

**_En él se podía ver claramente que yo lo amarraba a la pared y lo sujetaba perfectamente. Lentamente saque un cuchillo y comencé a cortarle la piel de manera dolorosa y solo se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor y yo entre en shock al ver eso… Luego lo desataba y lo tiraba a un rio._**

**_\- Pe…pero Ku… Kurt yo no hi… hice eso – tartamudee y el asintió triste._**

**_\- Prometiste que jamás volverías a hacerme daño y caíste en los juego de Karofsky ahora solo déjame morir en paz – de un momento a otro su cuerpo se desvaneció sin dejar rastro… y yo me sentí morir con él en ese momento…_**

**_Luego escuche que la puerta del lugar se abría dejando mostrar a otro Kurt pero este normal. Me levante y corrí a abrazarlo. El me correspondió muy feliz el abrazo. De pronto todo el lugar cambio y la luz del sol volvió._**

**_\- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte - ¿Qué es este lugar?_**

**_\- Es el salón del coro – me contesto rápidamente - Aquí es donde cantamos y nos divertimos mucho – se volteo hacia mí con una gran sonrisa - ¿no es lindo?_**

**_\- Si muy lindo – él se sentó en una de las sillas y yo imite su acción sentándome a su lado - ¿Por qué todo el mundo esta tan raro? – le pregunte esperando que me diera una respuesta coherente a todo lo que acababa de pasar._**

**_\- Este no es el mundo real tontito – dijo sacándome la lengua._**

**_\- ¿Y qué es? – le pregunte levantando una ceja._**

**_\- Es tu mente. Ahora mismo estas inconsciente – él se levantó y se sentó arriba del piano._**

**_\- Y si es mi mente ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? – le pregunte extrañado de su presencia. No es que me moleste en el absoluto pero me parece algo extraña._**

**_\- Porque fue con Kurt con quien pasaste tus últimos momentos felices antes de desmayarte._**

**_\- ¿Espera tú no eres Kurt?_**

**_\- No soy lo que queda de el en tu mente – sonrió – el yo de ahora es con el que has estado conviviendo en los últimos días y el que desapareció hace rato es al cual molestabas tanto en el pasado._**

**_\- Ok._**

**_Luego me sumergí en mis pensamientos ignorando cualquiera de los movimientos que el hacía. Luego escuche como se rompía el vidrio de una de las puertas. Luego una mano entro a través del orificio recién formado y el corrió hacia mi aferrándose a mi lado temeroso de quien quiera que estuviera afuera._**

**_\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos._**

**_\- Nos encontró._**

**_\- ¿Quién?_**

**_\- El – señalo a la puerta y me encontré con Karofsky pero no estaba igual que siempre tenía una pistola consigo._**

**_\- Hola par de maricas – dijo él y yo oculte a Kurt detrás mío para que no lo dañara._**

**_\- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte molesto con su presencia._**

**_\- A los dos – contesto fríamente y apunto hacia nosotros con su arma. Luego por la otra puerta del salón del coro entraron mis dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo: Sam y Rachel._**

**_\- Hola Blainey – dijeron ambos._**

**_\- Entrégame a Hummel o ellos dos morirán – les apunto con la pistola a ellos dos._**

**_\- No Blaine no dejes que me toque se lo que quiere hacer no lo dejes por favor – me encontraba en un dilema mis amigos o el posible amor de mi vida. Pero reaccione tarde porque Karofsky le disparo a Sam._**

**_\- ¡No Sammy! – grite y quise acercarme a él pero en eso escuche otro disparo y ese fue para Rachel – ¡Rach!_**

**_Comencé a llorar al ver el cuerpo de mis dos amigos en el suelo… pero después ya no sentí más a Kurt atrás mío y el mirar estaba abrazando a Rachel y estaba diciendo unas palabras raras._**

**_\- Bien fue más fácil de lo que pensé – dijo Karofsky altanero y se acercó a Kurt. Pero mi castaño reacciono rápido y le dio una patada._**

**_\- ¡Blaine corre! – me grito Kurt pero estaba inmóvil. En ese momento ocurrió lo que peor que pudo haber pasado Karofsky le disparo a Kurt en el estómago tirándolo de inmediato._**

**_\- ¡P**o! – grite y le quite el arma para matarlo de un solo balazo. Luego me acerque a Kurt y logre ver que estaba muriendo poco a poco – no por favor Kurt no te vayas – comencé a llorar y derramar lágrimas en su ropa._**

**_\- Lo lamento Blaine – chillo._**

**_\- Sabes – me miro - te amo mucho – le dije con un sonrisa melancólica._**

**_\- Yo también te amo – estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando él murió allí mismo._**

**_\- ¡Noooooooo!_**

* * *

_Desperté de golpe de esa horrible pesadilla y lo primero que logre observar era que estaba en una habitación blanca de tamaño promedio a mi lado estaban algunos globos y un peluche, todos con la misma frase "Recupérate pronto" Al mirar delante de mi observe a un inconfundible cabello oscuro y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Él estaba dormido sobre el sillón con las piernas cruzadas. Luego él se despertó._

\- ¡Despertaste! – _Chillo y se acercó a mí para abrazarme pero inmediatamente se separa al escuchar mis quejidos de dolor_ – Lo lamento - _dijo sentándose en la cama sonriéndome._

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? – _le pregunte._

\- Hace tres días – _contesto_ – fue una paliza muy dura – _sonrió triste._

\- ¿Y tú has estado aquí todo el tiempo solo? – _le pregunte._

\- Hasta cierto punto si – _saco un chocolate y me dio un pedazo_ – pero también han estado aquí Sam y Rachel pero fueron por un café y yo no quise apartarme de ti –_ yo le sonreí._

\- Gracias eres un gran amigo.

\- Lo sé – _me beso la mejilla._

\- ¿Puedes contarme que fue lo que paso? – _le pregunte y el asintió._

**_**Flashback (Narrado Por Kurt)**_**

_Blaine fue muy valiente al hacerme que me escondiera aquí. Pero no puedo dejar que lo golpeen por mi culpa._

_Saque mi teléfono y llame a la policía y después a una ambulancia. Después de colgar seguía escuchando como golpeaban a Blaine quería salir a defenderlo pero claramente soy la persona más débil del mundo. Pero me llene de valor y comencé a abrir poco a poco la puerta. Pude notar como Blaine sangraba y mucho de muchas partes me preocupaba mucho saber si seguí con vida pero era obvio ya que se notaba que solo estaba desmayado. Comencé a llorar un poco pero rápidamente me seque las lágrimas._

_Se me ocurrió una idea, después cerré la puerta y llame a Sam el amigo de Blaine. Y si se preguntan cómo tengo su número es porque me lo paso por si había una emergencia._

\- Hola Kurt – _contesto el muy feliz._

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Escuchando música con audífonos ¿por? – _con razón no ha escuchado nada._

\- Sam necesito que bajes por la pared de la casa de Blaine y pongas seguro a la puerta delantera.

\- Ok ¿Pero para qué?

\- Tu no preguntes y solo hazlo la vida de Blaine está en juego.

\- Ok pues déjame hacerlo – _y colgó. Pero luego de unos segundos me volvió a llamar._

\- ¿Ahora que Sam?

\- Ya lo hice.

\- Wow que rápido eres – _y la verdad si cuanto tardo unos treinta segundo a lo mucho…_

\- Bueno ahora me podrías decir ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo ahí adentro?

\- Mira Sam mejor prepárate porque la policía está a punto de llegar

\- Ok hablamos luego – _colgó y después de unos veinte segundos escuche las patrullas y la ambulancia llegar al lugar. Espero que Sam los atienda bien._

\- ¡Maldito marica llamaste a la policía! – _grito Karofsky y yo sonríe aliviado. Luego escuche como la policía entraba a la casa._

\- ¡Manos arriba! – _grito uno de ellos._

\- ¡Oh Dios Mío! – _Grito otro_ – son unos monstruos. Rápido que venga la ambulancia nosotros nos llevaremos a estos delincuentes a la cárcel por intento de homicidio – _en ese momento salí de la habitación_ – ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy el amigo del que esta tirado.

\- ¿Y que acias ahí adentro?

\- Al principio nos iban a golpear a los dos pero mi amigo me exigió que entrara en esa puerta y no saliera de ahí.

\- ¿Tu nos llamaste? – _Asentí_ – bueno chicos llévenselos.

\- ¡Los odio a los dos maricas! – _grito con repulsión Karofsky._

\- ¡Cállate! – _Grito un policía_ – todo lo que digas será puesto en tu contra.

_Luego entraron los de la ambulancia y pusieron el cuerpo de Blaine en una camilla. En ese momento también entro Sam y yo ya estaba llorando por Blaine. El rubio me atrapo entre sus brazos y me consoló._

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar o novio de él?

\- Él es su novio – _dijo Sam y yo lo mire a los ojos. Me guiño un ojo. Así que no hice más que asentir._

\- Ok venga con nosotros usted por favor avísele a la familia de el sobre su estado por favor.

_Sam se fue por el teléfono de la casa para llamar a la familia de Blaine y yo fui a la ambulancia. Me sentía terrible al verlo recostado mientras le daban oxígeno. Juro que cuidare como el me cuida a mi…_

**_**Fin De Flashback (Vuelve A Narrar Blaine)**_**

\- Gracias por hacer eso – _el sonrió y me susurro un "De nada" - _¿Y que ocurrió con los chicos del equipo?

\- Están en la cárcel y la verdad me siento muy aliviado con eso_ – yo sonreí._

\- Muchas gracias por ser tan gran amigo conmigo eres de verdad genial_ – lo abrace y el me apretó. No muy fuerte ya que todavía me dolía el cuerpo._

\- Ah y también están tus padres aquí en la ciudad.

\- ¿De verdad? – _el asintió_ – es la primera vez que dejan sus viajes de negocios para venir a verme – _voltee a ver el pis_o – lo que tiene que pasar para que se preocupen por mí.

\- Hey no pienses en eso – _la puerta se abrió dejando mostrar a mis mejores amigos._

\- Kurt aquí está tú… – _dijo Rachel pero no término porque corrió hacia mí abrazándome_ – Blainey estas despierto ¡Sí!

\- Gracias Rachel – _y se separó de mí._

\- ¿Qué no hay abrazo para mí? – _pregunto Sam divertido._

\- Ven aquí tonto – _y lo abrase._

\- Bueno me alegra mucho que estés despierto pequeño porque te tenemos algunas noticias pero entes tienes que limpiarte todo el sudor que tienes por todo el cuerpo ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla? – _me pregunto._

\- Si la más horrible que jamás he soñado.

\- ¿De qué trataba? – _pregunto Kurt al momento de que los chicos ponían los sillones del lugar cerca de mi camilla._

\- Pues los tres estaban allí – _ellos asienten interesados en seguir escuchando más_ – pues estaba en el campo de futbol pero todo estaba muy oscuro luego camine hasta entrar en la escuela hasta llegar al salón del coro.

\- ¿Salón del coro? - _pregunto Rachel y yo asentí_ – pero si tu nuca has estado ahí.

\- Lo sé pero solo entre y me encontré con Kurt. Pero estaba como que ido y con mucho miedo de mí. Y luego desapareció – _ellos asintieron_ – luego entro otro Kurt más normal y me explico cosas raras como que estaba inconsciente y que el aparecía porque era la última persona con la que pase mis últimos momentos felices antes de desmayarme.

\- Aww que tierno – _chillo Rachel de una manera soñadora._

\- ¿Y luego que ocurrió? – _pregunto Sam ansioso por escuchar más de mi pesadilla._

\- Pues llego Karofsky con una pistola pero después entraron ustedes dos y el… - _me quede callado._

\- ¿Qué hizo? – _pregunto Kurt con una ceja alzada._

\- Pues los mato y luego tú te acercaste a Rachel y él te disparo.

\- Con razón estabas tan sobresaltado cuando despertado – _opino el castaño mirando al suelo y luego otra vez a mí._

\- Después yo mate a Karofsky y me acerque a ti y te dije algunas cosas lindas – _él sonrió_ – pero después de un rato moriste y en ese momento desperté.

\- Wow sí que fue una gran pesadilla – _dijo Sam algo sorprendido_ – a por cierto Blaine tus padres quieren hablar contigo para contarte algo importante.

\- Ok diles que pasen – _él se levantó y salió del lugar. Los demás nos quedamos callados. Después entro mi mejor amigo acompañado de mis padres._

\- ¿Chicos podrían dejarnos a solas con nuestro hijo? – _pregunto mi madre y ellos asintieron para después salir por la puerta._

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Me están asustando – _les dije y ellos se sentaron en la camilla._

\- Te tenemos una gran noticia que podría cambiar tu vida para siempre – _dijo mi padre y yo solo esperaba que en verdad fuera una gran noticia…_


	8. Chapter 8

8… **_Llanto_**

* * *

_Estaba matándome el silencio que había surgido entre nosotros… juro que moriré de desesperación si no comienzan a hablar…_

\- ¡Pueden decirlo YA! – _grite exasperado de estar esperando a que ambos hablaran. Y ellos se sobresaltaron un poco por ellos._

\- Bueno esto es algo complicado hijo – _dijo mi padre poniendo su rostro serio._

\- Bueno pues nos ofrecieron un trabajo en Nueva York – _dijo mi madre. "¿Eso era todo…? No puedo creer que hicieran tanto drama por eso."_

\- ¿Y? – _pregunte para saber si había algo más aparte de eso. Y conociendo a mis padres claro que la había._

\- Pues nos mudaremos – _dijo mi madre y me mandíbula cayó al suelo al recibir tan sorprendente noticia._

\- ¡No podemos mudarnos! – _grite al punto de hacer un berrinche._

\- ¡Blainey! – _grito mi papa y yo termine mi teatrito. Lo mire desafiante_ – no me mires así jovencito.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? ¡Eh! – _"Uuuuuu" hacían un coro la voces de mi cabeza así como en las clases los compañeros se insultan._

\- Mira sé que no te agrada la idea pero… - _lo interrumpí._

\- Ah no claro yo adoro la idea me parece genial que nos mudemos lejos de aquí donde se encuentran mis mejores amigos – _"y el amor de mi vida"_ – me parece una genial idea – _utilice todo el sarcasmo del mundo y al parecer ellos lo notaron ya que me miraban algo enojados._

\- Blaine tienes que entender – dijo mi madre.

\- ¡¿Entender qué?! ¡¿Qué me quieren quitar la felicidad mudándonos a un lugar muy lejano de aquí donde lo único bueno que hay es el futbol americano?! – _grite mientras hacía diferentes gestos con mi cara tratando de mostrar mi desagrado sobre la idea de mudarnos._

\- Hijo sabes que no eres lo suficientemente mayor como para vivir solo - _"¿Enserio? ósea he vivido solo prácticamente toda mi vida ¿Y se preocupan por eso ahora que tengo diecisiete años…?"_

\- ¡Te equivocas! – _dije seguro._

\- ¿En serio? – _asentí._

\- Claro – dije sonriente – ustedes nunca están en casa vivo solo excepto últimamente porque Sam se ha quedado en casa – _ellos se miraron._

\- Pero esto es diferente es mudarse definitivamente no unos viajes de negocios – _dijo él._

\- Pueden mandarme dinero mientras estén allá y yo podría vivir como lo hago normalmente – _me encogí de hombros mientras sugerí esa idea. Que a mi parecer es mucho mejor que la de ellos. "Yo estoy feliz, ellos también, ¡Sí! todos felices"_

\- No podemos aceptar eso mejor piénsalo –_ dijo mi madre que ya estaba cansada de esta discusión al igual que yo._

\- Mira saldremos de viaje por unos días y tienes todo ese tiempo para considerar tu respuesta. Nos vamos adiós hijo – _dijo él y salió por la puerta._

\- Adiós mi amor – _dijo mi madre. Me beso la frente y salió de la habitación del hospital siguiendo a mi padre._

_Luego me quede unos segundos pensando en todo esto. "¿Por qué cada vez que vienen solo me traen problemas?" Es que no los entiendo. Podría decirse que no les importo emplean mucho más su tiempo en su estúpido trabajo que para pasar tiempo conmigo. Y por un capricho quieren que me vaya con ellos a un lugar donde podría comenzar a drogarme o algo parecido. Y también donde será prácticamente invisible para ellos como le he sido desde hace muchos años por no decir que después de que nací._

_Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Kurt entro por la puerta sentándose a mi lado y tomándome la mano._

\- Hola – _me saludo el_ \- ¿Cómo estuvo todo? – _dijo moviendo sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás de una manera que parecía un niño pequeño… muy lindo por cierto._

\- Pues me dijeron que deberíamos mudarnos – _le dije cansado y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro._

\- Bueno y tú no quieres mudarte ¿verdad? – _me dijo al momento de que comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza con ternura para calmarme. Cosa que a unos cuantos segundos logro hacer._

\- No sería horrible separarme de ti, Rach y Sam – _sonreí al recordar todas las cosas buenas que hemos pasado juntos e imaginándome las que están por pasar._

\- Pero podría ser genial irse de aquí ¿no lo crees? – _me pregunto y yo ya casi estaba siendo consumido por el sueño._

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí con ustedes – _luego bostece._

\- No te preocupes sé que encontraras la mejor solución a esto – _y en ese momento caí dormido mientras estaba recargado en su hombro._

* * *

_Cuando desperté inmediatamente busque a Kurt con la mirada encontrándolo durmiendo a los pies de mi camilla. Estaba con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y estaba sentado en el sillón. Jamás creí ver una imagen tan linda en mi vida._

\- Kurt – _susurre acercándome a él para despertarlo._

_Él se movió un poco acomodándose mejor y soltando unos adorables quejidos que me hicieron sonreír. Pero debía despertarlo y comencé a moverlo un poco hasta que por fin despertó._

\- Hola – _me saludo sonriente como siempre._

\- Hola – _le dije_ \- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

\- Más o menos doce horas pero los doctores dijeron que era bueno que descansaras luego de esos tres días de sueño involuntario – _sonrió y luego se ruborizo al recordar algo. No sé exactamente qué pero lo ponía de un color rojo muy lindo._

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – _le pregunte levantado una ceja._

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas como nos dormimos ayer? – _me pregunto._

_Yo trate de recordar a lo que se refería y debía ser algo muy vergonzoso como para que se pusiera haci. Después de pensar un buen rato lo recordé y comencé a sentir mis mejillas arder._

\- ¿Te dormiste conmigo?

\- Si después de que te durmieras me dormí también hasta que llegaron Rachel y Sam para decirme que era hora de irnos – "aww que tierno y ellos malditos me arruinaron el momento ¬¬ ".

\- Bueno y no quiero sonar insolente ni nada pero ¿acaso no tienes familia? – _el rio._

\- Claro que la tengo si se le puede llamar así a lo que tengo – _hizo una mueca pero luego cambio su semblante por uno más alegre y sonriente_ \- pero papa se fue de viaje a visitar a su hermana y yo la verdad prefería quedarme aquí contigo – _"Aww prefirió quedarse conmigo... Siento como si fuera a explotar cada vez él es más lindo conmigo"_

\- Bueno ¿y los chicos? – _le pregunte algo ansioso por verlos._

\- Están hablando con los doctores para saber si ya puedes salir de aquí – _sonrió._

\- Ok – _luego ambos nos quedamos callados y yo aproveche ese tiempo para pensar un poco._

_Sería tan lindo poder besarlo ahora. Pero no quiero que me rechacé o que termine la amistad que estoy comenzando a tener con él. Bueno me ha dado varios indicios de que siente algo por mí pero quiero estar completamente seguro antes de cometer una tontería que pueda arruinar una gran oportunidad que se me presento en mi vida para ser feliz._

_La puerta se abrió y ambos voleamos a ver a quien entraba por ella._

\- ¡Blaine ya puedes salir! – _chillo Rachel que entraba con Sam siguiéndola por detrás._

_Todos nos pusimos muy felices por fin lograría salir de este lugar. No es que lo odie pero no me gustan mucho los hospitales son muy fríos y me dan algo de miedo._

\- Bueno vamos vístete con esta ropa que te trajimos – _dijo Sammy entregándome la ropa _– y luego sales para que nos vayamos a tu casa – _yo asentí y ellos salieron por la puerta._

_Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Ya quería volver a estar en casa y hacer algo más que estar acostado y hablando sobre cualquier casa. Cuando me sentí conforme con la forma en que estaba mi ropa. Salí de la habitación y vi que ellos estaba enfrascados en una plática muy intensa. Me acerque ellos y me escondí tras unas plantas para poder escuchar mejor._

\- ¿Ustedes creen que yo le guste? – _pregunto Kurt a mis dos amigos de una manera tímida y tierna._

\- Claro podría decirse que le gustas demasiado – _dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo_ \- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta como esta cuando está contigo?

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el inocentemente.

\- Pues muy feliz y alegre – _dijo Sam_ – a él le encanta estar contigo se le puede ver en sus ojos que se iluminan cuando está contigo.

\- Pero él no es gay – _dijo decepcionado bajando la mirada._

\- Créeme lo es ¿Acaso él no te gusta? – _dijo Sam y yo escuche algo que jamás creí escuchar en mi vida._

\- Claro que me gusta pero solo un poco – _dijo sonriente y yo creí que ya era tiempo de que saliera de ahí._

\- Bueno chicos vámonos – _dije yo y ellos asintieron sonrientes mirando pícaramente a Kurt._

_Caminamos en silencio hasta mi auto que Sam robo y lo utiliza para ser mi chofer. El camino a casa fue silencioso nadie dijo ninguna palabra. Yo solo pensaba en que Kurt está enamorado de mí como yo lo estoy de él. A eso llamo yo tener suerte. Juro que moriré de la felicidad por saber eso. Me hace sentir muy alegre que el sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él._

_Al llegar todos bajamos y nos pusimos a ver una película. A la cual no preste mucha atención porque tenía a Kurt sentado a mi lado. Solo lo miraba y sentía su calor. Además de que a propósito me acosté en su regazo después de que cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido. Él puso su mano en mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla. Yo sonreí y me quede dormido ahí en su regazo._

* * *

_Creo que últimamente he estado durmiendo mucho. Bueno la cosa es que desperté en mi cama como si fuera un día normal pero escuchaba ruidos abajo y me asome para comprobar si Sam estaba conmigo y como lo supuse no estaba. Entonces mire el reloj y logre observar que eran las dos de la tarde. Me levante de la cama y me fui directamente a la ducha. Me bañe lo más rápido posible para después vestirme igual de rápido. Baje lentamente los escalones de mi casa y llegue al primer piso. Fui hasta la cocina y encontré a Sam con Rachel sentados hablando muy animadamente._

\- Hola chicos – _les salude._

\- Hola – _dijeron ellos en coro sonrientes como siempre._

\- ¿Acaso no tendrían que estar en la escuela? – _le pregunte un poco extrañado de su presencia tan temprana en mi casa cuando hoy había clases en el instituto._

\- No se cancelaron los profesores tenían una reunión o algo así – _contesto Rachel sin tomarle mucha importancia._

\- ¿Y de que hablaban? – _les pregunte mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador para luego llevarla a la mesa junto a mi cereal._

\- De nada importante solo de cosas la escuela y todo eso – _dijo Sam y pude notar que mentía o al menos esa no era toda la verdad._

\- ¿Acaso me creen tonto? – _les pregunte y me senté con ellos para luego comenzar a preparar mi cereal._

\- No pero es algo privado – _dijeron ellos y yo los mire con una ceja alzada._

\- ¿Acaso ustedes dos están saliendo? – _les pregunte señalándolos con mi cuchara mientras tenía un bocado en mi boca._

\- No – _contestaron nerviosamente. Algo muy raro si me preguntan pero estoy satisfecho con saber eso. Por el momento no los molestare más._

\- ¿Y que tienen pensado hacer hoy? - _les pregunte muy animado por saber que haríamos para divertirnos este día._

\- Pues saldremos a un concierto de la banda favorita de Rachel – _dijo Sam y no sé porque me sentí algo excluido en ese "saldremos"._

\- ¿La cuál es? – _pregunte curioso._

\- ¡Paramore! los adoro – _dijo ella demasiado emocionada._

\- ¿Y a qué hora nos iremos?

\- Eso no enano tú te quedaras aquí solo tenemos dos boletos – _dijo Sam serio. ¡Lo sabía! Ellos se traen algo y no quieren contarme…_

\- Saben prefiero quedarme aquí y no verlos juntos mucho más tiempo que me dan mareos de imaginármelos besándose mientras están gritando en un concierto de Rock – _ellos se ruborizaron y yo me carcajee muy contento. ¡Tómenla! Ja ahora quien se ríe de quien…_

\- Bueno nosotros nos vamos te dejamos Blainey – _dijo Sam de una manera tan rápida que en tan solo segundos escuche como el auto de Rachel aceleraba…_

\- Bien estoy solo – _me dije y al momento me aburrí demasiado._

_Es horrible estar solo en estos momentos que preferiría la compañía de cualquiera de mis amigos. Aunque la verdad no tengo muchos. Ne fui al sillón de la sala y me dispuse a ver la tele. Bueno exactamente no la veía solo cambiaba de canal en canal hasta que algo en las noticias llamo mi atención:_

_"El concierto de la famosa banda Paramore fue cancelado por una fuga de gas ocurrida en el lugar donde el concierto se llevaría cabo dejando a muchos fans enfadados por lo ocurrido"_

\- Jajaja – _me reí en unas gigantes carcajadas._

_Qué bien que no lograron disfrutar del tiempo juntos eso les pasa por tratar de evitarme. Ojala que no vengan aquí. Me vomitaría de solo verlos juntos tomados de la mano seria asqueroso y repugnante._

_Después de estar un rato sin hacer nada dieron las seis de la tarde y alguien toco el timbre de la casa. Con toda la pereza del mundo fui a abrir encontrándome a la persona que menos esperaba en el mundo en un día como este._

\- Hola Blaine – _me saludo el muy alegre._

\- Hola Kurt – _salude con la misma alegría _\- ¿qué haces por aquí? – _le pregunte._

\- Bueno Rachel y Sam me dijeron que viniera a verte y pues aquí estoy – _dijo sonriente._

\- Ya veo. Pasa, pasa no te quedes ahí – _le dije asiéndome a un lado para que entrara por la puerta._

\- ¿Oye te parece si ordenamos pizza? – _me pregunto._

\- Si me parece una gran idea.

_En la siguiente hora estuvimos solo nosotros dos en mi casa hablando de cualquier cosa y comiendo pizza. Disfrute al máximo este momento. Solo esperaba que Sam y Rachel no llegaran a arruinarlo, pero no creo que lo hagan ellos planearon esto. Seguro por eso estaban tan raros esta mañana._

\- ¿Y cómo haces para vivir solo todo el tiempo? – _me pregunto._

_Ahora nos encontrábamos en el sillón hablando tranquilamente. Estábamos en el mismo sillón y mirándonos a los ojos sin perder ningún detalle el uno del otro._

\- No lo sé – _me encogí de hombros_ – creo que con el tiempo me he acostumbrado.

\- Debe ser duro vivir solo ¿no?

\- No tanto casi siempre Sam está aquí así que tengo con quien pasar el tiempo.

\- Si lo se eso siempre lo hace Rachel conmigo – _sonreímos. De verdad que tenemos a los mejores amigos del mundo. Y luego me paso por la cabeza una pregunta:_

\- ¿Y te gusta alguien? – _él se ruborizo._

\- Pues más bien me gustan dos personas pero no se cual me gusta más creo que después lo descubriré ¿no lo crees? – _asentí._

\- ¿Y cómo es esa persona que te gusta más?

\- Pues es muy lindo conmigo me trata muy bien y siempre me hace sonreír – _sonrió muy ampliamente _– además me dicen que yo le gusto a el así que creo que no hay problemas de saber si le gusta el me da muchas señales de eso – _sonreí y estaba completamente seguro que ese alguien era nada más, ni nada menos que yo…_

_Lentamente me acerque a él y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Cerré mis ojos mientras disfrutaba el sabor de sus labios como a fresa con vainilla una rara combinación que sabía muy pero muy bien. Me sentía en el mismo cielo después de tanto tiempo esperando. Al fin logre probar sus labios y era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca. Ni Quinn, ni Sam se comparan a él._

_Siento como si fuera a explotar pero no duro mucho ese sentimiento ya que él se separó muy bruscamente de mí. Me empujo y luego salió corriendo por la puerta. La cual ni se molestó en cerrar._

_Inmediatamente sentí lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. "Él no te ama" resonaba por toda mi cabeza y solo me hacía sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Me recosté en el sillón y solo llore y llore sin temor a que alguien entrara y me viera así._

_Estuve haci por un buen rato hasta que sentí que Sam me arropaba en sus brazos y yo llore en su pecho sabiendo que estaba seguro con él. Digo por algo es mi mejor amigo ¿no?_

_No me pidió explicaciones solo me dijo llorar hasta que me quede dormido este había sido un gran día que termine estropeando como muchos otros…_


	9. Chapter 9

**_9… Tiempo De Decidir_**

* * *

Desperté con un intenso dolor en el pecho, me sentía muy triste por lo que ocurrió con Kurt ayer. Con tan solo recordarlo mi estómago daba un vuelco y comenzaba a llorar. Siento que voy a deshidratarme con tan solo llorar así. Quiero desaparecer este dolor pero no puedo hacerlo tan fácil. Solo espero que no dure mucho tiempo, porque siento que en cualquier momento volveré a llorar como un rio y me derrumbare en mi cama para luego dormir. Tal vez de ahora en adelante así sean el resto de los días de mi vida.

Escuche algunos ruidos abajo y pensé que tal vez Sam estaba con Rachel otra vez. Así que me levante con mucha flojera, aun en mis pijamas para bajar hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Al bajar los escalones y encontrarme en el pasillo antes de llegar a la cocina tome aire muy profundamente esperando ser bombardeado por un montón de preguntas que me harían los chicos pero al entrar en la habitación me quede mirando a mis padres desayunando con Sam mientras hablaban muy animadamente.

\- Hola hijo – me saludo mi padre con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Blainey –dijo mi madre dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa para prestarme algo de atención.

\- Hola – dije en un tono bajito sorprendido ante tal escena.

Juraría jamás haber visto a mis dos padres juntos desayunando en la cocina. Siempre uno de los dos o inclusive ambos salían a su trabajo antes de que yo me despertara para ir al instituto. Esa era una de las dos razones por las que casi no pasaba tiempo con mis padres cuando era niño. La otra era que llegaban muy tarde y para ese momento las niñeras ya me habían llevado a dormir.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – trate de que no sonara como un insulto.

\- Terminamos nuestros viajes de negocios – dijo mi padre y mi madre asintió.

\- ¿Y eso quiere decir que…? – pregunte a la deriva para obtener una respuesta más fiable que cualquiera que me hubiera podido imaginar.

\- Que necesitamos tu decisión – dijo serio y yo me puse un poco nervioso.

\- En realidad papa todavía no decido.

\- No te preocupes hijo tienes todo el día de hoy para decidirlo porque mañana a primera hora partiremos al aeropuerto con destino a New York – sonreí agradecido de que no me presionaran para obtener una respuesta.

\- Bueno hijo ven a almorzar y así nos cuentas como han estado tus días por aquí con Sammy – dijo mi madre y yo me acerque a ellos.

El desayuno estuvo bien. Hablamos de muchas cosas, mis calificaciones, y mis amigos. Omitiendo, por obvias razones, el equipo o el hecho de que ayer mismo tuve mi primer corazón roto. Y espero que no vayan a ser muchos más.

Al dejar mi plato en el fregadero para que mama lo lavara subí corriendo las escaleras para darme una ducha y así poder aclarar un poco mis pensamientos.

Seria genial poder ir a New York y salir de este pueblucho y así vivir un poco la vida en la ciudad. Pero extrañaría horrores a Sam y Rachel, también en menor grado a Kurt. Que aunque no me haya correspondido se ganó un lugar importante en mi corazón.

Luego de ducharme salí del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura. Me dirigí a mi armario para tomar algo de ropa; un pantalón azul claro que me llega a los tobillos, una camisa verde con gris a cuadros, zapatos negros y un moño de color verde bandera. Me puse en mi cama y me seque rápidamente todo el cuerpo, para después colocarme la ropa. Después me vestí y luego fui a mi tocador por un poco (mucho) de gel. Y listo ya estaba preparado para salir de mi habitación en condiciones normales.

\- ¡Blaine ven! – me grito Sam desde el piso de abajo.

Se escuchaba que estaba ansioso porque yo bajara así que baje corriendo las escaleras, encontrándome al final de ellas unas cajas muy grandes. Tuve que subirme a ellas para poder pasar.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte algo desconcertado.

\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros mientras miraba asombrado todo – hace rato un mensajero dijo que traía un paquete para ti y cuando volví de la cocina estaba todo esto – señalo a al menos unos cinco paquetes de diferentes tamaños pero que seguían siendo grandes.

\- ¿Qué crees que tengan adentro? – pregunte a mi amigo y ambos comenzamos una lluvia de ideas, en su mayoría locas, de que podrían contener las cajas.

\- ¿Y si los abrimos? – me pregunto algo ansioso.

\- Bueno primero solo una – dije levantando el dedo índice haciendo explicito que solo abriera uno ya que con su emoción podría abrir todos en unos cuantos segundos.

\- Espera mira esto – me entrego un papelito que decía:

**_Hola, bueno estos son algunos regalos que quiero que tengas pero quiero que abras uno cada día no todos de golpe. El primero que abrirás será el que tiene un listón naranja arriba de él. En la caja encontraras otra tarjetita que te dirá cual y cuando abrir el próximo._**

\- Abre ese – señale uno de tamaño medio y el asintió acercándose a esa caja y comenzando a abrirla.

Estaba demasiado bien envuelto por lo que, aburriéndome de esperar a que Sam lo abriera, me senté en el piso para así esperar sin cansarme tanto. Comencé a jugar con mi celular, a ningún juego en específico, más bien me aburría de uno y cambiaba a otro y así se repetía el mismo proceso.

Ahora que preguntaba ¿Quién me enviaba estas regalos? Podría ser cualquiera… ¿A quien engaño? Claro que nunca seria cualquiera. No hay mucha gente que sienta algo por mí. Además no hay muchos chicos gay o bisexuales en McKinley. Y si hay no los conozco.

De la nada recordé a Kurt. ¿Cómo estará ahora? Seguro que muy feliz por haberme roto el corazón. Tal vez tenía novio y por eso no me correspondió o tal vez recordó que su padre lo esperaba en casa temprano. Trate de buscar mil y una escusas para que se haya retirado tan repentinamente del beso ayer. Estoy tratando de ser optimista, no quiero llorar con mis padres cerca porque luego vendrían muchas preguntas y no tengo muchas ganas de responder ese tipo de preguntas.

\- ¡Listo! – grito Sam alegre sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre Kurt.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte. No había prestado atención a nada que hubiera pasado en los últimos minutos.

\- Esta abierta.

Me levante de un salto y juntos hurgamos en toda la caja, tirando a un lado toda la nieve seca que estuviera en nuestro camino. En este momento me importa más hasta que encontramos algo un poco… extraño. Era un oso de peluche color café claro con algunos golpes en él, tenía moretones. Estaba muy bien hecho por lo que me asuste un poco. Luego tome la hojita y comencé a leerla:

**_Recuerda que hay mucha gente que sufre mucho peor que tú y siempre debes ayudarla. A veces cuidarla hasta que sus heridas sanen. Cuida a este oso como si fuera lo que más te importa en la vida. Nunca olvides eso…_**

**_PD: La siguiente que abrirás será la del listón azul, esta noche._**

\- Wow esto sí que esta raro amigo – Sam estaba tan asombrado como yo por eso. No tengo ni idea de quien me haya enviado estos regalos, pero espero descubrirlo cuando abra el último.

\- Esto es muy raro pero de todos modos el oso es bonito – lo tome y lo puse entre mis brazos abrazándolo y oliendo su aroma, vainilla.

No recuerdo quien olía así pero seguro que esa persona mando los regalos. Ahora que lo pienso es completamente innecesario que mande los regalos en cajas tan grandes, digo en el primero venia un peluche con una tarjetita. Esta persona es una exagerada.

\- ¿Chicos podrían ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado? – pregunto mi mama desde la cocina.

\- Si – dijimos nosotros dos en coro.

\- Ok entonces vengan por la lista de compras.

Sam y yo fuimos hasta la cocina donde mi mama estaba acomodando algunas cosas luego nos entregó la lista y salimos por mi auto. Como siempre condujo Sam mientras yo veía afuera por la ventana, me aburrí mucho ya que el amargado de mi amigo no me dejo poner música en el camino.

Cuando llegamos a supermercado fuimos por todas las cosas que mama pidió, pero justo cuando íbamos a pagar logre ver a Rachel y para no tener que darle explicaciones de nada me escondí. Digo como ella es la mejor amiga de Kurt le habrá contado todo ¿no? Ella se acercó corriendo hacia Sam.

\- Hola Sam ¿sabes dónde está Blaine? – mi amigo me volteo a ver discretamente a mi escondite y yo negué con la cabeza.

\- No ¿por?

\- Es que tengo que decirle algunas cosas importantes.

\- No pero si quieres cuando lo vea le digo que quieres verlo ¿ok? – Rachel asiente.

\- ¿Y tú porque estás aquí? – le pregunto Rachel curiosa.

\- Ah pues la mama de Blaine me pidió que comprara unas cosas.

\- ¿Ya volvieron los padres de Blaine? – pregunto ella un poco asombrada.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué les dijo? ¿Va a irse con ellos?

\- No sé – se encogió de hombros - no lo he visto en todo el día además está pensando y no quiero presionarlo.

\- Si esperemos que lo que sea que elija sea lo que más lo haga feliz – Sammy asiente.

\- ¡Rachel vámonos! – grito un señor alto con lentes.

\- Oh lo siento tengo que ir – se fue corriendo hacia quien yo supongo es su padre - ¡Mándale saludos a Blaine de mi parte! – y se fue.

\- ¿Qué será lo que me quiere decir? – le pregunte a mi mejor amigo.

\- No lo sé pero no está de más que luego lo averigües.

\- Solo espero que sea, lo que sea, no tenga que ver con Kurt.

\- Bueno mejor hay que pagar ya quiero comer tengo mucha hambre.

\- Pero si no hace mucho que desayunamos – le dije levantando una ceja.

\- De todos modos tengo hambre.

Y nos fuimos ambos a casa. En el camino no pude evitar pensar en que sería la cosa importante que me quiere decir Rachel. Tal vez lo averigüe después. Ahora tengo que pensar en si irme o quedarme aquí en Lima.

\- ¿Chicos que son todas estas cajas? – pregunto mi madre cuando Sam y yo entramos en la casa cargados de bolsas.

\- Oh son regalos de Blaine ¡Auch! – Le di un codazo - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Para que te callaras – le susurre en su oído.

\- ¿Y quién es la chica que te quiere conquistar Blainey? – me pregunto mi madre y yo no supe que contestar porque ni yo sé quién los envió.

\- Son de un admirador secreto mama – respondió Sam al ver que yo me había quedado callado y mama me miraba expectante por mi respuesta.

\- ¿Y crees que se presente al final?

\- Claro, digo para eso son los admiradores secretos ¿no?

\- Eso me recuerda a como tu padre me conquisto…. – Y aquí va otra vez con esa historia. Si tuviera algo para golpearme cerca, no dudaría ni un momento en hacerlo.

Después de diez minutos de mama contando la historia de ella y papa al fin pude salir de ahí. Corrí escaleras arriba y me puse en mi computadora. Tal vez podría jugar algunos juegos o podría revisar mi Facebook.

Al cabo de unos minutos baje a comer pero papa no estaba ya que se fue a arreglar los papeles para comprar la casa en New York. Conociendo a mis padres seguro que luego discutirán por la casa que el compro.

\- Blaine – me hablo Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto indiscreta?

\- Claro sabes que puedes decirme y preguntarme lo que quieras.

\- Bueno es que hay una chica muy linda, que conocí hace poco pero no es como decirle que me gusta.

\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas a mí?

\- Claro necesito saberlo de una fuente de confianza y ¿Quién mejor que mi pequeño hobbit?

\- Ok pues deberías ser tratar de saber que piensa ella de ti ¿y cómo se llama la afortunada?

\- No te lo voy a decir.

\- Solo dime que no es Rachel por favor.

\- ¿Rachel?

\- Si ustedes parecen una verdadera pareja juntos.

\- No es alguien diferente. Además Rach tiene novio ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Quién?

\- Hudson.

\- Oh si bueno pues debería tratar de simpatizar con ella. Tal vez hacerla reír.

\- Sí.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. ¿Quién será esa chica? No conozco a muchas chicas que le hayan llamado la atención a Sam. Bueno ninguna, algo que se me hace muy raro. Él es un gran partido en el amor. Es Divertido, tal vez un poco despistado, pero siempre muy cariñoso. Si a mí me trata genial y soy su mejor amigo. No quiero ni imaginar cómo trataría a su novia.

\- ¿Y qué has decidido con respecto a New York? – pregunto el después de un rato callado.

\- Todavía no lo sé creo que saldré a dar un paseo para tratar de despejar mi mente.

\- Si debería hacerlo no vaya a ser que vuelva tu padre y no tengas una respuesta.

Salí de casa con dirección al parque de la ciudad. El cielo estaba de un color rojizo. A penas eran las seis de la tarde. Camine por muchas partes. Hasta detenerme al lado del lago para poder pensar más claramente.

Estoy debatiéndome conmigo mismo entre cuál de las dos opciones tomar. Por un lado New York con edificios grandes, Broadway y futbol americano, o Lima con mis mejores amigos y un corazón roto. Creo que es obvio cuál de las dos es una mejor opción. No necesito pensarlo más.


	10. Chapter 10

**_10… New York_**

* * *

Comenzó a llover a cantaros en el pueblo por lo que fui corriendo hasta casa tratando de no mojarme mucho. Fallando en el intento ya que al entrar en la casa estaba escurriendo agua por toda mi ropa. Después subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me despoje de mi ropa y luego me metí a la ducha para calentarme un poco, mientras estaba ahí aproveche para reconsiderar mi elección pero llegue a la conclusión de que no había nada que reconsiderar lo que decidí era lo mejor. Luego tome mi pijama y me fui a la cama. Pensaba que había olvidado hacer algo pero no recordaba que era…

¡!EL REGALO!

Rápidamente me levante y después baje silenciosamente las escaleras. Cuando llegue a la sala inmediatamente me dirigí a abrir el regalo con el listón de color azul. Pero en vez de abrirlo con las manos como Sam, fui por un cuchillo a la cocina y luego comencé a abrirlo con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Estuve un buen rato abriéndolo hasta que por fin lo había logrado y comencé a tirar al piso toda la nieve seca hasta que di con otro peluche pero este era un lindo pingüino. Inmediatamente lo tome entre mis manos y luego descubrí que olía igual que el osito, a vainilla. No se por cuánto tiempo me quede así inhalando ese aroma hasta que…

\- Blaine – dijo mi mama al momento que tocaba mi espalda y me sobresaltaba del susto.

\- ¡Mama no me asustes de esa manera! – grite todavía recuperándome del susto y tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

\- Perdón hijo es que te vi parado y decidí acercarme a ver si te ocurría algo – dijo ella.

\- ¿Y porque estás aquí? – le pregunte y me senté en el sofá.

\- Vine por un vaso de agua – se encogió de hombros – deberías ser más organizado con tus cosas – señalo todo el desastre que había hecho cuando abrí la caja.

\- Lo lamento - dije.

\- No te preocupes y… ¿Qué es esto? – tomo mi pingüino en sus manos pero yo inmediatamente se lo arrebate.

\- Es mío, un regalo – dije un poco nervioso.

\- ¿De tu admiradora secreta? – pregunto con picardía.

\- Si – conteste.

\- Bueno mejor súbete a dormir que mañana nos espera un día muy largo – asentí y luego me dirigí escaleras arriba.

* * *

Al despertar tenia extrañamente un buen presentimiento, tal vez sea el hecho de que encontrare una nueva vida en Nueva York. Me metí a la ducha y luego me vestí con mi mejor ropa, debía ir bien vestido en el avión. Además según mama la primera impresión siempre es la más importante.

Luego baje hasta la sala y silenciosamente tome la nota que venía en la caja que había abierto la noche anterior, que decía:

**_A veces el amor llega en el momento más inesperado y con la persona menos esperada. A veces tenemos que dejar de lado los defectos de esa persona especial y solo concentrarnos en lo bueno que hay en su corazón._**

**_PD: La próxima que abrirás será la del listón rojo en la tarde del día siguiente. _**

\- ¡Blaine ven! – me llamo mi padre desde la cocina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte al momento que llegaba a la habitación.

\- ¿Ya has decidido? – Asentí - ¿Y qué decidiste?

\- Voy con ustedes – sonreí y mis padres también lo hicieron.

\- Sera genial, no te arrepentirás de ir con nosotros, podrás conseguir nuevos y mejores amigos haya – menciono mi madre haciéndome sentir mejor.

\- Espero porque la verdad aquí tengo dos grandes amigos y los extrañare demasiado.

\- No te preocupes hijo podrás hablar con ellos por medio del internet y el teléfono.

\- Lo sé pero no será lo mismo.

\- Bueno mejor ve a preparar tu maleta.

\- Si ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

\- Dentro de dos horas iremos al aeropuerto y el vuelo sale veinte minutos después.

\- Ok - subí hasta mi habitación pensando en donde demonios se habría metido Sam.

Comencé a guardar mi ropa en las maletas que estaban en la parte más alta de mi armario. Las acomode y mientras sacaba mi ropa y otras cosas personales de los cajones de mi habitación encontré algunas cosas que me traían recuerdos muy gratos del tiempo en que he vivido aquí. Como cuando conocí a Sam, en ese momento ambos teníamos nueve años.

**_**Flashback**_**

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque esperando a que mi mama me comprara un helado. No prestaba atención a muchas cosas por lo que después de un rato sentí que alguien estaba sentado a mi lado. Al voltearme vi a un niño un poco más alto que yo con un cabello rubio largo y liso. Vestía unos jeans azules y una playera gris, con unos tenis rojos y una campera del mismo color. Tenía unos profundos ojos verdes no sé por cuanto tiempo me quede mirándolo pero luego vi que me miraba y luego me sonreía.

\- Hola – dijo el con una sonrisa con todos sus dientes.

\- Hola – conteste tímidamente yo.

\- Me llamo Sam ¿y tú?

\- Me llamo Blaine

\- Me gusta tu nombre pero creo que te llamare – puso un dedo en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar – Blainers.

\- No me gusta – le verdad era que si me gustaba pero me recordaba a mi abuelita que había muerto hacia poco tiempo y no me gustaría que nadie me llamara así nunca más.

\- ¿No? – Negué con la cabeza. Divertido, el chico me estaba agradando. – entonces… Blainey.

\- Me gusta – dije y el sonrió.

\- ¡Sam! – grito una mujer rubia de unos treinta y tantos años. Pensé que sería la mama de Sam.

\- ¡Ya voy mama! – grito el niño rubio sentado a mi lado – ten – me entrego un carrito rojo de carreras.

\- ¿Para qué me lo das? – le pregunte.

\- Para que la próxima vez que nos veamos me recuerdes – sonrió y se fue con su madre. Yo me quede sonriendo viendo como madre e hijo desaparecían entre los árboles.

\- ¿Qué es eso hijo? – me pregunto mi madre cuando llego y luego me dio mi helado.

\- Creo que acabo de conseguir mi primer amigo – sonreí y luego ella me sonrió de vuelta.

**_**Fin Del Flashback**_**

Y desde entonces nosotros dos nos volvimos inseparables por lo que será un poco difícil no estar con él y sus locuras todos los días.

Después de que guarde todas mis cosas en las maletas baje al piso inferior de la casa cargándolas y luego las deje en la sala.

\- Mama voy a salir un rato vuelvo en seguida.

\- ¡Esta bien recuerda que necesitas estar aquí porque o si no nos retrasaremos en el vuelo! – me grito desde arriba donde creo está arreglando sus cosas.

Salí de la casa y seque mi teléfono para llamar a Sam.

\- Al fin me llamas - me dijo él.

\- Yo pensaba que ibas a estar en mi casa – le reclame.

\- Pues ya volvieron mis padres por lo que estoy aquí.

\- Bueno que te parece si nos vemos en el parque.

\- Ok voy para allá.

Camine al parque quedaba justo en medio de ambas casas por lo que siempre nos reuníamos ahí para hablar o jugar. Todo eso desde que nos conocimos.

\- ¿Blaine? – me llamaron desde atrás y al voltear me encontré con Rachel.

\- Oh hola Rach – le salude.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Oh vine para ver a Sam ¿y tú?

\- Nada solo estoy paseando por aquí.

\- Bueno tengo que ir con Sam, nos vemos luego.

\- ¡Espera! antes tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte un poco curioso.

\- Ten esto – me entrego un papel y yo alce una ceja en manera de expresar mi curiosidad.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Tu solo léelo cuando llegues a Nueva York ¿de acuerdo? – me abrazo e inmediatamente le correspondí – te voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Y yo a ti Rach – nos separamos.

\- Nos vemos – y se fue caminando por lo que yo seguí mi camino hacia el parque.

Compre un helado con uno de los vendedores ambulantes que había por el lugar. Después camine hasta la banca en que siempre nos sentamos juntos e inmediatamente vi sus inconfundibles ojos verdes dirigiéndose hacia mí.

\- ¡Blaine! – grito Sam y me levanto del suelo en un abrazo.

\- Suéltame Sam me quedo sin respiración.

\- Bueno pequeño amargado – me dejo en el piso - ¿Entonces iras verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Te voy a extrañar.

\- Y yo a ti pero te prometo que todos los días hablaremos por Skype y chatearemos ¿te parece?

\- Si ¿y a qué horas te vas? - mire la hora en mi teléfono móvil.

\- En unos quince minutos tengo que estar en casa.

\- ¿Ya te despediste de Rachel?

\- Iba a hacerlo justo después de despedirme de ti pero la vi hace rato y ya me despedí – suspire – no sé qué voy a hacer sin ustedes dos a mi lado.

\- Seguro lo harás genial solo mantente fuerte y no dejes que nada te detenga nunca.

\- Eres el mejor.

\- Solo con mi mejor amigo.

\- Adiós – lo abrace y mi vista comenzó a cristalizarse.

\- Eh, eh nada de llantos ¿entendiste? – Asentí – porque si lloras tu yo también lo hare.

\- Ok adiós.

\- Llámame en cuanto llegues – me comencé a alejar.

\- ¡Lo hare! – grite antes de que él también se fuera en su camino a casa.

En todo el camino no pude evitar pensar en que pasaría ahora que no estaré más aquí ¿a quién molestaran Rachel y Sam? ¿Cómo conseguiré amigos tan geniales y comprensivos como ellos? Ese tipo de preguntas inundaban mi mente pero las aleje para disfrutar mis últimos momentos en Ohio antes de irme a Nueva York.

\- Al fin llegas – dijo mi madre un poco desesperada – ya viene el taxi por nosotros – y subió las escaleras a buscar algo que se le haya olvidado. Como pasa siempre que salimos.

\- ¿Hijo porque esa cara larga? – me pregunto mi padre.

\- Me despedí de mis amigos.

\- Vamos Blaine los veras pronto y hablaras con ellos cuando y donde quieras.

\- Lo sé pero de todos modos los extrañare.

\- No te… - se escuchó un claxon en la calle - ¡Ya llego el taxi querida! – Grito a mama – vámonos Blaine.

Todos nos subimos al vehículo y durante todo el camino no dije ni una palara solo escuchaba las aburridas platicas de negocios entre mis padres. Al llegar al aeropuerto bajamos todas las maletas y nos apresuramos a llegar al vuelo ya que durante el camino en el taxi, había mucho tráfico.

Después de que entramos en el avión mire por la ventaja e imagine haber visto a Kurt parado del otro lado de la ventana del aeropuerto pero era imposible que fuera él ya que ha demostrado que no siente nada por mí.

Durante el vuelo me quede dormido, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pero cuando desperté ya faltaban unos minutos para aterrizar, me asome por la ventana y vi todos los grandes edificios de la ciudad, admirando a lo lejos la estatua de la libertad y un sinfín de cosas interesantes que había en esta ciudad.

Al aterrizar en New York no pude evitar sentirme muy diferente, esta ciudad en definitiva no es Lima no hay un sentido de hogar por aquí.

\- Ven Blaine vamos por las maletas – me dijo mi madre y yo la seguí.

Después de que hiciéramos una parada en un restaurante para comer fuimos al departamento que papa había rentado. Era muy grande y espacioso por lo que no tendría problemas en adaptarme a él.

Deje todas mis cosas en la que sería mi nueva mi habitación, el color me gusto era un azul claro con toques oscuros en los bordes. Cuando vi el papelito que venía en la caja recordé en abrir el próximo regalo. Los otros tres que me restaban por abrir claro que los traje conmigo no podía dejarlos a merced de alguien más. Este fue más rápido de abrir. Y dentro venia un gatito color naranja con ojos grises. Era muy lindo. Lo deje sobre mi cama junto a los otros dos peluches y después tome la nota y la leí:

**_Normalmente la gente se enamora de quien es más recomendable para su persona pero en muchas ocasiones nos fijamos en la persona que nos ha hecho mucho daño y por eso dicen que el amor es ciego ¿no?_**

**_PD: El próximo que abrirás será el del listón negro y lo harás mañana en cuanto te despiertes._**

Después tome el papelito que me dio Rachel y comencé a leer, venia una página de internet y al entrar ahí mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentí que se saldría de mi pecho…

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia... me inspiran a seguir escribiendo...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_11… Te Amo_**

* * *

Después tome el papelito que me dio Rachel y comencé a leer, venia una página de internet y al entrar ahí mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentí que se saldría de mi pecho.

Era un video de Kurt y Rachel hablando. Pero el titulo fue lo que me causo la reacción. Decía "Amo A Blaine" No dude ni un segundo y le puse play:

_Al parecer la cámara estaba escondida para que Kurt no la viera porque actuaban ignorando el hecho de que la cámara estaba ahí._

_\- ¿Y ahora me lo contaras? – pregunto Rachel a Kurt._

_\- No estoy muy seguro de hacerlo Rach – contesto el un poco inseguro. Se veía muy adorable mientras movía sus manos un poco desesperado._

_\- Vamos Kurt tengo que saber que ocurrió entre ustedes dos. Sam llamo y me dijo que cuando llego Blaine estaba llorando._

_\- Esta bien te contare – se rindió Kurt y movió su cabeza para mirar a Rachel_

_\- Escucho – dijo ella acomodándose mejor._

_\- Estaba todo perfecto. El día había resultado genial al lado de Blaine – sonrió – estábamos ambos sentados en los sillones de su casa hablando cuando de pronto me dio un beso._

_\- Y no te gusto – supuso Rach._

_\- No. A decir verdad me encanto. Y mucho. Sus labios sabían a mente fresca – yo sonreí ampliamente pero seguía sin entender porque se apartó de esa manera._

_\- ¿Entonces porque te apartaste de él? – pregunto ella intrigada._

_\- Por algo que ni tú puedes saber –contesto Kurt._

_\- Anda dime tengo que saber._

_\- No – negaba con la cabeza – es algo muy personal y no quiero que nadie lo sepa._

_\- Ok – bufo - ¿Entonces estás enamorado de él?_

_\- Sí. Mucho. Jamás creí poder enamorarme después de todo lo que he sufrido con el amor pero él me enseño que puedes enamorarte de le persona que crees era la menos indicada. Quiero mucho estar con él pero no puedo, hay muchas cosas que me impiden y eso me mata Rachel – sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y yo hice una mueca triste con la cara. No me gusta verlo sufrir._

_\- Ven aquí – ella lo abrazo y dejo la cabeza de el en su regazo – ya verás que pronto todo estará mejor._

_\- No. Eso nunca pasara soy demasiado cobarde como para luchar por lo que amo – sollozo._

_\- No te preocupes yo te ayudare con todo esto – dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada._

_\- ¿Lo harías por mí? – pregunto inocente._

_\- Claro – sonrió – haría lo que sea por verte sonreír eres como mi hermano menor y siempre quiero verte sonreír. Y si para eso tengo que hacer que Blaine sepa lo que ocurrió en verdad eso hare._

_\- Gracias Rachel porque yo no tengo el valor para verlo a la cara después de que rechaza sus labios._

_\- No te preocupes pero deberías hacer algo. No pensaras que yo será quien haga todo para que haya Klaine ¿verdad? – sonrieron y se abrazaron._

El video se cortó en ese momento. Inmediatamente tome mi celular y llame a Rachel. Depuse de dos tonos ella respondió.

\- Hola Blainey – me saludo muy alegre.

\- ¡Rach! ¿Por qué no me dijiste en persona que él me ama? – pregunte un poco triste.

Si lo hubiera hecho en ese momento en que nos encontramos antes de que fuera al parque con Sam estaría con él, en casa. Y no aquí en este odioso departamento en medio de todo New York

\- Porque no quería interferir entre el destino. Sé que el destino los quiere juntos pero tienen que luchar ambos por su amor. Prefiero observarlos e interferir solo un poco.

\- Ok ¿Y has visto a Sam o a Kurt? – le pregunte.

\- Sam vendrá en un rato porque le ayudare a hacer su audición para el Glee club y Kurt no le he visto en todo el día – respondió naturalmente.

\- ¿Sam entrara en el Glee club?- pregunte un poco incrédulo.

\- Si dijo que la chica que quiere conquistar estudia ahí por lo tanto quiere tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella lo máximo posible.

\- ¿Y tienes idea de quién puede ser esa chica? – le pregunte.

\- Pues no sé. Están Brittany y Santana, pero creo que ninguna de ellas no porque son novias. Am también estamos Tina, Mercedes, Quinn y yo – dijo.

\- ¿Quinn Fabray?

\- La misma.

\- ¿Ella está en el Glee club? – pregunte un poco extrañado de eso.

\- Si se unió la semana pasada. La sacaron de las porristas porque se había acostado con un chico y quedo embarazada. Así que sus Brittany y santana le propusieron entrar en el Glee club para que pudiera ser feliz y no estuviera estresada sobre su embarazo.

\- Ok – mire el reloj y observe que ya era hora de dormir – Lo siento Rach tengo que irme es muy tarde.

\- Si, hablamos luego – y colgó.

Me acomode mi cama y caí dormido al instante.

Cuando desperté. Fui hasta la cocina donde estaba una nota de mama papa:

_Hijo. Tuvimos una salida urgente de negocios y no pudimos estar en casa para cuando te levantaras a desayunar. Puedes desayunar cualquier cosa que encuentres y nos vemos en la tarde._

\- Perfecto – ironice.

Tome mi cereal y un plato para servirlo. Tome la leche y una cuchara. Comencé a comer y mientras lo hacía revise mi teléfono para saber si tenía algún mensaje o algo. Al parecer no había nada.

Al terminar de desayunar me levante y fui hasta mi habitación. Rápidamente tome el regalo de listón negro y comencé a abrirlo. Tire todos los desperdicios al piso hasta tener entre mis manos un peluche de dos perritos besándose. Era muy lindo. Lo acomode junto a mis demás peluche enviados por mi "admirador secreto" después tome la tarjetita y comencé a leerla:

**_A veces el amor llega cuando no lo estás buscando. Eso me pasó contigo, ya están a punto de terminar los regalos. Solo falta uno y espero que te vaya a gustar porque es con mucho amor de mí para ti._**

**_PD: El próximo regalo lo abrirás a las siete de la tarde de hoy._**

Después de eso sonreí. Ya quería saber quién era esa persona que me mandaba todos estos regalos. ¡Lo descubriría hoy en la tarde! ¡Que emoción! Le mande un mensaje a Sam para saber de su audición al Glee club.

Después de varias horas de hacer prácticamente nada me llego una llamada de mi mejor amigo y la conteste rápidamente.

\- Hola Sammy – dije feliz.

\- Pequeño – sonreí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Pues estoy en el Glee club. Rachel es una gran maestra de canto.

\- Me alegra mucho por ti ¿Y quién es esa chica que quieres conquistar?

\- Lo sabrás en cuanto consiga enamorarla – reí divertido.

\- Eres todo un caso – dije entre risas y el rio también – Oye ¿has visto a Kurt?

\- No dice Rachel que estaba enfermo hoy y por eso no vino hoy a la escuela.

\- Ok – dije.

\- Oye tengo que irme me necesitan para hacer unas cosas ¿Hablamos luego seguro que tienes muchas cosa que contarme?

\- Sí que las tengo. Adiós – colgué el teléfono y lo puse en mi cama.

Me recosté por un rato. Cuando mire el reloj ya eran las cinco de la tarde y mama y papa no habían llegado todavía. Decidí meterme a la ducha para quitarme la pereza que traía conmigo desde la mañana. Estaba muy cansado y eso que ayer casi no hice muchas cosas.

Al terminar mi ducha me vestí con ropa cómoda, ya que no creo que vaya a salir en la tarde. Fui a la sala y me dispuse a cambiar de canal hasta que encontrara algo interesante que ver. Después de un rato de hacer prácticamente nada, fui por el último regalo que me faltaba por abrir.

Tome del listón morado y lo deje en mi cama. Comencé a abrir la caja quitándole la cinta con unas tijeras. Luego abrí la caja y comencé a tirar todos los desperdicios al suelo. Me extraño mucho no encontrar un peluche como las últimas veces, ay que en este regalo solo venia una nota que decía:

**_Te Amo. No puedo ser más específico que eso. No me di cuenta hasta un poco después de conocerte mejor que eras la persona que había estado buscando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, claro, si es que tú lo deseas. Yo espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mí._**

**_PD: Abre la puerta._**

La posdata me saco de onda y fui hasta la puerta, algo temeroso de que todo fuera un brome y me hicieran algo malo al abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaban besando los labios. Era un sabor a vainilla… igual que Kurt. Abrí los ojos y lo mire a él, besándome y yo le estaba correspondiendo. No quise hacer otra cosa que no fuera besarlo. Era un beso casto, sin lengua ni nada, solo disfrutábamos del contacto de nuestros labios.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire. Lo mire a los ojos y observe su cara. Tenía golpes en toda su hermosa cara. Tenía un ojo morado, el labio cortado y una cortada en la ceja. Le iba preguntar porque se encontraba así, aunque también sería una buena idea saber porque había hecho todo esto. Pero cuando iba a hablar él puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

\- Te lo explicare todo – dijo y me tomo de la mano para que ambos fuéramos al sillón y nos sentáramos en él.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunte intrigado.

\- Pues todo lo que ha pasado tiene una explicación.

\- ¿Me dirás porque te separaste del beso la otra vez? – curioseé.

\- Si todo fue porque…

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer... me hacen sonreír con sus reviews :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_ 12… Dando Explicaciones_**

* * *

\- ¿Me dirás porque te separaste del beso la otra vez? – Curioseé.

\- Si todo fue porque tenía… novio. – Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero de todas formas fui capaz de escucharlo.

\- Oh. – Fue la única cosa que logre articular.

\- Se lo que estás pensando. – Dijo. – Que seguramente no debería querer tener nada contigo pero no estaba con él por amor.

\- ¿Entonces porque? ¿Acaso te tiene amenazado? – Pregunte y sin darme cuenta había comenzado a soltar algunas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- No porque él tiene dinero. – Dijo.

\- ¿Entonces estas interesado en el dinero? ¿Por eso me quieres a mí? – Pregunte dolido.

\- No. Déjame explicarte. ¿Si? – Pregunto esperanzado de que mi respuesta fuera sí.

\- Ok. – Dije tratando de calmarme un poco.

\- Te mentí. Mi padre no viaja constantemente. El… - Miro al suelo.

\- ¿El que Kurt? – Estaba comenzando a enojarme.

\- Él tiene cáncer. – Confeso y a mí se me fue el aire. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Entonces este chico…?

\- Él me dijo que si yo era su novio pagaría el tratamiento de mi padre. No tenía ninguna otra opción, no quería que papa me dejara como mama, fue algo muy doloroso para mí.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? – Pregunte con una mueca.

\- Pues es algo que decidí mantener en secreto. Nadie sabe nada de él o de mi padre en el hospital. Ni siquiera Rachel.

Un extraño silencio se instaló entre nosotros. El miraba fijamente la ventana a los grandes rascacielos de Nueva York. Algunas veces nuestras miradas se cruzaban pero él la apartaba rápidamente.

\- Bueno te tengo que seguir contando todo. – Suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar con su relato. – Él estuvo ayudando demasiado a mi familia económicamente. Ya que yo no podía con todos los gastos. Entre la escuela, la comida y el tratamiento de mi padre lo único que podía hacer era trabajar, lo peor era que no ganaba mucho.

\- ¿Cómo se llama él?

\- Adam. Él siempre supo que yo nunca lo había amado, pero eso a él no le importaba con besarme él estaba contento. Todo en mi vida iba prácticamente normal hasta que llegaste tú…

\- ¿Yo? – Pregunte levantando una ceja.

\- Si tú cambiaste por completo mi mundo. Me enamore perdidamente de ti, pero sabía que la vida de mi padre era más importante que mi felicidad por eso cuando me besaste me aleje. Si Adam se llegaba a enterar de que yo te amaba todo se habría terminado y el dejaría de pagar todos los tratamientos de mi padre.

Él se acercó más a mí. Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le limpie las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas.

\- No tienes que contármelo todo. – Dije al ver lo que sufría al contar todo esto.

\- No. – Dijo firmemente. – Tengo que hacerlo.

\- Esta bien, como tú quieras.

\- Bueno el día después de rechazar tu beso fui con mi padre y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Él lo pensó mucho, no quería que yo sufriera y… - Comenzó a llorar.

Instintivamente lo abrase e hice que llorara en mi hombro. Nunca hubiera imaginado todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder tener al menos una oportunidad para ser feliz. Y yo me ocupare de que se cumpla su felicidad. Después de unos minutos en la misma posición él se logró calmar y se apartó de mí para seguir contándome todo.

\- Él me dijo que el ya estaba sufriendo demasiado y que sabía que el tratamiento no iba a funcionar y me dijo que fuera por ti y que no me preocupara de Adam. El prefería ir con mama y ser feliz que seguir aquí sobreviviendo a base de cables y maquinas. Así que ese día decidí ir a buscarte pero no te encontré por ningún lado hasta que me dijeron que ya te ibas a ir a Nueva York. Cuando llegue al aeropuerto tu vuelo ya había partido así que solo pude observar como el avión se alejaba.

\- ¿Entonces si eras tú a quien vi cuando el avión despego?

\- Eso supongo yo. Bueno después de eso fui a hablar con Adam…

* * *

**_**Flashback (Narrado Por Kurt)**_**

Estaba en el hospital con mi padre esperando a que Adam llegara.

\- Papa está seguro de esto. No quiero perderte, no quiero estar solo.

\- No te preocupes hijo, te dejare a cargo de tu primo favorito. Además sé que este chico Blaine te cuidara mucho. – Lo abrase.

\- Te quiero mucho papa.

\- Y yo a ti hijo. Ah y por cierto quiero conocer a ese chico antes de pase al otro mundo. – Rio un poco y yo también lo hice para aligerar el ambiente.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico rubio alto caminando como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo.

\- Hola Kurt, señor H. – Nos saludó a ambos.

\- Hola Adam. – Dije con una media sonrisa. – ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

\- Claro vamos. – Se acercó para tomar mi mano pero no lo deje y camine hacia afuera seguido por él.

\- Hay que estar en un lugar más privado.

Lo conduje hasta un pasillo donde no pasaba mucha gente y le indique sentarse en una banca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, acaso se te acabo el dinero y necesitas mas?

\- No vengo a decirte que ya no necesito más tu dinero y terminamos. – Dije firme.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Grito exasperado.

\- Mírame. – Y camine lejos de él pero me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él. - ¡Suéltame! – chille.

\- No dejare que me dejes. Nos sin antes haberte hecho mío.

Puso su mano en mi trasero y yo comencé a alterarme. Me tenía muy bien agarrado para que no me soltara. Me hizo hincarme a la altura de su cintura.

\- Ahora lo harás bien y sin berrinches o terminaras igual que tu madre y próximamente tu padre. – Utilizo un tono sensual que me asusto.

Se bajó el cierre, pero antes de que sacara su "cosa" le di un cabezazo en su parte sensible.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! – Grito y antes de que pudiera huir me tomo de la ropa. – Creó que será mucho más divertido golpearte antes de poder tener sexo contigo.

Me dio un golpe muy doloroso en el ojo e inmediatamente comencé a llorar.

\- ¿Te gusta eso? – Me siguió golpeando la cara, no podía liberarme o ni gritar por ayuda. Comencé a sentir un dolor punzante en mi labio. – Que lastima antes eras completamente hermoso. Ahora eres solo un adefesio. – Soltó una risa burlona.

Siguió golpeándome hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Desperté en una camilla del hospital. Tenía un intenso dolor en la cara.

\- ¡Despertaste! – Chillo Rachel abrazándome.

\- ¡Auch! – Me queje del dolor.

\- Oh lo siento Kurtie. – Me beso la mejilla. – Me alegra que hayas despertado estaba muy preocupada por ti.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto sobándome un poco el cabezo por el dolor que sentía.

\- Un chico te estaba golpeando en uno de los pasillos del hospital pero por suerte lograron detenerlo. Ahora mismo el debería estar en la comisaria pero ignorando eso ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Adolorido. – Hice una mueca y ella sonrió. – Pero tengo que ir a buscar a Blaine.

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, además creo que deberías descansar antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

\- No tengo que ir ya. – Me trate de levantar de la camilla pero falle en el intento.

\- Déjame ayudarte. – Tal vez Rachel sea una chica muy pequeña es muy fuerte para su pequeño tamaño.

\- Gracias. – La abrace – Si algo pasa con el paciente de la habitación numero 199 me llamas ¿Ok?

\- Claro vete sin cuidado. – Y salí corriendo del hospital con dirección al aeropuerto.

**_**Fin Del Flashback (Vuelve A Narrar Blaine)**_**

* * *

\- Y así fue como llegue hasta aquí. – Dijo y sonrió.

\- Juro que matare a ese infeliz si lo veo en mi vida. – Dije furioso con ese chico que golpeo a Kurt.

\- No Blaine no te preocupes según me dijo Rachel él ahora está en la cárcel. Por golpearme, y casi violar a un menor de edad. – Eso me relajo.

\- Bueno aunque no pasaste muchas cosas lindas, me alegra que estés aquí. – Lo abrace.

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – Me pregunto.

\- Bueno podríamos salir a conocer Nueva York, porque no he salido de este departamento o podríamos llamar a Sam y a Rachel para saber cómo están.

\- Hay que hacer la segunda estoy muy cansado. – Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras bostezaba recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Sonreí y fui a mi habitación por mi computadora portátil. Pero cuando volví a la sala Kurt estaba dormido. Era una imagen completamente hermosa. Así que lo tome en mis brazos y lo lleve a mi habitación. Lo acomode en mi cama y lo tape con las cobijas.

Después me senté al lado suyo y prendí la computadora e inmediatamente llame a Rachel por Skype.

\- Hola. – Respondió ella con su gran sonrisa.

\- Rach, no sabes lo mucho que los he extrañado.

\- Yo también es muy aburrido solo estar con Sam, contigo somos los tres mosqueteros. – Reímos juntos. - ¿Oye has recibido algunas visita súper-extra especial?

\- Ahora que lo dices, si.- Ella sonrió.

\- ¿De quién, Romeo? – Movió las cejas de manera picara, y al mismo tiempo ridícula.

\- Tú sabes de quien, no te hagas. – Soltó una gran risa.

\- Claro que lo sé, fue completamente mi idea hacer que el fuera contigo. Así que cuando me veas tienes que agradecerme. – Me guiño el ojo.

\- Claro que lo hare Rach.

\- ¿Y ya te conto todo? – Pregunto.

\- Cada detalle.

\- ¿Y dónde está el ahora?

\- Aquí. – Moví un poco la cámara para que lograra ver a Kurt dormido a mi lado.

\- ¡Aww! Que tiernos, ustedes son la pareja más linda de todo el mundo. No puedo esperar a verlos juntos.

\- Bueno técnicamente no somos una pareja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito y tuve que bajar el volumen para que Kurt no se despertara.

\- Rachel no grites Kurt está dormido. – Dije poniendo un dedo en mis labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

\- ¡No me importa! Ósea ¿en serio? Un puedo creer que ninguno de los dos le haya pedido ser el novio al otro. Yo que le había dicho a Kurt que te lo pidiera de una manera muy romántica. – Parecía un poco molesta pero la verdad era que no lo estaba.

\- ¿Él iba a hacer eso? – Pregunte sorprendido, mi amiga solo asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y cómo crees que le gustaría a el que yo se lo propusiera?

\- Bueno, él siempre hablaba que el momento en que le pidieran ser el novio de alguien sería algo mágico. A la luz de la luna y con un ramo de rosas rojas. Pero no sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez en este momento él quiera algo diferente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno me gustaría proponerle de una manera especial que sea mi novio. – Sonreí.

¿Estás seguro de que tú te quieres proponer? – Me pregunto levantando una ceja.

\- Claro a mí siempre me proponen ser el novio y yo nunca me he propuesto, así que quiero que Kurt sea la primer y única persona con quien haga eso. Por eso quiero que sea especial y mágico.

\- Aww eres tan romántico, cuanto mataría por tener a un novio tan romántico como tú. Envidio a Kurt. – Solté una risita.

\- ¿Y has visto a Sam? – Le pregunte.

\- Claro, digo estamos juntos en el Glee club tengo que verlo todos los días. – Dijo divertida.

\- ¿Y no te ha dicho, o no lo has visto cerca de una chica?

\- Ahora que lo dices no, aunque él es muy agradable con Mercedes, Tina y conmigo obviamente. Pero no se ha comportado esencialmente dulce con ella, pero de todos modos estoy observando bien para saber quién es su chica especial.

\- Bueno Rach… - Bostece. – Me voy a dormir.

\- Buenas noches, y en la mañana salúdame a Kurt y dile que me llame.

\- Claro. – Y termine la llamada.

Cerré mi portátil y lo coloque en mi mesita de noche. Kurt se movió, acomodándose para estar al lado contrario, volteando a la ventana en vez de a mí.

Lentamente me salí de las cobijas para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Luego de eso me metí a la cama tratando de no despertar a Kurt. Le vi un poco la cara, mañana le daría algunas cosas para que se le bajara la inflamación que tenía en la cara por los golpes de ese chico. Lentamente me acosté en la cama. Y trate de dormir.

Después de un buen rato en el cual no pude dormir, no estaba a gusto en ninguna posición. Hasta que inconscientemente, abrace a Kurt por la espalda. Él se movió un poco pero tomo mi mano colocándola en su pecho y con la suya sujeto la mía. El sueño me comenzó a ganar y me dormí. Esa era la primera vez que dormía así con Kurt. La primera de muchas.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y sus reviews :D**_

_**Por cierto lamento el error del capitulo pasado, ya lo corregí.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_** 13… Yo Te Amo Más**_

* * *

Desperté y extrañamente me sentí muy solo. Voltee a ver si Kurt estaba a mi lado y para mi sorpresa no lo estaba. Lentamente me levante de la cama y pase mis manos por la cara para quitarme la pereza. Observe toda mi habitación ¿Y si cuando Kurt vino fue solo un sueño? Porque no había ni rastro de el por mi habitación. Me iba a levantar para buscarlo por el departamento para ver si no había tenido un gran sueño, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Kurt con una bandeja en sus manos.

Cuando le vi la cara, ya no estaba tan inflamada. Seguro que se puso hielo, porque ayer la tenía horrible y muy golpeada. Ahora ya se ve mejor.

Estaba vestido con una playera holgada de color azul opaco, tenía puestos unos shorts negros. No llevaba sus típicas botas, estaba completamente descalzo. Esta era imagen muy rara de él, sin sus ropas extravagantes. Pero se veía muy adorable me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos.

—Hola dormilón. —Dijo el con una gran sonrisa, de esas que tanto me encantan.

Coloco la bandeja en mis piernas y luego se sentó a mi lado, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla de buenos días.

—Hola ¿Me preparaste el desayuno?—Le pregunte.

—No, nos prepare el desayuno. —Me corrigió con beso.

—Mmm. Huele delicioso.

Él había preparado unas tostadas francesas con miel de abeja, se veían muy deliciosas y también había hecho dos licuados de plátano. Así que inmediatamente tome mi tenedor y comencé a devorar la comida. El al poco rato también comenzó a comer, no pude evitar darle de comer en la boca, era algo que había deseado hacer desde hace mucho y me hacía muy feliz poder hacerlo ahora.

—Bueno no soy un gran cocinero—Se encogió de hombros—pero es algo que me gusta hacer mucho, a mama le gustaba mucho preparar comida y yo siempre estaba cerca para prender un poco.

—Bueno, lo haces de maravilla—Lo bese tiernamente—Y eso lo digo yo que he ido a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, y créeme su comida no es nada comparada la tuya.

Él se ruborizo tiernamente y yo lo abrace.

—Siempre soñé con esto —Dijo sonriente.

Lo mire por unos segundos, se veía tan lindo con su cabello despeinado.

— ¿Qué cosa, amor?—Le pregunte mientras el descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro, comencé a acariciarlo lentamente.

—En estar así con alguien y espera…—Hizo una pausa bastante extraña. Y me quede mirándolo, expectante— ¿Me dijiste amor?

—Claro—Le bese la mejilla— ¿Cómo esperabas que te llamara? ¿O acaso no te gusta que te llame así?

—No-no lo s-se—Vacilo. Lo mire divertido.

— ¿Seguro? Porque puedo llamarte cariño, dulzura, caramelo, corazón, mi príncipe, ángel…

A medida que decía apodos su cara se coloreaba de un color rojo cada vez más brillante que el anterior. Se veía muy lindo.

—No es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen de esas maneras.

—Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, amor. —Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Prefiero que me digas ángel. —Soltó después de un rato. Yo sonreí complacido.

—Que bien que prefieras ese porque es mi favorito—El sonrió y me beso la mejilla.

Hay que admitirlo ¿De qué otra manera le quedaría a el que lo llamara? Es completamente un ángel. Con todo el significado de la palabra. Su apariencia es hermosa y cálida, me hace sentir muy feliz. Y siempre piensa primero en los demás que en el mismo. Eso es ser un ángel. Y por eso lo amo.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?—Le pregunte dulcemente.

—Pues no lo sé, podríamos salir a ver New York. Siempre fue mi sueño venir hasta aquí—Dijo con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

— ¿De verdad siempre quisiste venir hasta aquí?

—Claro, aquí están dos de las cosas que más adoro en el mundo, la ropa y Broadway, siempre quise venir. Mi papa prometió traerme aquí para mi cumpleaños pero como sabes la enfermedad no le permitió poder hacerlo. —Una mueca triste se alojó en su cara. No me gusta para nada verlo así.

Tome la bandeja y la puse en mi mesita de noche, luego lo abrace.

—Pues si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo—Le dije mientras repartía besos por toda su cara.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro, solo hay que arreglarnos.

Me levante de la cama, tome algo de ropa de mi armario y comencé a buscar algo que le quedara a Kurt.

— ¿Qué tipo de ropa te gusta?—Le pregunte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso voy a usar tu ropa para salir?

—Claro, ¿O acaso piensas en salir con esa ropa que traes puesta?

—Tienes toda la razón, pero juzgando por tu "gran" gusto en la ropa, creo que lo mejor será que yo elija la ropa ¿Ok?—De un momento a otro sentí como él se ponía detrás de mí y me abrazaba.

—Este bien tu busca ropa que te guste, yo por mientras me voy a dar un baño—Tome la toalla que estaba en mi armario y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación.

En cuanto termine mi baño me puse unos boxers que había tomado de mi armario antes de entrar al baño, no iba a estar desnudo con Kurt en mi habitación. Se vería muy pervertido de mi parte. Además no es que yo quiera tener ese tipo de acción con él. Al menos no ahora.

— ¿Qué haces, amor?—Le pregunte mientras salía del baño.

Él estaba costado sobre mi cama mirando hacia el techo sin ningún punto en específico.

—Nada—Se encogió de hombros—Solo estaba esperando a que salieras del baño.

—Pues ya puedes entrar, es todo tuyo.

El tomo una toalla y se metió al baño, en cuanto cerró la puerta yo me seque el cabello con la toalla vestí con un pantalón gris hasta los tobillos, una camisa azul de manga corta y un suéter verde. Me puse mis zapatos y salí de mi habitación.

Fui hasta la sala para ver si había rastro de mis padres. No los había visto, principalmente porque no había salido de mi habitación en todo el día, pero si Kurt preparo del desayuno tal vez se los habrá topado, aunque espero que no lo haya hecho. Sería muy raro para ellos que hubiera invitado a dormir a alguien que no fuera Sam.

— ¿Mama, Papa?—Grite apero no recibí respuesta. Algo que me pareció muy raro.

Fui hasta su habitación y busque por todos lados para ver si había una pista de su paradero. No había nada raro en ella, la cama estaba tendida, los libros acomodados, la ventana abierta. No parecía que hubiera nada raro. Luego voltee a ver a su mesita de noche y había un papelito que decía que tenían que ir a un viaje de "negocios" a las Bahamas.

¿Acaso se fueron sin? Pero más importante ¿Se fueron sin avisarme o decirme algo al respecto?

Fui a mi habitación y hay estaba Kurt solo en boxers no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo, pero internamente me reprendí por ello. No iba a empezar a tener fantasías sexuales con él.

—Oye no es por presionarte ni nada—Dije y él puso su mirada en mi—pero me gustaría que visitáramos gran parte de la ciudad hoy.

—Oh si no te preocupes, me visto rápido.

—Bueno yo estaré en la sala buscando mi tarjeta de crédito, ¿Ok?

—Claro, en un momento estoy contigo. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la sala, comencé a buscar por todos lados a mi tarjeta de crédito. No estaba en los sillones, no estaba en el piso, no estaba en los muebles, bueno según parecía no estaba en ningún lado. Rendido me acosté en el sillón y tome un pequeño descanso en lo que Kurt venia, cuando llegara podría ayudarme a buscar.

— ¿Blaine?—Me llamo Kurt desde mi habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre, amor?—Le pregunte.

— ¿Cómo es tu tarjeta de crédito?

—Es como un rectángulo pequeño.

—No me digas, ¿en serio?—Estoy seguro de que eso fue sarcasmo—No ya en serio de qué color es.

—Azul y roja, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Entro en la sala con una tarjetita en la mano.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi tarjeta de crédito!—Corrí hacia el para tomarla.

—Estaba en el piso de tu habitación.

—Soy algo despistado del lugar en que dejo las cosas

—Bueno ya estoy listo, ¿Qué te parece?

Estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco ajustado, no tanto como los que el usa normalmente pero si lo estaba. También usaba una playera negra de manga larga y sobre ella una chaqueta negra. Por suerte uso sus botas y no tomo mis zapatos que seguramente no la iban a quedar.

—Te vez muy…

— ¿Muy qué?—Presunto sonriente.

—Mu-muy bien-bien.

—Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro—Le tome de la mano y salimos del departamento.

Caminamos por las calles de New York, algunas estaban mucho mejor que otras. El observaba todo, sus ojos no paraban de ir de un lado a otro. Se veía muy adorable así, observando todo como un niño pequeño.

Antes de que pudiéramos disfrutar más de la ciudad tuve que sacar dinero en el cajero automático. Al salir de ahí el casi me rogo porque fuéramos al Central Park, decía que sería mágico que ambos pudiéramos estar ahí juntos.

Cuando llegamos al Central Park nos sentamos en una banca. Frente a nosotros paso un vendedor de globos, y no lo pensé ni un segundo para comprarle uno.

—Me da un globo, por favor. — Dije ante la mirada divertida de Kurt.

—Claro, ¿Cuál quiere joven?—Me dijo el vendedor.

—El rojo con forma de corazón por favor. —Busque dinero en mi billetera para pagar pero él me detuvo.

—No se preocupe por pagar es un regalo. —Me dijo muy amable.

—Gracias. —Le agradecí sonriente.

—De nada—Y el vendedor se alejó.

—Ten amor mío. —Le entregue el globo y él lo tomo muy alegremente.

—Cada vez te pones más empalagoso con los sobrenombres—Dijo riendo.

—Y a ti cada vez te gusta más que use esos sobrenombres, ¿O no?

—Claro que me encanta—Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y qué haremos?—Le pregunte.

— ¿Con que? ¿O qué?—Me respondió con una ceja levantada. Se veía muy lindo así.

—Con esto de que ambos vivimos en diferentes ciudades y tú tienes que estar en Lima por tu padre.

—No lo sé, podríamos hablar todos los días por Skype o hablar por el móvil. Además mi primo ira a cuidarme a casa así que no tengo de que preocuparme, tal vez me llame en las próximas horas o tal vez lo vea cuando vaya a Lima a ver a mi padre.

—Oye no me has hablado nada de él.

—Eso es porque tú no me has preguntado nada con respecto a él.

— ¿Cómo es el?

—Ah bueno es alto y es muy divertido, siempre jugábamos juntos. Él es un año mayor que yo así que cuando nuestros padres salían a cenar o a hacer cosas de adultos él siempre me cuidaba.

— ¿Y dónde vive?

—Él vive en Westerville y no lo he visto desde hace varios años, seguro que ha cambiado mucho. Sabes, creo que debería volver a Lima hoy, me preocupa mucho mi papa—Dijo con un rostro preocupado. Para calmarlo le di un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora.

Le tome la mano y caminamos, sin ningún rumbo fijo. A mí me encantaba estar haci con él y antes de que él se fuera a Lima, y yo me tuviera que quedar aquí en esta aburrida ciudad solo, ya que mis padres nunca están en casa.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?—Le pregunte.

—No sé—Se encogió de hombros—Podríamos ir a tu departamento y tumbarnos en el sillón y ver televisión.

—Me parece una gran idea.

— ¿Oye y me llamaras todos los días?—Me pregunto ligeramente tímido.

—Claro, no hay nada que más me guste hacer que escuchar tu voz. —Bese sus labios sabor vainilla en un beso suave y dulce, él se ruborizo. Adoro causar ese sentimiento en él.

—Esto es perfecto.

—Solo es perfecto si estamos juntos.

Caminamos de regreso al departamento, en el camino compre unas rosas sin que él se diera cuenta, las metí en un caja para que no las viera y le mentí diciéndole que era algo que papa me había encargado que fuera a buscar para algunos asuntos que tenía.

Cuando entramos en el departamento me senté en el sillón y él se sentó a mi lado. Comenzamos a mirar televisión y cuando menos me di cuenta él tenía sus piernas sobre las mías y yo le masajeaba los pies, podría estar así por siempre pero lastimosamente no podría ya que estaríamos separados por un tiempo.

Dieron las ocho de la noche y salimos del departamento y tomamos un taxi con dirección al aeropuerto, él estaba un poco inquieto, quería estar con su padre pero al mismo tiempo quería estar conmigo. Yo sabía la condición de su padre así que le dije que estaba bien que el decidiera estar con él, ya que podríamos estar mucho tiempo juntos.

—Gracias—Le dije al taxista cuando llegamos a nuestro destino— ¿Listo para volver a tu hogar?—Le pregunte a Kurt.

—Mi hogar es donde estés tu—Me dio una media sonrisa.

—No te preocupes tan pronto como mis padres vuelvan iré contigo a Lima solo tienes que ser fuerte y pase lo que pase nunca dejes de pensar en lo mucho que yo te amo, ¿Ok?

Me dio un abrazo.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho. —Dijo al borde del llanto.

—No mi amor no llores, nos veremos luego, lo prometo. —Le limpie las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro—Cuando menos te lo esperes yo estaré ahí contigo abrazándote. Ten—Le entregue el ramo de rosas.

—Blaine, son hermosas. Gracias.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 19 a Lima, Ohio. El vuelo está a punto de partir."

—Creo que es momento de que me vaya. —Me dijo, nos separamos del abrazo y el comenzó a caminar.

Antes de que se fuera corrí hacia él. Lo tome por la cintura y puse mis labios sobre los de él. Al principio parecía sorprendido pero no tardo en corresponder. Quería disfrutar de sus labios antes de que nos separáramos. Sus labios sobre los míos era la combinación más perfecta que podría existir en el mundo. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

—Te amo. —Me dijo antes de caminar lejos de mí.

— ¡Yo te amo más!—Le alcance a gritar.

El volteo y me sonrió. Era definitivo, lo iba a extrañar mucho pero no podía irme a Lima sin el consentimiento de mis padres. En cuanto los volviera a ver, les diría que tenía que ir urgentemente a Lima para ver a un amigo que tenía a su padre muy grave en el hospital.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_** 14… ¿Papa?**_

* * *

Desde que Kurt se fue de aquí me siento muy solo y triste. Lo extraño. Se siente muy vacío el departamento sin su presencia. Me siento muy solo, aunque era algo de esperarse ya que no he vuelto a ver a mis padres desde antes de que Kurt se fuera a Lima. Solo quiero que lleguen para poder tomar un vuelo y estar con Kurt lo más pronto posible, no puedo ni imaginar lo mal que se ha de estar sintiendo teniendo a su padre en el hospital. Solo me gustaría estar ahí para abrazarlo, porque sé que es algo que necesita en este mismo instante.

Estoy sentado en el sillón, sin hacer nada realmente. Tengo mi teléfono móvil en las manos, esperando a tener una llamada de mi amado. Estaba desesperándome por escuchar su voz otra vez. Aunque solo hayan pasado 2 horas, lo extraño demasiado.

Escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse y al voltear mi cabeza veo a mis padres entrando con maletas en las manos y bronceados…. Adoro sus viajes de "negocios"

—Hola hijo—Dijo mi madre.

— ¿Fueron geniales sus viajes de negocios, no?—Les pregunte sarcásticamente.

Mi madre fue a la cocina y yo me quede en la sala con mi padre, que tomo asiento en el sillón en frente al que me encontraba yo.

—De hecho fueron geniales. —Mi padre dijo emocionado y yo fruncí el ceño. — ¿Qué te ocurre hijo?

—Nada. Solo acepto el hecho de que se fueran de vacaciones y yo me quedara aquí solo sin saber nada de ustedes. Podrían al menos haberme avisado, ¿No creen?

—No te pongas así hijo, teníamos que ir. Era una emergencia.

—No entiendo el motivo de que te preocupes—Dijo mi madre entrando a la sala—Por lo que veo alguien se quedó contigo.

Mostro un envase con comida. Era en donde Kurt nos había preparado el almuerzo. Yo sonreí al recordarnos a nosotros dos almorzando en mi cama, y yo dándole de comer a él en el aboca.

— ¿Podrías explicar esto hijo? ¿Con quién estabas?—Me cuestiono mi padre mirándome severamente.

Mi madre se sentó al lado de mi padre.

—Emm… e-es-este… yo… un amigo vino a New York a visitarme—Dije tartamudeando un poco al principio.

— ¿Sam?

—No alguien más.

— ¿Acaso alguien especial?

—…—Me quede callado. No quería hablarles de Kurt, además no creo que les importe.

—Vamos hijo, ¿Cómo se llama tu chica?—Me pregunto mi padre de manera picara.

—Es de hecho un chico—Susurre tratando de que no me escucharan.

— ¿Un chico?—Inquirió mi madre.

—Sí.

Mis padres se miraron entre sí mismos y se mandaron miradas extrañas que no logre descifrar. Me levante del sillón y me quede parado en frente de ellos. Di varios suspiros y luego ellos posaron sus ojos en mí.

—Te-tengo u-una con-confe-confesión que hacerles—Tartamudee.

—Dilo—Dijo mi madre con voz neutra.

—Yo soy…—Me quede callado con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, era una situación incómoda para mí, me imagino que también ha de serlo para ellos.

— ¿Eres?

—Yo soy gay—Cerré los ojos intentando evitar que ambos me miraran desaprobatoriamente o dijeran algo hiriente.

—Ok—Escucho decir la voz de mi madre.

Abro los ojos y los observo. Están sonriendo… no sé si eso signifique algo bueno o algo malo. Se levantan y se empiezan a acercar a mí. Cierro los ojos esperando que hagan algo pero lo único que hacen es abrazarme. Yo me abrazo a ellos y comienzan a escurrir ligeras lágrimas por mis ojos.

—Ya lo sabíamos cariño—Dijo mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro somos tus padres y lo sabemos todo de ti. —Sonreí y me abrace más fuerte a ellos.

—Te amamos hijo, sin importar que—Dijo mi padre.

—Gracias.

—No nos agradezcas, es parte de nuestro trabajo como padres.

Después de ese sentimental momento los tres nos sentamos y ellos me miraban expectantes.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Les pregunte alzando mi ceja.

— ¿No vas a contarnos de tu chico?—Pregunto mi madre divertida.

— ¿Qué quieren saber de él?

—Todo.

—Bueno él es un poco más alto que yo, tiene la piel muy blanca como si fuera porcelana, también tiene unos preciosos ojos azules que a veces cambian a verde y cuando se pone triste están en gris. Últimamente los he visto muy grises y es por cosas que le están pasando y lo tienen muy triste. Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero desde que pasaron algunos asuntos, nos hemos ido acercando cada vez más. Hasta el punto de que simplemente no puedo vivir sin él, han pasado solo dos horas desde que volvió a Lima y lo extraño como loco. —Explique mientras muchas emociones se expresaban por mi rostro.

—Aww, que lindo estás enamorado. —Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

— ¿Que yo estoy qué?

—Enamorado. Hijo, este chico sí que trae como loco. —Yo me sonroje por las palabras usadas por mi padre— ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Se llama Kurt Hummel.

—Lindo nombre.

— ¿Puedo pedirles un gran favor?—Les pregunte.

—Lo que quieras—Hablo mi padre.

—Bueno en este momento el padre de Kurt está muy grave en el hospital y por lo que se podría llegar a morir y de verdad quiero estar con él. Siento que necesito estar con él en caso de que eso ocurra y así tenga un hombro en el cual llorar. Entonces, ¿Me dejan viajar a Lima para estar con él?—Finalice de decir mi discurso con una gran sonrisa.

—Si es lo que tú quieres.

—No lo quiero, lo necesito. Y sé que el también.

—Está bien. Busca tu equipaje, nosotros te llevaremos al aeropuerto.

— ¡Gracias, gracias!—Grite mientras corría hacia mi habitación para hacer mi maleta.

Prepare toda la ropa que necesitaría para ir a Lima, la acomode muy bien y luego corrí a la sala para que mis padre me llevaran al aeropuerto. Ellos estaban sentados en el sillón mientras hablaban.

—Estoy listo—Dije, interrumpiéndolos.

—Ok. No hay tiempo que perder, vámonos. —Dijo mi padre y los tres salimos del departamento y caminamos hasta su auto.

Mi padre manejaba por las calles de New York y yo observaba todo lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos, no extrañaría esta ciudad. Lo único que valdría la pena extrañar es a mi Kurt. Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo y le mande un mensaje a Sam para que me fuera a recoger cuando llegara al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto prácticamente volé por mi boleto, estaba de suerte era el último y el vuelo salía en cinco minutos. Me despedí de mis padres y subí al avión.

Durante el vuelo lo único que lograba hacer era pensar en Kurt ¿Cómo estaría en ese momento? ¿Acaso habrá pasado algo malo? Me moría por llegar a Lima y correr hacia el hospital para acompañarlo con su padre, espero que pueda lograr llegar a conocer al señor Hummel, digo, probablemente en algún futuro sea mi suegro, necesito conocerlo.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Ohio rápidamente tome mis maletas y corrí hacia la salida. Para mi suerte Sam ya estaba ahí esperándome, corrí hacia él y lo abrace, lo había extrañado tanto en estos días lejos de Lima y todos mis amigos.

—Te extrañe mucho—Le dije.

Nos separamos del abrazo.

—No creas que eres el único pequeño hobbit. —Sonrió—Bueno, ¿listo para ir al hospital?

—Más que nunca—Afirme y ambos caminamos hasta su automóvil y subimos en él. — ¿Y cómo ha estado todo por aquí mientras me fui?—Le pregunte.

—Pues nada nuevo, tal vez que Kurt regreso y dijo que estaba muy feliz por lo que paso entre ustedes mientras estaban en New York, por cierto luego me cuentas todo porque tu "novio" no quiso hacerlo.

—Es privado, además no creo que te sientas muy cómodo escuchando eso.

— ¿Acaso ya tuvieron sexo?—Pregunto el mirándome incrédulo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!—Grite algo conmocionado—No hemos tenido ese tipo de contacto.

—Ok, como tú digas. —Encendió el auto.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

—En vez de discutir, ¿Podrías llevarme a verlo?—Le pregunte, casi le rogué.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.

En el viaje al hospital me puse al corriente con todo lo que le había ocurrido a Sam mientras yo estaba fuera y yo le conté algunas cosas que pasaron con Kurt mientras estuvo en el departamento. Le pareció demasiado cursi, prácticamente todo lo que ocurrió, desde el almuerzo en cama hasta la ida a Central Park.

—De verdad que estas muy enamorado de Kurt, no me imagino lo empalagosos que son cuando están juntos—Dijo Sam entre risas.

—Cállate.

Cuando llegamos casi salí del auto antes de que Sam frenara, moría de ganas de ver a Kurt y estar con él en ese momento. Sin importar lo que estuviera ocurriendo.

—Sé que estas impaciente por verlo, pero creo que será mejor que estés bien para ese momento—Se burló Sam.

—No impaciente. Muero por verlo, así que adiós—Dije y corrí hacia el interior del hospital.

Cuando llegue a la recepción me detuve al ver que cerca estaba un guardia y no quería que me sacara por hacer desorden.

—Disculpe—Dije a la que atendía para que me prestara atención.

—Sí que se le ofrece—Me dijo ella amablemente.

—Busco la habitación del paciente, Hummel.

—Es la habitación numero diecisiete en el piso tres. —Me dijo indicándome con el dedo donde se encontraban los elevadores.

—Gracias—Dije y camine rápidamente al elevador.

Oprimí el botón y casi me mataba el hecho de que tardara tanto, movió mi pie desesperadamente y después unos cinco segundos más el elevador se abrió, rápidamente oprimí el botón del piso tres. Cuando las puertas se abrieron camine por el pasillo viendo el número que cada habitación, hasta que me detuve frente a la habitación numero diecisiete, vacile un poco pero al final toque la puerta en un tono bajo para que no se molestaran. Abrió un chico alto de mirada verde.

—Hola, ¿Tu eres?—Me pregunto el chico.

—Blaine Anderson, estoy buscando a Kurt Hummel. Soy su amigo.

—Hola yo soy Sebastian Smythe, el primo de Kurt—Nos estrechamos las manos—Deberías escucharlo no para de hablar de ti.

— ¡Bas!—Gritaron desde adentro. Inmediatamente reconocí esa voz.

Kurt salió de la habitación, tenía un aspecto demacrado. Sus ojos tenían ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido. Su ropa estaba algo desarreglada

—Dime que no es cierto—Dijo Sebastian desafiando a su primo.

— ¿Puedes entrar?—Le pregunto Kurt a Sebastian.

—Claro—El chico entro con una gran sonrisa en su cara. —Pero no vayan a hacer cosas sucias aquí, es un hospital—Bromeo.

— ¡Ya! —Grito Kurt, parecía que estaba muy enojado.

Inmediatamente lo abrace, necesitaba ese abrazo. Él se aferró firmemente a mi cuerpo, puso su cara en mi cuello y suspiro.

—Te extrañe—Le dije acariciando su cabello.

—Yo más—Dijo. Levanto su cabeza y me sonrió.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—No creo que necesites preguntar para saber, ¿No crees?—Contesto excesivamente agresivo.

—Lo siento. —Dije triste.

—No, no lo sientas, es que… he estado tan cansado con todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí con mi padre que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso y me enfada saber que no se puede hacer nada.—Dijo arrepentido.

Tome sus manos entre las mías.

—Sabes que pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí, contigo ¿Verdad?—Asintió.

— ¿Quieres conocer a mi padre?

—Claro.

Caminamos hacia dentro de la habitación donde un hombre algo mayor estaba en la camilla, hablando con su sobrino, Sebastian. Cuando los ojos del hombre se pusieron en mí, me sonrió.

— ¿Seb, podrías dejarnos solos un momento?—Pregunto con voz cansada.

—Claro iré por un café.

Sebastian salió de la habitación. Y Kurt me tomo de la mano para que nos sentáramos en el sillón a un lado de la camilla de su padre.

— ¿Eres Blaine Anderson?—Me pregunto.

—Sí.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a un lindo chico Kurt—él se ruborizo y yo lo abrace. —Espero que cuides muy bien de mi hijo.

—Lo hare con mi alma—Dije sincero mientras tomaba una de las manos de Kurt.

—Siempre quise conocer al chico que haría que Kurt se enamorara, él nunca fue alguien muy enamoradizo. Siempre decía que los chicos de la escuela eran desagradables. Pero por lo visto tú eres la excepción.

—Claro que lo es. —Dijo Kurt acurrucándose en mi pecho.

—Me alegra mucho saber que Kurt estará en buenas manos. Sé que lo cuidaras muy bien y más que nada también Seb él siempre se preocupa por su pequeño primito.

—Claro que lo hare, no dejare que nada malo le ocurra. No mientras estemos juntos… lo juro.

Mire a los ojos de Kurt y sonreí, él estaba mirándome tiernamente. Sus ojos me lo decían todo, el sentía tantas cosas por mi como yo por él. Iba a besarlo pero me pareció algo inapropiado con su padre mirándonos.

Después de un rato en que nos quedamos así acurrucados en el sillón se escuchó un pitido muy molesto. Inmediatamente me alarme y mira hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Kurt lo hizo.

— ¿Papa?—Dijo el antes de comenzar a llorar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Seb entro con los cafés que cayeron al suelo derramándose por el piso.

— ¡Enfermera!—Salió gritando por el pasillo.

— ¡Papa! ¡No!—Kurt había comenzado a gritar y lo abrace fuertemente contra mí.

El luchaba por soltarse, pero no podía dejarlo hacer eso. No quería que sufriera mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— ¡No papa! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te necesito!

Las enfermeras entraron la habitación y nos pidieron que saliéramos. Kurt seguía llorando de una manera incontrolable, nos sentamos en las bancas fuera de la habitación. Frente a nosotros, pasaron muchas enfermeras apuradas con muchas maquinas con las que tratarían de revivir al padre de Kurt, pero yo sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Arrope a Kurt entre mis brazos, no me importaba si mojaba mi ropa, no me importaba nada que no fuera tratar de hacerlo sentir bien, al menos un poco.

—Shh, shh. Tranquilo todo va a estar bien—Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello lentamente tratando de que se quedara dormido.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido en mis piernas llego Sebastian y se sentó a mi lado.

—Papa... no… no te vayas…—Sollozaba Kurt entre sueños.

—Esto será muy duro para el—Dijo Sebastian.

—Lo sé, pero tratare de ayudarlo lo más que pueda.

Y así seria, no dejaría que nada lo hiciera caer en la depresión o que llegara a hacer cosas peores. No me imagino el dolor que Kurt está sintiendo en este momento, pero al menos puedo ayudarlo a aminorarlo. Si solo necesito estar aquí para que él pueda llorar en mi hombro eso me basta, con tal de poder hacer algo para que el no caiga poco a poco. Hare lo que sea para mantenerlo feliz, y para protegerlo. Tal y como se lo prometí a su padre.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

** _15… Las Lágrimas De Mi Ángel_**

* * *

Desperté a un lado de Kurt, abrazándolo. Me había quedado a dormir en su casa, ya que, aunque yo tenía pensado dormir en un hotel. Decidí dormir aquí porque Sebastian me lo pidió y dijo que Kurt estaría más tranquilo conmigo cerca. Ayer fue un día muy pesado para él y para mi suerte no volvió a despertar luego de que se quedara dormido en el hospital.

Ayer por la noche Sebastian y yo cargamos a Kurt hasta su auto y luego llegamos hasta su casa, lo subí hasta su cama. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no despertara, lo acomode y lo arrope. Luego baje con Seb, que estaba hablando por teléfono con la enfermera que atendía a su tío y le dijo que trágicamente no pudieron hacer nada para salvar la vida de su tío.

Sebastian está reprimiendo todo no ha llorado mucho, creo que es porque se quiere hacer el fuerte frente a su primo pequeño. Y es totalmente comprensible, Kurt ya sufrió la pérdida de su madre y ahora la de su padre, es demasiada carga emocional para un chico de diecisiete años.

Me levanto de la cama, voy al baño y me lavo la cara con una cantidad abundante de agua, este día no será muy fácil y voy a cuidar a Kurt a toda costa. Cuando termino me seco con una toalla y bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde esta Sebastian recargado contra el lavaplatos tomando un café en pijamas, mirando ningún punto fijo por la ventana.

—Hola—Salude en un tono no muy fuerte para no asustarlo.

El me miro alejándose de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás?—Me pregunto con una cálida sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿Y tú?

—Podría estar mejor—Miro hacia la ventana. — ¿Y Kurt?

—Creo que todavía está dormido, no quise despertarlo.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, hoy en la tarde enterraran a mi tío—Tomo un sorbo de su café para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Tu escogerás la ropa?

—Sí, él ya me había comentado cuales quería usar. No puedo creer que desde antes ya hubiera pensado en este momento. —Soltó un suspiro triste mientras sacaba unos huevos de la nevera.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?—Le pregunte al ver que iba a preparar algo de comida.

—Si pero tú y Kurt no lo han hecho. ¿Podrías despertarlo y decirle que baje para que desayune?

—Ahora vengo.

—Ok, solo hazlo con cuidado. —Asentí y salí de la habitación con dirección a las escaleras.

Subía las escaleras mientras pensaba, ¿Sería una buena idea que Kurt fuera al funeral de su padre? Porque aunque él sea el hombre con quien ha pasado prácticamente toda su vida, no creo que sea bueno que lo vea; por el contrario podría afectarlo, y mucho. Aunque puede que ni siquiera se acerque a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

Entre en su habitación y logre observe que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Lentamente me acerque a él, le comencé a decir cosas lindas al oído para que lo primero que escuchara en este día fuera algo bueno.

—Hola ángel—Dije cuando abrió sus preciosos ojos azules.

Sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que me derriten el corazón y me dejan sin aliento.

—Hola mi amor—Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Se tocó el estómago e hizo una tierna carita de niño pequeño.

—Sí, ¿Me llevas a desayunar?—Pregunto levantando sus brazos hacia mí.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue? —Asintió—Esta…—Mire sus profundos ojos azules, él estaba contento pero muy dentro estaba roto…—bien.

Lo levante, el paso sus brazos por detrás de mí cuello y se sujetó a mí. Sus piernas fueron a mis caderas, las levanto y las enrollo alrededor de ellas; yo lo tome por su espalda apegándolo a mi cuerpo. Y su cabeza la coloco en mi cuello. Parecía como si estuviera cargando a un bebe pero cargaba algo más importante para mi… a mi ángel.

Camine escaleras abajo con Kurt en mis brazos. Al llegar a la cocina, Sebastian nos mira y sonrió. Deje a Kurt en una silla y yo me senté en la de un lado.

— ¿Cómo estas pequeño?—Pregunto Seb a su primo.

— ¿Cómo mas podría estar en este momento?—Se encogió de hombros con un semblante triste.

—Mira—Sebastian se agacho para que lo viera a los ojos—Sé que esto es difícil pero trata de mantenerte con un humor feliz y disfruta las cosas—Dijo mirándome por unos instantes al final de sus palabras. — ¿Prometes al menos tratar de ser feliz por estar con tu príncipe y tu primo favorito?

Me sonroje por las palabras usadas por Sebastian.

—Lo prometo, Sebby—Dijo Kurt en tono de niño pequeño y luego le dio un abrazo a su primo.

—Ok, bueno aquí están sus desayunos. Yo iré a cambiarme y luego saldré, ¿Pueden cuidarse solos verdad?—Pregunto mirando más a Kurt que a mí.

—Soy yo Seb, obviamente puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Blaine puedes cuidarlo?—Pregunto ahora solo a mí.

—Claro—Conteste.

—Gracias—Y salió.

—No puedo creer que todavía me crea el mismo niño que jugaba con sus peluches y se tropezaba cuando jugaban en el jardín—Dijo Kurt molesto mientras comenzaba a comer.

—Vamos amor, ¿Acaso no es genial tener a un primo tan protector como Sebastian?

—Sí, pero a veces me asfixia con tanta protección de su parte. De niño era un temor tenerlo junto a mis amigos, él es alguien insoportable.

—No te preocupes, no es como si él se fuera a cambiar a McKinley para cuidarte, ¿Verdad? —Dije irónico.

—Ah, y por cierto—Dijo Sebastian volviendo a la habitación y nosotros lo miramos—Voy a ir a tu escuela, ya que tengo que pasar mi tiempo aquí y no puedo perder clases.

— ¡Que emoción!—Grito Kurt con emoción claramente fingida.

Cuando Seb se fue. Kurt se me quedo mirándome feo, como si me matara con la mirada.

—Tú lo invocaste, ahora estará molestándome 24 horas al día, todos los días a la semana.

—Claro que no, yo te llevare a cenar y ver películas cuando pueda.

El sonrió.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

Desayunamos juntos y fue algo mágico, estar con él durante las mañanas es un sueño y esta vez es una realidad. Luego subimos a su habitación y nos bañamos y vestimos con ropas negras, por obvias razones. Él se puso unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una playera negras de manga larga. Yo por otro lado me puse unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, una playera blanca bajo un chaleco negro y con un corbatín con tonos oscuros.

Con el paso de los minutos el humor de Kurt fue decayendo hasta hacer que solo se acostara en el sofá sin hacer nada. Me mataba verlo así pero no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, cada vez que trataba de decir algo alegre el simplemente parecía ignorarme y seguía con la misma expresión triste en su cara. Pareciera como si toda su felicidad hubiera sido tragada por un dementor. Y eso no era nada lindo, yo solo lo observaba, no se movía mucho, solo para parpadear.

Salí a tomar aire y me senté en el porche de su casa, observaba los autos pasar, luego recibí una llamada y conteste:

— ¿Hola?

—Blaine. —Dijo Rachel— ¿Cómo esta Kurt?

Mire al cielo y suspire.

—Pues… deprimido, triste. Acostado en el sofá como si fuera un muerto viviente.

—Entiendo—Dijo ella—Sabes que, voy a ir. Tengo que ver a mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo solo en estos momentos tan tristes.

—Claro ven, la verdad espero que contigo aquí se le pueda levantar el ánimo, aunque sea un poco.

—Ah y por cierto llevare a algunos amigos del Glee club, que también son sus amigos.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema. —Y colgó.

Entre en la casa para ver a Kurt que seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado hace rato. Me senté a un lado de él y le acaricie ligeramente el cabello. En cierta parte es mejor que solo este triste, a que este triste y además este llorando.

Durante los próximos minutos me resigne a mirar la televisión mientras tenia a Kurt conmigo pero como si no existiera. Espero que con sus amigos aquí al menos se anime un poco.

Tocaron el timbre y me levante para abrir.

— ¡Blainey!—Chillo Rachel abrazándome—Te extrañe tanto.

—Yo también te extrañe pequeña molesta—Ella rodo los ojos.

—Bueno deja te presento a mis amigos y también amigos de Kurt. —Dijo Rachel y varios de sus amigos llegaron hasta donde estaba ella.

Una chica alta y rubia de ojos azules entro primero.

— ¿Dónde está mi unicornio?—Pregunto la chica.

Yo la mire extrañado y luego fije mi vista en Rachel para una explicación.

—Ella es Brittany y le dice unicornio a Kurt. —Luego ella me susurro solo a mí—Unicornios son los Gays.

—Oh. Kurt está en la sala.

—Aww que lindo tu eres su novio unicornio—Dijo antes de irse.

Iba a decir algo pero Rachel me interrumpió.

—No te preocupes ella es así. Ahora ella es…—Fue interrumpida.

—Soy Santana Lopez—Dijo una chica latina, de ojos marrón oscuro y cabello negro—Y ¿Tu eres?

—Blaine Anderson—Dije yo. Ella sonrió y luego se fue. Cosa que me dejo algo desconcertado.

—Y por último ella es Mercedes.

Señalo a una chica morena con una gran sonrisa. Ella era muy amigable, según Sam me había contado.

—Hola, me alegra mucho que tú cuides de mi pequeñín. Se nota que eres muy bueno y tienes un corazón de oro porque Kurt se enamoró de ti y eso yo pensaba que era imposible.

—Muchas gracias, la verdad él es que tiene un corazón de oro, yo solo lo amo incondicionalmente.

—Espero que lo cuides mucho, él ha sufrido mucho y tú pareces alguien confiable.

Ella se alejó para ir con Kurt.

—Bueno ellas son las mejores amigas de Kurt. Además de mí, claramente. Pero falta alguien más. —Rachel salió un poco y me pareció que le hablo a alguien. —Traje a alguien para que te haga compañía.

— ¡Sam!—Grite al ver a mi mejor amigo cruzar el marco de la puerta. Lo abrace.

—Bueno chicos yo me voy a ver a Kurt. —Y Rachel se alejó.

— ¿Cómo has estado?—Me pregunto.

—Bien, ha sido muy difícil verlo sufrir tanto con lo de su padre.

—Tú no te preocupes, solo puedes estar con el todo el tiempo. El lograra volver a ser como antes, tu solo tienes que esperar.

— ¿Tú crees que sería una buena idea pedirle que sea mi novio?

—Deberías esperar un poco más, todavía está dolido. Cuando cambie un poco de ánimo entonces tu puedes preparar algo muy grande para que el este feliz y así se olvide de todo por un rato.

— ¿Y cómo piensas que yo planee todo eso?—Le cuestione.

—No te preocupes por ello, yo te ayudare en todo—Sonrió.

—Está bien vamos a planearlo, pero arriba para que ninguna de las chicas escuche algo y luego le cuente.

—Ok, como tú quieras.

Ambos subimos las escaleras y fuimos a la habitación de Kurt. Ahí todas mis ideas salieron a flote, esto tenía que ser algo grande. Tal vez no le vaya a proponer que se case conmigo pero que sea mi novio es algo igual de importante y quiero que todo sea perfecto, que sea una velada que nunca vaya a olvidar y que quede grabada en sus recuerdos para siempre.

— ¿Entonces cuando podríamos realizarlo todo?—Le pregunte a Sam que revisaba todas las cosas por medio de su computadora portátil.

—Si no hay ningún inconveniente para pasado mañana. Me imagino que para ese momento los ánimos de Kurt cambiaran y estará un poco más alegre.

—Perfecto.

— ¡Blaine!—Grito Sebastian desde el piso de abajo— ¡Es hora de irnos!

—Vamos—Ambos caminamos escaleras abajo y ajustamos unos últimos detalles para tener lista la sorpresa para él.

— ¿Dónde está Kurt?—Pregunte.

—Está en la sala, dice que quiere que tú vayas con él.

Camine hasta ese lugar y me encontré con Kurt acostado en el sofá mirando hacia la ventana. Lo abrace y luego bese su cabello.

— ¿Nos vamos?—Dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que la tomara.

—Si—Respondió triste y tomo mi mano.

Caminamos tomados de la mano y fuimos hasta el auto de Seb, nos subimos en la parte de atrás. Los chicos se fueron un poco antes que nosotros y dijeron que nos veríamos haya, porque querían servir de apoyo para Kurt. En el camino pasamos por una florería y Kurt se bajó y compro un tulipán amarillo, la flor favorita de su padre. Y también un ramo de rosas blancas.

Al llegar al cementerio fuimos hasta el lugar donde enterrarían al señor Hummel, yo solo caminaba al lado de Kurt que me tomaba de la mano y pareciera que nunca la iba a soltar. Al llegar al lugar observamos que había mucha gente, amigos de la familia Hummel, familiares y por supuesto nosotros. Muchos fueron a darle el pésame a Kurt y él se mostró muy triste con las palabras dichas por las personas.

El lugar tenía varias coronas de flores y una gran fotografía en el extremo izquierdo del lugar. El ataúd era de un color vino, el hecho de que todo estuviera así, tan bien preparado, me ponía algo melancólico.

Comenzaron a decir algunas palabras sobre el fallecido y me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que Kurt fuera a donde se encontraba el micrófono, suspiro y luego comenzó a hablar:

—Hace nueve años mi mama murió y yo estaba en este cementerio con mi padre, el me prometió que seriamos felices por más que ella faltara tanto en casa. Y lo cumplió, todos los días yo la extrañaba pero sabía que hay estaba mi papa para protegerme y cuidarme. Ahora que él se ha ido tengo a una persona que se, que cuidara de mí. —Me miro—Y también sé que con su amor logre superar esto. —Para cuando termino de hablar tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, pero en ningún momento se quebró.

El bajo y se sentó a mi lado. Me tomo de la mano y la apretó. Después de que varias personas hablaran había llegado el momento de bajar el ataúd al suelo. Antes de que comenzaran a enterrarlo, Kurt lanzo la flor hacia el ataúd, luego la tierra se hizo presente. Kurt se aferró a mi cuerpo y comenzó a llorar. Yo lo abrace y comencé a decirle palabras de ánimo en susurros. Después de varios minutos la gente comenzó a irse, no sin antes hacer una oración o algo parecido.

Cuando yo iba a comenzar a caminar hacia el auto Kurt me detuvo tomándome de mi mano, lo mire. Todavía tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, con delicadeza se las limpie.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar?—Me pregunto. Yo solo asentí y camine con él.

Caminábamos entre tumbas, algunas muy descuidadas, otras muy bien cuidadas. Algunas con flores, algunas que no. Nos detuvimos frente a una tumba que decía:

Elizabeth Hummel. Madre, Esposa &amp; Amiga.

—Hola mama—Dijo él y se agacho un poco—Tenia un tiempo que no venía pero ya sabes que te había dicho que papa estaba mal, pues él ahora está contigo. Sé que es muy triste que este aquí solo, pero aquí esta Blaine. —Me tomo de la mano—Él es una persona muy importante en mi vida, me robo el corazón y espero que con él a mi lado la perdida de ustedes dos sea un poco menos dolorosa. Volveré en cuanto pueda, solo para que sepas que no tienes que preocuparte por tu pequeño, con Blaine siempre estaré bien—Sonrió y luego se levantó para recargar su cabeza en mi hombro, seguía llorando.

Se quedó así unos minutos más y luego dejo el ramo de rosas frente a la tumba de su madre.

—Ten—Me dio una cadenita con un colgante de estrella en él.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es algo para que siempre que no esté contigo, solo la toques y mires al cielo sepas que yo estoy contigo siempre. Mi abuelo se lo dio a mi abuela y luego se lo dieron a mi papa, que se lo dio a mi mama. Y me lo dieron a mí, mi papa me dijo que se lo diera a la personas más especial de mi vida y esa persona eres tu—Me dio un beso. —Te amo.

—También te amo.

— ¿Nos vamos?—Pregunto, yo asentí.

Y entonces caminamos hasta el auto, donde Seb nos estaba esperando y al vernos me sonrió. Subimos al auto y fuimos a casa de los Hummel, nadie dijo nada en todo el viaje. Kurt estaba algo perdido solo viendo por la ventana y Sebastian miraba atento el camino pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, yo por otro lado decidí guardar silencio para no molestarlos o algo.

Al llegar nos bajamos y fuimos a dormir a las habitaciones. Yo seguí a Kurt y al llegar a su habitación se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior y luego se colocó su pijama, después se metió dentro de las cobijas. Yo hice lo mismo y me dormí abrazando a Kurt que soltaba pequeños sollozos en sus sueños.

Por más que odiara ver a Kurt llorar, no podía hacer mucho para ayudarlo, pero desde mañana por la mañana comenzaría a trabajar para traer al viejo Kurt de antes. Al alegre y divertido que me robo el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vi sin ojos de odio, ese de quien me he enamorado tan profundamente que nunca voy a poder sacar de mi alma, ni en un millón de años.

* * *

_**Gracias Por Leer :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_ 16… Quiero Hacerte Feliz_**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el entierro del padre de Kurt y el seguía igual de triste, algo que me preocupaba mucho. No sabía que hacer o como quitarle esa tristeza de encima. Me mata verlo acostado en el sillón llorando o escucharlo sollozando cuando piensa que estoy solo. Simplemente, mi corazón se cae a pedazos y no encuentro nada que pueda hacer. Cada vez que trato de hacerlo el solo parece ignorarme, ni siquiera Sebastian ha logrado hacer que diga una palabra en todo este tiempo.

Sebastian por otro lado casi no está en casa porque está buscando un trabajo. No me ha dicho por qué pero me imagino que debe ser algo muy malo como para que salga todas las tardes a la ciudad a buscar un empleo que dice es muy urgente.

Mientras tanto mis padres me han estado llamado y me han tratado de convencer de que vuelva a New York pero no quiero hacerlo, Lima es mi hogar y es donde se encuentra Kurt, no me perdonaría si le pasara algo y yo estuviera en New York, a kilómetros de distancia de aquí, sin estar cerca de él. Además de que no soporto la idea de estar tan lejos de él. Él es simplemente mi más importante razón para vivir y tratar de ser una mejor persona.

En este momento me encontraba sentado en una banca del parque mirando a la gente pasar y observando el cielo sin ningún punto fijo en él. Estaba esperando a Sam, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él. Principalmente para la propuesta a Kurt, sé que no debería esforzarme tanto ya que solo le pediré que sea mi novio, pero él lo vale. Me gustaría tratar de que con esta propuesta el sonría y se ponga feliz, porque una de las razones por las que más me gusta estar con él es porque me gusta hacerlo feliz. Así que con esto lo único que busco es hacerlo feliz…

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estas Sam?!—Pregunte, casi grite al aire por una respuesta cuando ya había pasado más de una hora desde que se suponía nos veríamos aquí.

—Aquí—Dijo una voz, inmediatamente gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Y, efectivamente era el… con un helado en su mano.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? se suponía que nos veríamos aquí hace una hora—Le reproche en tono un tanto furioso, aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

Él se sentó a mi lado en la banca.

—Oh es que me quede dormido—Admitió y yo lo mire incrédulo.

¡¿Quién se queda dormido a las cinco de la tarde?!

—No sé por qué no te creo. —Replique mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—A veces eres algo molesto cuando no me crees y piensas que digo la verdad. —Confeso dando un bufido al final.

—Tal vez sea por el hecho de que estas comiendo un helado y porque cerca no hay una heladería—Lo mire con una ceja alzada—Vamos Sammy dime dónde estabas.

—Ok, estaba con Quinn—Admitió— ¿Contento?—Y yo me quede mirándolo para comprobar si era una broma de mal gusto, muy mal gusto. Pero para mí mala suerte no pareció mentir.

No sé qué pensamiento es peor, Quinn cerca de Sam o que Sam este cerca de esa chica que lo único que busca es la popularidad y el sexo, en especial sexo. Además según me había contado Rachel ella estaba embarazada y no creo que sea una buena idea por parte de Sam andar con una chica que en unos cuantos meses tendrá a su bebe.

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunte antes de gritarle en la cara que eso era una mala idea.

—Pues no se—Se encogió de hombros—Creo que me gusta.

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.

— ¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso!—Grite—Ella no es una chica en la cual se pueda confiar.

—Vamos Blaine, no me dirás que tiene que ver que te haya engañado.

—Claro que es por eso, además se embarazo de un chico con quien se acostó solo por diversión. Ni siquiera son novios y el chico ya dejo la ciudad sin importarle en lo más mínimo su bebe. No quiero que ella te rompa el corazón.

—No lo hará, sé que yo le gusto a ella también. Y no me gusta que hables así de ella, como a ti no te gusta que hable mal de Kurt.

—Ok, como quieras por mi puedes estar con quien sea pero no vengas después llorando, porque lo único que hare será decirte "Te lo dije"—Advertí.

—Si puedes hacer lo que quieras, porque eso nunca va a pasar.

— ¿Ye podemos hablar de mi problema?—Pregunte un poco ansioso, bueno en realidad muy ansioso.

—Claro—Suspiro— ¿Todavía sigue igual de triste?—Me pregunto.

—Si y la verdad no puedo esperar a que esa tristeza se vaya. Necesito hacer algo yo mismo para apartarla.

—Bueno que bien que pienses eso, porque la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo puedan durar las flores como nuevas—Dijo con alivio en sus palabras.

— ¿Entonces puedes ponerlo todo para hoy en la noche, aproximadamente a las ocho?

—Sí, tú por el momento ve con Kurt y trata de convencerlo de salir esta noche contigo.

—Sera una tarea difícil pero voy a hacerlo. Hare cualquier cosa por volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa—Sonreí y me levante de mi asiento.

—Entonces ve por él—Dijo alentadoramente mi amigo y yo comencé a caminar hacia mi auto.

— ¡Me llamas cuando hayas terminado todo!—Le alcance a gritar antes de que se fuera.

Camine hasta la salida del parque, al llegar ahí. Busque mi auto con la mirada, a veces olvidaba donde estacionaba mi auto cuando iba a un lugar, pero no era un gran problema normalmente no tardaba mucho en encontrarlo. Y así fue, en cuanto lo encontré camine con paso veloz hacia él. Entre en el vehículo y lo encendí. Luego conduje por las calles de Lima hasta llegar a la casa de Kurt, baje del auto y camine hasta la entrada pero me detuve justo antes de abrir la puerta, pues escuche algunos sollozos provenientes de entre los arbustos. Por un momento pensé que era Kurt pero reconocía perfectamente cuando lloraba, no simplemente porque lo ame y me fije en cada aspecto de su ser. Sino porque no ha dejado de hacerlo en todo este tiempo.

Me asome lentamente y me abrí paso entre los arbustos, al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos pude ver a una figura alta con un cabello castaño muy brillante. Sin duda conocía a dos personas con ese aspecto pero cuando la persona me miro con sus brillantes y profundos ojos verdes me di cuenta de quien se trataba. Me agache para verlo mejor, era Sebastian… llorando. Me pareció muy raro que estuviera llorando fuera de la casa y entre los arbustos.

— ¿Qué paso?—Le pregunte sentándome a su lado y puse mi mano en su rodilla.

—Na-nada—Dijo entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

—Vamos Seb puedes decirme lo que sea y no te juzgare, te has convertido en un hermano mayor para mi e estos días—Dije tratando de inspirarle confianza para que me contara el motivo por el cual lloraba.

—Bueno desde hace un tiempo que había recibido una llamada de la autoridades diciendo que la casa estaba a nombre de mi tío Burt y como el no dejo ningún testamento de ella tendrá que ser devuelta. —Dijo aunque en realidad no entendí mucho.

—No entendí ¿Qué pasara con eso?

—Nos tendremos que ir de la casa y por eso estoy buscando trabajo como loco, necesitamos dinero, tengo que proteger a Kurt como se lo prometí a mi ido.

— ¿Y porque no les pides dinero a tus padres? Kurt dijo que ellos son ricos.

—Y lo son—Suspiro—Lo que pasa es que ellos me desheredaron—Confeso y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ellos no pueden soportar el hecho de dejarle tanto dinero a un chico bisexual, son homofóbicos y ni con todo lo que les dije lograron creerme que se puede amar de esta forma, pero todo empeoro cuando me vieron besando a un chico en mi habitación, ese día deje de ser un Smythe y dejaron de pagar a mi colegio. Así que en cuanto les dije simplemente olvidaron mi existencia y eso me rompía el alma. Por eso cuando mi tío Burt me pidió que viniera a cuidar de Kurt, no lo pensé y tome el primer tren a Lima. Por eso no tengo dinero y la familia de Kurt tampoco, todo el dinero que el ganaba en su trabajo era destinado a sus estudios y temo que sin recursos él tenga que dejar de estudiar para tener que trabajar—Dijo y al final rompió el llanto. No puedo creer todo lo que ha tenido que vivir y menos que sus padres no aceptaran su bisexualidad.

—Yo podría pedirle dinero a mis padres—Propuse.

—No te preocupes Blaine, yo sé que puedo encontrar una solución. —Dijo decidido.

—En serio Seb, no creo que les moleste a mis padres. Además podrían vivir en mi casa, por suerte no la han vendido todavía. Y si logro convencerlos de que me dejen vivir aquí en Lima podríamos vivir los tres juntos ahí, ¿Te parece?

—No lo sé Blaine, no quiero que pienses que tienes que ayudarme solo por ser el primo de Kurt.

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Ustedes dos son mi familia, y tú eres como un hermano mayor para mí.

—No Blaine y es mi última palabra, yo me las arreglare solo.

Además de ser como un hermano mayor, Seb es un testarudo, sé que jamás aceptara que lo haga pero de todos modos lo hare.

—Está bien. No hare nada—Mentí.

—Ok, gracias y, ¿Podrías no mencionarle nada de esto a Kurt? No quiero que se preocupe por algo más.

Después de ese encuentro con Seb entre a la casa, pero él dijo que tenía que salir a buscar trabajo y se fue en su auto. Camine hasta llegar a la sala y me sorprendió no encontrar a Kurt ahí, durante los últimos días era muy difícil siquiera sacarlo de esta habitación. Me llego un mensaje de texto de Sam que decía que ya estaba todo listo para que llevara a Kurt.

Camine hacia las escaleras quitándome le chaqueta y dejándola en el sofá. Subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Kurt, la abrí lentamente encontrándome con que Kurt estaba dormido, con todas las cobijas tapándole el cuerpo, su carita era tan adorable que me daban ganas de abrazarlo hasta que no pudiera más.

Me senté a un lado de él y le moví un poco tratando de despertarlo. El lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa y luego bostezo. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado, se recargo en mi hombro.

—Hola, mi ángel.

—Hola amor, ¿Qué haces?—Me pregunto.

—Viendo como un precioso ángel se despierta—Bese su nariz y el sonrió.

—Lamento haber estado tan triste estos días y no haberte prestado mucha atención—Bajo la mirada un poco triste.

—No te preocupes por eso, sé que todo esto es mucho para ti y por eso quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

— ¿A dónde?—Pregunto curioso.

—A un lugar muy especial, date una ducha y luego nos vamos—Le dije esperando que no me intentara contradecir o comenzara a pelear conmigo.

—Solo si me dices que va a pasar en ese lugar.

—Ok, pues pasara algo que espero te haga mucho, muy feliz—Sonrió.

—Está bien me daré una ducha y luego iremos a ese lugar especial que dices.

—Me parece perfecto, te estaré esperando en la sala de estar.

El asintió y tomo una toalla para luego entrar al baño de su habitación.

—Arréglate lo más que puedas, tienes que estar perfecto para esta cita. Aunque sé que no necesitas hacer mucho para lograrlo.

— ¿Acaso me dirás cumplidos mientras este en la ducha?—Pregunto con una risita.

—No te diré cumplidos cada vez que tenga oportunidad. Te esperare abajo—El contesto con un "Ok" y luego yo salí de su habitación.

Camine escaleras abajo y me recargue en respaldo del sofá. Estuve así durante dos minutos pero como me aburrí me tire hacia atrás quedando boca arriba y con las piernas en el aire. Sabía que iba a pasar un buen rato hasta que Kurt terminara de arreglarse, así que comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos, no pensaba nada interesante en realidad. Pero cuando menos me di cuenta Kurt ya estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba al lado del sofá donde yo estaba acostado. Lo mire y el rio.

—Te vez adorable—Menciono con una de esas hermosas y lindas sonrisas impregnada en su rostro.

Yo me acomode, volteándome hasta quedar sentado en el sofá y lo mire. Sonreí. Se vea completamente perfecto, no quedaba rastro de él Kurt triste y deprimido de los últimos días. Su cabello desarreglado cambio por uno perfectamente peinado para arriba y brillante. Su ropa cambio de un pijama azul a un pantalón blanco ajustado en especial en las partes más importantes, ahora tenía puesta una playera de manga larga negra y con un chaleco abierto blanco. Y sus pantuflas cambiaron por unas botas negras muy brillantes. Y su expresión triste cambio a una sonrisa perfecta.

—Te ves hermoso—Le dije y él se ruborizo levemente.

—Gracias. —Me levante del sofá.

— ¿Nos vamos?—Le ofrecí mi mano y el la tomo.

—Vámonos.

Caminamos hasta mi auto y nos subimos en él, luego conduje hasta un lugar algo apartado de la ciudad. Durante el camino distraje a Kurt para qué no me preguntara hacia dónde íbamos, y cuando llegamos me apresure a bajarme del auto para abrirle la puerta. Cuando el bajo del auto, sonrió ampliamente y luego me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?—Pregunto observando todo.

—Es nuestra cita a la luz de la luna—Conteste.

Era un prado de un color verde muy brillante con flores y algunos árboles, tenía un gran lago en medio de él. Había una manta en frente del lago con una flor sobre ella. Todo estaba perfectamente iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

—Esto es hermoso—Dijo el con la boca abierta.

—Solo lo mejor para mi ángel.

Me abrazo.

—Tu sí que eres mi príncipe—Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Estuvimos acostados mirando las estrellas y hablando de nosotros hasta que reuní el valor suficiente para declarármele y me senté, el hizo lo mismo y luego yo le tome las manos.

—Kurt—Dije—La verdadera razón por la que te traje aquí es para decirte algo muy importante.

—Ok, dilo.

—Desde el momento en que te vi caminando por el pasillo mientras traía ese estúpido raje de conejo que Rachel me hizo usar, supe que estaba enamorado de ti. No había duda en mi cabeza de que había estado buscando a alguien todo este tiempo pero nunca me di cuenta que esa persona estaba justo frente a mí. Mirándome con un par de preciosos ojos azules y con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. Cuando me diste ese beso en la mejilla supe que tú movías todo mi mundo y me hacías querer cambiar y ser mejor para ti. Pero más importante aún para hacerte feliz, a veces pensaba en que nosotros estábamos predestinados y que nuestros corazones siempre pertenecieron al otro, sin que nos diéramos cuenta de ello, durante todo este tiempo.

El comenzó a llorar mientras me sonreía y yo también lo hice. Solo me gustaba verlo llorar cuando era por felicidad.

—Hemos tenido que pasar muchas cosas para estar en este lugar en donde estamos ahora, pero ahora sé que todo ha valido la pena por este hermoso momento en que estoy contigo y no importa nada más que tú y yo. Por eso quiero pedirte, formalmente, que seas mi novio. Sé que probablemente no seré el mejor novio del mundo pero tratare de serlo… solo por ti ¿Aceptas, mi ángel?

—Sí, claro que quiero ser tu novio. No hay nadie más de quien yo quisiera ser novio en este mundo porque tú eres mi mundo—Dijo con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules, que brillaban de la alegría.

Nos besamos. Pude sentir sus hermosos labios una vez más sobre los míos. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez éramos novios. Con mi lengua roza un poco su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en aquella boca que tanto añoraba y que tanto adoraba tocar con mi lengua. El no tardó mucho en hacerlo, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y sentí que explotaban millones de fuegos artificiales en mi estómago. Él se acostó en la manta y yo me puse sobre él, posicione mis manos en su cara y él puso las suyas en mi espalda. No nos dejamos de besar durante lo que me parecieron años, y cuando al fin terminamos sus labios estaban hinchados y rojizos. Sonreí y luego mire al cielo. Docenas de fuegos artificiales se impregnaban en él, todos me gustaban pero en especial uno que tenía un gran corazón y dentro de él la palabra "Klaine" nuestros dos nombres juntos. Esa sí que fue una gran idea de Sam.

—Te amo, novio—Le dije y ¡Oh dios! Como amaba llamarlo así.

—Y yo a ti novio mío—Dijo y nos volvimos a fundir en otro beso.

* * *

_**Gracias Por Leer :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_** 17… You Are My Teenage Dream**_

* * *

Hoy era un gran día. Por fin había logrado convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran quedarme en Lima. Ellos preferían que estuviera con ellos, pero siendo claros ¿Para qué? De todos creo que es lo mejor, para que yo no este aburrido y solo, ya que ellos siempre están de viaje, incluso en este momento planean un viaje de dos semanas a Chicago. Con muchos argumentos que les dije a través de video chat pude lograr convencerlos de que yo pudiera quedarme en la casa en Lima, y también que además Kurt y Sebastian puedan venir a vivir conmigo. Sera genial vivir con ellos en especial con Kurt. Tengo planeado que Kurt y yo durmamos en mi habitación, ya que de todas maneras es lo suficientemente grande como para que las cosas de los dos quedaran acomodadas perfectamente; y también que Seb se quede en el dormitorio de mis padres, es un poco más pequeño que el mío, ya que como nunca estaban en casa no necesitaban mucho espacio para dejar sus cosas, prácticamente las guardaban en sus maletas todo el tiempo.

Han pasado cinco días, quince horas, veinticinco minutos y 17 segundo como novio y contando. Claro que cuento el tiempo que pasa desde que somos novios, podría decirse que él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Cada día hemos salido juntos y es simplemente perfecto pasar tiempo con él. Normalmente vamos a lugares algo privados para poder estar juntos sin recibir miradas malas de la gente, de algo me ha servido poder tener dinero para darles algo de dinero extra para mis peticiones "especiales".

— ¿Estás listo para volver a la escuela?—Me pregunto Sebastian que paso caminando detrás de mí peinándose el cabello con su peine de la suerte.

Eso era lo único malo de que definitivamente me mude a Lima… la escuela. No quiero volver ahí, bueno en cierta parte si porque veré a Rachel y a Sam todos los días. Además de que Kurt quiere presentarme a sus queridos amigos del Glee club como su novio oficial.

—Casi—Respondí mirándome en el espejo buscando cualquier imperfección. Este sería mi gran regreso a McKinley— ¿Dónde está Kurt?

—Crep que está abajo desayunando, deberías ir tú también—Sebastian se metió dentro de su habitación y yo camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escalas, abajo se escuchaba una melodía tarareada que no reconocí muy bien.

—Hola amor—Me saludo Kurt cuando entre a la cocina. Él estaba sentado comiendo un cereal.

—Hola mi precioso ángel—Me senté al lado suyo y deje un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Me encanta el sabor de tus labios por la mañana—Murmuro el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y a mí me encantas tú todo el tiempo—Él se ruborizo por mi comentario— ¿Qué es esa canción que estaba tarareando?

—Nada—Se encogió de hombros—Es solo una canción que se me quedo grabada en la mente y no puedo sacarla de ahí.

Tome un plato, coloque cereal en él y después leche. Comencé a comer mi cereal mientras veía como Kurt se veían tan lindo comiendo el suyo.

— ¿Y qué hacen en el Glee club?—Pregunte de repente.

—Pues básicamente cantar y bailar. También prepararnos para las competencias y eso. Somos como una gran familia, todos nos queremos y nos apoyamos como hermanos—Asentí— ¿Piensan en unirte?

La verdad era que si quería pero prefería que fuera una completa sorpresa para él.

—No creo, eso de cantar no va conmigo, mejor se lo dejo a los que sí saben hacerlo y tienen talento.

—Yo creo que tú si cantas pero tienes vergüenza hacerlo frente a tanta gente.

Yo lo mire divertido. Creo que hemos llegado al punto de conocernos demasiado bien.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes cada detalle de mí?—Pregunte recargando mi barbilla en mi mano.

—Porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y somos almas gemelas. —Contesto el tomando dulcemente mi mano.

—No sabes cómo te amo—le dije

—Yo te amo mucho más—Nos besamos.

—Chicos es hora de irnos—Vocifero Sebastian en el marco de la puerta—Pueden seguir besándose luego.

Bufe y Kurt soltó una linda risita.

—Ya vamos—Dijo él. Sebastian salió de la casa y fue por su auto.

—Odio ir a la escuela—Dije mientras me levantaba y dejaba los platos que usamos con los trastos sucios.

El me abrazo por la espalda.

— ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo en las clases y el almuerzo?—Hizo un lindo pucherito y yo bese sus irresistibles labios.

—Claro que sí, yo haría lo que sea por ti—Le bese una mejilla.

Ambos recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de la casa. Subimos al auto e Seb y el condujo hasta la escuela. Desde que somos novios Kurt ha sonreído todo el tiempo, y eso me hace muy feliz. Lo más importante para mí es él y que este bien.

— ¿Qué clase tienen primero?—Nos preguntó Sebastian.

—Yo Historia—respondí.

—Yo igual—Dijo Kurt emocionado abrazándome—Parece que el destino nos quiere juntos.

—Yo tengo química. Según parece no poder estar contigo todo el tiempo Kurt—Menciono Seb.

—Que bien—Susurro aliviado mi novio.

—Te escuche pequeño—Se burló Sebastian y Kurt soltó un bufido.

En el resto del viaje solo me la pase pensando en cómo sería la reacción de Sebastian y Kurt cuando entraron en mi casa y supieran que vivieran ahí. No digo que mi casa es la mejas, más lujosa y gran del mundo, pero algo es algo. Además seria el lugar perfecto para pasar el tiempo con Kurt sin ser interrumpidos. Es muy grande y además según supe Sebastian tiene una novia y sale con ella muy seguido. Todavía no sé cómo se llama pero según dice él es muy ardiente, me alegro por él, necesita alguien para apoyarse ya que sus padres no parecen siquiera pensar en hablarle. Lo he escuchado sollozando en las noches mientras llama a sus padres, pero ellos nunca le contestan.

— ¿Blaine no piensas bajar?—Me pregunto Kurt sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ya estábamos en la escuela y él me miraba con una gran sonrisa desde afuera del auto.

—Sí. Voy—Salí del auto y tome su mano.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada, algunas personas nos miraban otras simplemente ignoraban nuestra presencia. Al abrir la puerta recibí un gran abrazo por parte de Sam y Rachel.

— ¡No sabes cómo te extrañamos por aquí Blaine!—Chillo ella sonriendo.

—Si extraño demasiado a mi mejor amigo—Dijo Sam.

—Yo también los extrañe—Los abrace con mucha más fuerza, luego nos separamos del abrazo.

—Te vez diferente—Menciono Sam.

—Sí, ¿Acaso te cortarte el cabello?—Añadió Rachel— ¿O será que ahora ya tienes un novio?

—Bueno de que lo tengo, lo tengo—Bese la mejilla de Kurt.

—Aww que lindos son—Rachel estaba emocionada, ella siempre quiso vernos juntos—Son la pareja más perfecta de todo el mundo.

En eso timbraron y tuvimos que separarnos. Para ir a nuestras clases. Kurt y yo caminábamos hacia la clase de historia y yo rogaba de todas las maneras posibles que la maestra no haya venido en el camino. Como de costumbre la suerte no estaba de mi lado y la maestra ya estaba en el salón de clases revisando algunas cosas, entramos y no sentamos en la parte de atrás.

—Adoro esta clase, es tan interesante—Dijo Kurt.

—Si por adorar quieres decir odiar y por interesante quieres decir aburrida. Concuerdo totalmente contigo—Sonreí.

—Eres tan lindo—me abrazo.

—Yo no le veo lo lindo a odiar la clase de historia.

—Para mí todo tu eres lindo—Me beso la mejilla.

—Bien chicos comenzaremos la clase de hoy haciendo parejas para un trabajo que me entregaran al final de la clase.

—Hay que ponernos juntos—Propuso mi novio.

—Claro, no hay nada que me gustaría más que estar contigo en el aburrido trabajo de historia. Además de que eres uno de los mejores en esta clase y yo uno de los peores.

El sonrió.

Trabajar con Kurt fue diferente a como yo había pensado al principio. Pensé que el haría todo mientras yo dormía o hacia cualquier otra cosa, pero no, el me obligo a trabajar, cosa a la que no me pude negar porque seguramente le diría a la maestra que yo no hice nada para el trabajo. Él es muy estricto, no me imagino como será cuando tengamos hijos, pobres de ellos. El será el padre estricto y yo el padre buena onda que lo dejara ir a fiestas y no será un estricto amargado.

El resto de las clases estuve al lado de Kurt, no nos separamos ni un segundo y me encanta eso. Compartimos amigos y nos llevamos bien con todos ellos. Conocí a otros de sus amigos del Glee club, la mayoría son amigables y me agradan mucho.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo y Kurt me jalo hasta la mesa donde él se sentaba con sus amigos. A la mayoría los conocía, yo me senté entre él y Sam.

—Dijo Mr. Shue que hoy se unirá un nuevo miembro al Glee club—Dijo una Mercedes.

—Eso escuche—Dijo Rachel—La verdad espero que sea alguien talentoso y no sea odioso.

—Si porque contigo ya tenemos suficiente Berry—Dijo Santana que acaba de llegar con Sebastian.

— ¿Ellos son novios?—Le pregunte a Kurt.

—No sé. Me imagino que sí, pasan todo el tiempo juntos.

—No me molestes ahora Santana.

— ¿Qué harás si no dejo de hacerlo?—La desafío.

—Te aseguro que no te gustara para nada—Rachel se levantó de su asiento poniéndose a una distancia considerable de Santana, como si la fuera a golpear.

—Vamos amor no peles—Finn tomo a Rachel de los brazos para volverla a sentar en su lugar.

—Si Frankenteen detén a tu novia o si no le pasaran cosas malas.

—Santana, amor. Ya basta—Dijo Sebastian y como por arte de magia Santana volvió a su asiento pero mirando a Rachel como si la fuera a matar.

El almuerzo con los New Directions fue tranquilo, a excepción de la pelea entre Rachel y Santana. Según Kurt me dijo no me tenía que sorprender mucho ya que son muy seguidas. El director cito a todos los estudiantes en el gimnasio y dijo que tenía un gran anuncio que hacer. Todos parecían estar muy emocionados por ello, en especial Kurt, él no paraba de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué tanta emoción?—Le pregunte.

—No recuerdas que te dije del concurso para ganar un viaje a Paris.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas—Dije.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando te hablo?

Ahora que lo recuerdo el si había dicho algo sobre eso pero cuando comenzó a hablar yo me perdí en sus labios, no sé por qué pero cuando habla tan rápido y emocionado se ven más sexis de lo que ya son.

—Tal vez tenía otras cosas en mente y no te preste atención.

—Vaya que eres despistado—Sonrió y nos sentamos en una de las bancas del gimnasio.

—Alumnos—Comenzó a decir el director—Me alegra decirles que ya obtuvimos un ganador para el viaje todo pagado a Paris, Francia—Kurt sonreí completamente ilusionado, me gustaría que ganara—El ganador es—Abrió un sobre que traía entre sus manos—Kurt Hummel.

Kurt grito y me abrazo. Se le notaba la emoción en cada parte de su cuerpo. El bajo hasta llegar con el director y luego tomo el sobre con el boleto y sonrió ampliamente, me sentía muy feliz por él, se lo merece.

Después de que acabo todo el asunto del viaje era momento del Glee club, todo había sido muy bien planeado para que Kurt quedara encantado con mi presentación.

—Me toca Glee club—Me dijo Kurt mientras estábamos caminando por uno de los pasillos del instituto— ¿Quieres ir a casa o me esperas?

—Te espero—Dije—Prefiero adelantarle un poco a mi tarea para que podamos salir esta noche.

—Ok—Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y luego él se fue al salón del coro.

Después de un rato me llego un mensaje de Sam que decía que Kurt ya estaba ahí. Camine por el pasillo hasta que llegue a una puerta, escuchaba atentamente las palabras del profesor:

—Ahora aquí está la audición del nuevo miembro del Glee club… Blaine Anderson—Dijo él. Escuche un chillido por parte de Rachel.

Cuando entre al aula pude ver la cara de Kurt, estaba en shock y también emocionado. Los chicos se levantaron y se colocaron detrás de mí.

—Esto es para ti Kurt—Dije y la música comenzó.

**_Before you met me_**

**_I was alright but things_**

**_Were kinda heavy_**

**_You brought me to life_**

**_Now every February_**

**_You'll be my valentine, valentine_**

**_Let's go all_**

**_The way tonight_**

**_No regrets_**

**_Just love_**

**_We can dance_**

**_Until we die_**

**_You and I_**

**_We'll be young forever_**

**_You make me_**

**_Feel like I'm living a_**

**_Teenage dream_**

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can sleep_**

**_Let's run away and_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_Let's go all_**

**_The way tonight_**

**_No regrets_**

**_Just love_**

**_We can dance_**

**_Until we die_**

**_You and I_**

**_We'll be young forever_**

**_You make me_**

**_Feel like I'm living a_**

**_Teenage dream_**

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can sleep_**

**_Let's run away and_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_I'm get you heart racing_**

**_In my skin-tight jeans_**

**_Be you teenage dream_**

**_Tonight_**

Todos gritaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música, y yo cantaba con más entusiasmo mirando a Kurt directamente a los ojos, el lagrimeaba un poco.

**_You make me_**

**_Feel like I'm living a_**

**_Teenage dream_**

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can sleep_**

**_Let's run away and_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops_**

**_When you look at my_**

**_Just one touch_**

**_Now baby I believe_**

**_This is real_**

**_So take a change and_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

En la última estrofa me acerque al asiento de Kurt y lo tome de las manos cantándole solo a él.

**_I'm get you heart racing_**

**_In my skin-tight jeans_**

**_Be you teenage dream_**

**_Tonight_**

**_Let you put your hands on me_**

**_In my skin-tight jeans_**

**_Be you teenage dream tonight_**

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Kurt y él se ruborizo. Todos estallaron en aplausos y me sentí completamente feliz.

—Entonces, ¿Estoy dentro?—Pregunte.

—Seriamos unos locos si decimos que no Blainey—Respondió Rachel que me abrazo.

—Bueno denle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de New Directions: Blaine Anderson—Todos aplaudieron, se sentía tan bien ser parte de algo. Desde que había salido del equipo no había tenido un grupo con el cual identificarme pero ahora con estos chicos, lo tenía.

* * *

Conducía mi auto hacia mi casa. Kurt y Sebastian iban detrás pero no tenían ni idea de a donde los llevaba. Kurt no paraba de preguntármelo y yo seguía diciéndole que lo sabría en cuanto llegáramos. Cuando llegamos finalmente a mi casa, estacione el auto y luego baje de él. Ellos bajaron al cabo de unos segundos y un par de miradas confundidas.

— ¿Por qué vinimos a tu casa?—Pregunto Kurt algo confundido.

—Porque desde hoy los tres viviremos aquí—Dije.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Gritaron Kurt y Sebastian al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, los tres viviremos aquí. La casa es bastante espaciosa para los tres sin que estemos preocupados por el espacio.

—Blaine te dije que no necesitaba ayuda con este asunto—Me susurro Sebastian en el oído.

—Pues yo quería ayudar. Y, ¿Qué clase de persona seria si no ayudo a la gente que me importa mucho?

—Pero Blaine, no tienes por qué mantenernos ni nada por el estilo.

—Lo hare quieras o no.

El bufo.

—Ok.

Sonreí y tome la mano de Kurt. Caminamos hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta.

—Sebastian, tu habitación es la tercera a la derecha subiendo las escaleras, puedes ir a acomodar tus cosas, ya todas están aquí.

—Gracias Blaine—Me abrazo—Por todo.

—De nada.

Sebastian subió las escaleras y luego Kurt y yo fuimos detrás de él.

—Me gustaría a que viene todo esto—Menciono Kurt.

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

— ¿Y dónde dormiré yo?—Me pregunto.

—Había pensado que tú y yo durmiéramos juntos en mi habitación. Claro si es que a ti te gusta la idea porque la verdad no sé si…—Me callo con un beso.

—Eres adorable cuando comienzas a divagar.

* * *

Kurt y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, que ahora seria nuestra, el sacaba cosas de cajas y las acomodaba en el armario o en las mesitas de noche. Me gusta cómo está quedando la habitación, él le da ese toque que tanto faltaba antes. Se ve más hogareño y acogedor, en esta habitación si me apetece comerme a besos a Kurt.

— ¿Y cuándo es el viaje? —Le pregunte.

—Según dice el boleto es en tres días. Pero no iré.

— ¿Por qué? Es una gran oportunidad para ir a la ciudad de tus sueños por un año todo pagado. Cualquiera tomaría ese boleto e iría a Paris si fuera tú.

—Pero yo no lo haría. Quiero estar contigo.

—Kurt no quiero que pienses que tienes que estar aferrado a mí, sé que yo soy muy aferrado a ti pero eso no quiere decir que tú también tengas que serlo conmigo.

—Blaine mi decisión está tomada, me quedara aquí en Lima contigo y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para impedirlo—El salió de la habitación enojado.

—Eso es lo que tú crees…

* * *

_**Gracias Por Leer :D**_


End file.
